


(Err)otic Comedy

by kurizakusturiza



Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Delusions, Denial, Fix-It, Humor, M/M, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), bedroom failures, Баки тролль, Баки/Беломор, Тони считает себя дохрена догадливым, альтернативный 2012, кража альпаки, он неправ, стив хитрая жопа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:40:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurizakusturiza/pseuds/kurizakusturiza
Summary: ...или "Эротическая комедия ошибок". Альтернативный 2012, где Тони видит гоп-компанию из 2023 на записях и феерично обманывает сам себя. А также немного о том, как Стив Камни возвращал. Fix-it, очень-очень fix-it.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Комедийная закадровая серия по КВМ [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536928
Comments: 16
Kudos: 113





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Есть несколько очень толстых отсылок на фильмы с Марвел-кастом:  
"Вид сверху лучше" 2003  
"Только ты" 1994  
"Чаплин" 1992

Операция по спасению мира была проведена успешно, вторжение удалось остановить, Манхэттен не превратился во вторую Хиросиму. Это плюс. С другой стороны, она обернулась полным провалом: Локи сбежал с Тессерактом, и кто-то спер скипетр, молодецки отправив Кэпа в нокаут — тот еще не пришел в себя. Мало того, куда-то пропал и его щит, и все скрипели зубами на этот счет: в денежном эквиваленте на такое количество вибраниума можно было второй Крайслер-билдинг построить. Так что Тони, только отойдя от внезапного приступа аритмии, взял под ручки Романову с Бартоном и пошел в серверную, где можно было не только поговорить с Джарвисом на тему "что это нахер было", но и посмотреть записи систем безопасности со всей Башни (и со всех ближайших дорожных камер, с учетом шаловливых ручек Тони).

Сначала на записях нашли момент, когда Локи с лицом Кэпа подобрал щит и спокойно вышел через парадный вход. Затем — как они подрались за скипетр. Видимо, "хорошая мысля приходит опосля", и Локи решил вернуться за звездным фрисби, потому что вещица полезная, в хозяйстве пригодится. Но потом начались странности: Локи-Кэп, умыкнувший скипетр, был на камерах в то же самое время, когда определенно-настоящий-Локи был еще в цепях и наморднике. Тони хмуро переглянулся с Романовой и включил момент побега Локи с Тессерактом. И увидел агента ЩИТа, который попытался свалить с кейсом, пока все суетились вокруг Тони, с очень даже знакомым ему по отражению в зеркале бородатым лицом, только... словно старше лет на десять. Отсмотрев на перемотке еще несколько записей, Тони заметил своего двойника в пентхаусе и высказал Джарвису свое возмущение.

— Джей, с каких пор ты не предупреждаешь меня о посторонних на жилой территории?

— В связи с активацией протокола "Безумный вулканец", я не должен сообщать о присутствии неких лиц на вашей площади без прямого приказа, сэр.

— ЧТО?! — пискнул Тони.

— Старк? Ты выглядишь так, будто сейчас в обморок упадешь, — вздернула бровь Романова.

О, она была права, как никогда, потому что протокол "Безумный вулканец" Тони прописал хоть и тщательно, как и все свои коды, но это был чистой воды прикол, потому что он не верил, что когда-нибудь...

— Это протокол на случай изобретения путешествий во времени, — просипел Тони. — Активировать его могу только я. Он позволяет мне-второму обходить систему безопасности собственного дома и пользоваться банковскими счетами. Джей! Старк из будущего активировал еще какие-нибудь протоколы? И мне нужны остальные видеозаписи!

Тони не видел, но догадывался, что шпионские близняшки скептически переглядываются.

— Сэр из будущего больше не активировал никаких протоколов, но прописал в исключениях Стивена Роджерса. Мистер Роджерс из будущего через некоторое время вернулся в здание и забрал щит, а также предпринял попытку активации неизвестного мне протокола. Вам предоставить логи, сэр?

— Да уж, Джей, удиви меня, — мрачно проговорил Тони. — Бартон, ты же умеешь читать по губам? Поможешь с записями в вестибюле и на мостиках.

"Местный" Роджерс, очнувшись, мрачно сказал, что Локи его коварно отвлек, а узнав, что это был никакой не Локи, а он сам из будущего, забегал, как зайчик Энерджайзер.

— Вот откуда у него компас! И значит, Баки... Баки правда может быть жив!

Тони, едва не схвативший сердечный приступ уже второй раз за день, потому что углядел у своего двойника на пальце обручальное кольцо, только фыркнул.

— И это все, что тебя удивляет, Сосулька? Я вот больше охреневаю с того факта, что мы не заметили, как вокруг моей Башни преспокойно летает еще один мужик в красно-золотой броне! Бартон, что там с расшифровкой?

Бартон, как оказалось, уже закончил, и последние пятнадцать минут, гнусно хихикая, смотрел на повторе, как Кэп из будущего, довольно ухмыляясь, сворачивает за угол от лифта, где остались ребята из "Удара", и, пританцовывая, пискляво выдает часть старой-доброй "Don't Stop Believin'", которую Тони и Роуди еще со студенчества любили орать в караоке, напившись до состояния нестояния. (Тони в те времена, конечно, покупал себе выпивку по фальшивым документам на имя Джузеппе Пепперони, которые не пытались проверить на подлинность только из-за его природной наглости.)

— Однако, — протянула Наташа. — А вы умеете работать бедрами, капитан.

Тони про себя подумал, что больно это на его собственный победный танец времен колледжа похоже. Ну да ладно, наверное, они в будущем много общались? Кэп же смотрел на собственные па со смущенным недоумением.

— Джей, ты уже склеил все в хронологическом порядке?

— Разумеется, сэр.

— Мотор!

_Старк и Роджерс из будущего после активации протокола припрятали в закутке неподалеку от вестибюля стандартные шлем и жилет оперативников ЩИТа — те, в которых Тони заметил себя на записи ранее._

_— Будем надеяться, что они поведутся, — сказал Роджерс, мрачно сведя брови. — Я сейчас не в форме._

_— Да ладно тебе, дорогой, — легкомысленно махнул рукой Старк. — У них там одна голова не знает, чем занимается вторая, все проканает. Главное, когда будешь говорить "хайль, Гидра", не смей ржать._

_Роджерс по всем законам жанра безумно захихикал._

_— Вот я что сейчас непонятного сказал? — закатил глаза Старк._

_— Все, все, я спокоен, — примирительно сказал Роджерс, сделав пару успокаивающих вдохов и подвигав челюстью, чтобы убрать ухмылку с лица. — Хайль, Гидра._

_— Вот и умничка. Лэнг. — Старк достал устройство, похожее на прототип универсального коммуникатора, над которым Тони работал в свободное время, и запустил голограмму со схемой дугового реактора. — Дергаешь именно за эту штуку, понял? — Он ткнул в одно из соединений на схеме._

_Голос их невидимого подельника ответил:_

_— Да помню я, за что дергать, я ж тоже инженер._

_— Это громко сказано, — фыркнул Старк. — Главное, чтобы ты в зазор пролез._

_— Пролезу, не беспокойся._

_— Вот слияние настоящих мужчин, — пробормотал по-японски Роджерс, наносивший под глаза консилер — видимо, и у него с годами появилась пара морщин._

_— Ты за кого меня держишь? — ответил ему Старк, тоже по-японски._

_— Заметь меня, сенпай, — сказал их, судя по оговоркам, микроскопический товарищ, явно ничего не понявший в этом обмене репликами._

_Старк, хрюкая, уткнулся в грудную клетку Роджерсу, закусившему свою перчатку, чтобы не привлекать своим басовитым гоготом излишнее внимание к их закутку._

_— Богический уровень самоиронии, коротыш! — Старк утер слезы в уголках глаз и посерьезнел. — Ладно, работаем!_

_Тихо пробравшись в пентхаус сквозь разбитое окно (Тони отматывал и пересматривал на медленном воспроизведении этот момент несколько раз, потому что — офигеть! Офигеть! Нанотехнологии такого уровня, офигеть же!), Старк спрятался за перегородкой, тихо переговариваясь с "коротышом". Тони предположил, что в будущем их ждет возвращение Человека-муравья, хотя ему слабо верилось, что Хэнк Пим, эта параноидальная жопа, доверил кому-либо свой драгоценный костюм._

_— Ах, мистер Роджерс, чуть не забыл. Этот костюм не красил ваш зад, — ласково сказал Старк, глядя на вышеупомянутую часть Кэпа из-за перегородки._

_Камера переключилась на подходившего к лифту Роджерса — он закатил глаза, беззлобно фыркнув, и отбил:_

_— Тони, не нравится — не смотри._

_— Чудовищно._

И тогда Тони к своему ужасу понял, что та безумная женщина, что решилась окольцевать его в будущем, — это Стивен гребаный Роджерс.

— Блядь, — сказал Тони, остановив воспроизведение.

— Не выражайся, здесь же дамы, — на автомате осадил его Кэп, на что Наташа иронично подняла бровь.

Ну да, в русском языке весьма впечатляющее количество матершины. Кэп тем временем, отчаянно палился: пытался заценить, что такого чудовищного Старк из будущего углядел в его филейной части.

— Что-то ты бледный, Старк, сердце все еще пошаливает? — проницательно заметил Бартон.

— Кольцо, — выдавил из себя Тони, сжав пальцами переносицу.

Наташа, увидев искомое ювелирное украшение на экране, посмотрела на мрачного Тони, а затем с явным подозрением оглянулась на поправлявшего "чудовищное" трико Кэпа и тихо спросила:

— Думаешь?..

— Ты сама видела! — прошипел Тони.

Кэп явно ничего не понял из их перешептываний. Он еще даже, наверное, не дошел в изучении современного мира до концепта однополых браков и пребывал в блаженном неведении, счастливец.

Тони, с одной стороны, мог себя-будущего понять. Кэп был отлично сложен; шикарный, восхитительный голубоглазый красавчик с волевым подбородком. Когда у Тони бывало настроение разбавить парад грудастых девиц в своей постели, он предпочитал подобный типаж. Чтобы было за что пощупать, чтобы слюнки текли при виде разворота плеч, и все такое. Но, черт, это все-таки Кэп. Самоуверенный старомодный засранец, идея-фикс дражайшего папеньки, который одним взглядом говорил Тони как минимум "я не одобряю", а как максимум "я тебя сожгу, мерзавец". А Тони ведь сначала пытался ему понравиться, подшучивал и флиртовал, пока они летели из Штутгарта. В своей манере, но сам факт. Но нет, старичок только оскорблялся все больше. А Тони не любил людей, которые испытывали к нему иррациональную неприязнь. Да, иррациональную: если Сосулька не понимает шутки и скрытые комплименты, это только его проблемы.

Так КАКИМ ОБРАЗОМ все могло закончится свадьбой? Тем более что дедуля должен был быть воспитан в атмосфере махровой гомофобии.

Тони покачал головой и снова включил запись. Что ж, мысли о грядущем романе с Кэпом тут же вылетели из головы, потому что...

_— Это агенты ЩИТа. Ну, точнее, Гидры, но тогда мы об этом не знали._

_— Серьезно, не знали? По ним же видно, что они стремные!_

_— ЧТО-О-О?_

И вот так, внезапно, пытаясь понять, что произошло, и как сбежал Локи, Мстители обнаружили зловещий заговор. Бартон по шифрованному каналу связывался с Фьюри, Наташа что-то выясняла своими методами, нагло приватизировав офисный лэптоп, Тони же беспардонно вламывался в базы ЩИТа — он уже оставил для себя открытые ворота в систему. Кэп продолжал следить за происходящим на экране и бухтел, что мир совсем не изменился.

Итак, Старк из будущего и новый Человек-муравей устроили Тони сердечный приступ, чтобы выкрасть Тессеракт, но потом чуть не убились о Халка, так что Локи сбежал с кубом, а они еле ноги унесли. Роджерс же подрался со своей местной версией за скипетр, отвлек Кэпа заявлением о том, что Баки Барнс жив, вырубил и свалил, напоследок бесстыдно отвесив комплимент собственной заднице, по словам Бартона. О, в этот момент Тони подумал, что Роджерс из будущего — очень даже лакомый кусочек. Хитрый, наглый очаровашка. Прелесть, а не муж.

Поймав себя на последней мысли, Тони со стоном побился головой о стол.

Затем Роджерс возник из ниоткуда рядом со щитом. Форма на нем была другая, по стилю больше похожая на образец времен войны. В руке у него был небольшой чемодан. Подобрав щит, Роджерс быстро нашел одну из камер с динамиком и обратился к Джарвису.

— Джарвис.

— Мистер Роджерс.

— Возможна ли преждевременная активация протокола "Иниго Монтойя"?

— Этот протокол в моих базах отсутствует, мистер Роджерс.

Тони поперхнулся. Если он правильно понял собственную шутку с названием, его в будущем успели убить. Ну отлично.

Роджерс горестно вздохнул, а затем посмотрел прямо в камеру.

— Привет, лучший защитник земли, — сказал он, криво улыбнувшись, и Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности. — Я знаю, что ты найдешь эту запись. Можешь больше не беспокоиться насчет инопланетного вторжения: Танос и его армия свалят отсюда в нашу реальность в две тысячи четырнадцатом и не вернутся, я проверил. Угрозой миру был не только он, поэтому я составил тебе список. — Он вытащил из пояса флэшку, сунул за камеру и подмигнул. — Разбомби базу Лихай для начала, там сервера электронных мозгов доктора Золы. Когда будешь читать про родителей, пожалуйста, я тебя прошу, подумай, кто виновен больше, стрелок, или пистолет, иначе мы опять не сойдемся во мнениях, и все плохо кончится. В моей реальности уже ничего не исправить, но Брюс говорит, что в этой может и получиться. Наташа. Я знаю, что ты так не считаешь, но ты очень хороший человек, дай людям шанс тебя полюбить. Брюс. Если ты перестанешь считать Халка паразитом, у тебя может получиться прекрасная спайка силы и мозгов. Клинт. Поцелуй от меня сам знаешь, кого, скрытная ты задница. Тор. Ты считаешь, что Локи небезнадежен. И ты прав, в моей реальности он пять лет спустя отдал Тессеракт Таносу, чтобы спасти тебе жизнь. И последнее. — Улыбка Роджерса из доброжелательной превратилась в зловещую. — Дорогой я. Много раз мне хотелось вернуться в прошлое и дать себе пинка. Спасибо Тони, мое желание сбылось. Щит я забираю, чтобы ты дел не натворил, ведь ты можешь, я себя знаю. И еще. Каждый раз, как тебе будет казаться, что Тони Старк тебе хамит, бей себя по лицу. Он выпендривается, острит и шутит, потому что хочет тебе понравиться... хотя не признается в этом никогда. — Роджерс отошел от камеры на пару шагов и отсалютовал. — Удачи, Мстители.

После этого он уверенной походкой направился к выходу из Башни и вскоре исчез с камер.

Если до этого у Тони и были сомнения, то теперь они отпали. Он в будущем определенно вышел замуж за Стива Роджерса. Вот же черт.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AoOOpLpcF28 - танцы Эванса под Don't Stop Believin'  
* - Вот слияние настоящих мужчин.  
\- Ты за кого меня держишь? - рандомные цитаты из аниме эпичности 180 левела, "Гуррен Лаганн".


	2. Chapter 2

Тор отбыл в Асгард, улаживать скандал и искать своего беглого братца, но обещал вернуться — скорее всего, к своей зазнобе, доктору Фостер, потому что ни скипетра, ни Тессеракта на Земле больше не было. Справедливости ради, грядущие перемены мирового порядка не затрагивали асгардскую юрисдикцию, и громовержца большая часть "спойлеров", прилетевших из альтернативного будущего, и не касалась.

Пока Фьюри в компании Романовой и Бартона держал госсекретаря на сыворотке правды (Тони предлагал засунуть его в Гуантанамо на недельку и кормить исключительно виагрой, но он всегда был довольно мстительным), а Роджерс улаживал дела по поводу несанкционированного задержания мистера Пирса в Овальном кабинете (Эллис был олдскульной кэп-фанаточкой типа Коулсона, а Капитан обладал нечеловеческой силой убеждения и талантом к продаже любой херни, так что пока все прокатывало), Тони и Брюс разгребали информацию на Флэшке Судьбы.

Пласт информации по Гидре 2.0 откровенно ужасал, а когда дошло до начавшихся в восьмидесятые заказных убийств с участием Зимнего Солдата, и Тони увидел в списке жертв своих родителей, Брюсу пришлось побегать по лабораториям в поисках валиума. Тони начал подозревать что-то такое, когда Роджерс из будущего их упомянул, но все равно оказался к этому не готов. Столько лет обвинять отца в том, что он сел за руль пьяным... и себя, за то что разозлил отца в тот вечер, и тот напился.

Оказывается, папашу заказали из-за сыворотки суперсолдата. Тони знал, что Говард всегда был немного помешан на Роджерсе и много лет пытался воссоздать сыворотку Эрскина. Получилось? Ну молодец, держи пряничек. Заказ не стал таким уж сюрпризом, Тони же был сыном торговца оружием, тут невольно начнешь подозревать, что именно этим все и кончится когда-нибудь. Но то, что вместе с собой Говард затянул в могилу маму — просто потому что сам факт существования сыворотки и ее кража должны были оставаться в секрете — выводило Тони из себя.

Про самого Зимнего Солдата после всех этих откровений он вспомнил не сразу (был занят тем, что материл покойного папашу), но у Роджерса в будущем явно были с ним какие-то разногласия на этот счет, и Тони стал копать. Да и надо же знать, кому следует расквасить нос и отправить на отдых в места не столь отдаленные.

Субъект был послевоенным проектом советской программы суперсолдат, который в восьмидесятые, когда Союз стал постепенно катиться в тартарары, ушел в самоволку и подорвал часть государственных архивов, потеряв при этом руку. Товарищи продали слетевший с катушек актив на эксперименты некой теневой организации в лице Гидры, которая не чуралась ни гипноза, ни шоковой терапии, ни прочих крайне омерзительных вещей. Арним Зола радостно опознал в сотруднике иностранного отдела КГБ Баранове своего старого знакомого, сержанта Барнса, над которым он проводил опыты в сорок третьем, и решил, что тут сам Бог велел закончить начатое. И с упорством, достойным лучшего применения, стал лепить из мужика свою версию Терминатора.

Итак, судя по всему, в будущем, когда Зимний Солдат внезапно вышел из подполья, Тони захотел его вздернуть за все хорошее, а Роджерс, в котором взыграли дружеские чувства, оказался решительно против.

Ну допустим, подумал Тони, вчитываясь в процесс "обнуления" Зимнего Солдата. Допустим. Но тут все равно комната с мягкими стенами нужна с гарантией. И это не значило, что Тони не хотел подправить этому товарищу его смазливое еблишко. О, он хотел, очень хотел. И подправит, пожалуй. Но уже когда этот товарищ будет чуть более "в адеквате". И это он еще добрый и всепрощающий. Роджерс мог сколь угодно считать своего дружка пусечкой, лапочкой и зайчиком, вот только кто знает, чем Барнс в КГБ занимался. Если был снайпером, по военному профилю, и хапнул советской сыворотки... Это должен был быть еще тот пирожок с котятками. Надо у Наташи поинтересоваться — она тоже раньше на КГБ работала, могла слышать что-нибудь об этом... Баранове.

А пока...

— Эй, Брюси, кажется, я отсортировал все действующие базы Гидры. Как насчет оттюнинговать парочку ракет и повеселиться?

* * *

Они летели в Восточную Европу, на зачистку последних баз Гидры, когда Тони заметил, что Роджерс, изучавший некоторую информацию с Флэшки Судьбы на планшете, периодически скашивает на него взгляд и немо осуждает. Даже не так, ОСУЖДАЕТ. Хотя могло быть хуже: голубые глаза Роджерса выглядели чересчур невинно, как бы он ни пытался одним взглядом поджарить Тони мозги. Вот с темно-карими глазами Брюси эффект был бы просто убийственный. Хорошо, что Брюси был злобным заюшкой на пути к дзену, и на Тони никогда не злился.

— Что?

— Прочел файл на Максимовых, — с отчетливым намеком сказал Роджерс.

О, конечно, Тони тоже это читал.

— И? — поднял бровь Тони.

— Тебе даже не стыдно?

— За что? — искренне не понял Тони. — Скипетра у нас нет, значит никакой Альтрон моих ботов не захватит. И Пьетро Максимов не падет смертью храбрых, прикрывая Клинта.

Если можно было одним своим видом транслировать все неодобрение мира, у Роджерса это получилось.

— Они потеряли родителей из-за тебя, а ты даже не...

— Стоп-стоп-стоп, — поднял руку Тони. — Что-то я не понял, а при чем здесь я?

— Их убило твое оружие. — Роджерс смотрел на него так, словно Тони чего-то в этой жизни не понимал.

— Позволь тебе напомнить... или просто тебя просветить, если ты не в курсе, — ядовито сказал Тони. — Как только я узнал, что мое оружие уходит куда-то налево, я прикрыл производство. И поверь мне, наше правительство было совсем не в восторге, когда я это сделал. Однако и делишки Оби вместе с моим разгильдяйством не имеют к этому отношения. Потому что, вау, Оби, хоть и был продажной шкурой, не стал бы спускать мое оружие за копейки. Категорически нет, он ведь делал на этом большие бабки. А ни правительство Заковии, ни уж тем более повстанцы не могли себе позволить подобную роскошь. Соответственно, у нас два варианта. — Тони поднял два пальца, глядя Роджерсу в глаза; яд ушел, уступая место лекторскому тону, приберегаемому для редких выступлений в МТИ. — Первый. Кто-то подломил американские или британские военные склады в Югославии — там было _весело_ в те годы, а Заковия граничит с Югославией, так что мои ракеты могли уйти через границу по цене намного ниже рыночной. Второй вариант: заковийцы где-то умудрились достать бракованные образцы. Старк Индастриз брак либо утилизирует, либо пускает на запчасти. Кто-то ушлый из отдела утилизации мог попытаться заработать. И да, я склоняюсь к этому варианту, потому что, заметь, ракета, о которой идет речь, так и не взорвалась. Причем, судя по всему, таких не взорвавшихся ракет было много, иначе в Новиграде мои карикатуры бы на заборах не рисовали. Поверь мне, Полосатик, если ты оказался к моей ракете достаточно близко, чтобы прочесть надпись "Старк Индастриз", рассказать об этом ты уже не сможешь.

Ладно, Тони мог, но ему, чтобы выжить, пришлось совершить прорыв в области ядерной физики, сидя в афганской пещере, между пытками водой. И Инсен руки приложил, больной сукин сын, кто еще бы додумался поместить в грудину живому человеку электромагнит?

— Ты такой циничный, поверить не могу. У тебя есть хоть капля сострадания? — отказывался съезжать с рельс Роджерс.

— Я отказываюсь брать на себя ответственность за то, к чему я не имею отношения, при чем тут сострадание? — Тони категорически не нравилось злиться, но Кэп его просто выводил, и он ничего не мог с собой поделать. — Почему бы тебе не задать нашим политиканам этот вопрос? Это не я посылал наших ребят в жопу мира ради нефти или дележки сфер влияния с Россией. Зато я давал им лучшее оружие, чтобы им не приходилось погибать пачками за амбиции наших генералов. — Он откинулся назад и хмуро отвел взгляд. — Ни хрена из этого не вышло, конечно. И да, никто не получит технологию Железного Человека кроме меня и Роуди именно по этой причине. То, что ты веришь, что служишь на благо своей страны, оказывается, не означает, что все именно так и есть.

Знал же, что когда-нибудь посылы и устремления Говарда укусят его за задницу. "Наше дело — оружие, Тони". "Лучше бы ты ракеты разрабатывал, Тони". "Мы нужны своей стране, Тони". А Тони вообще не хотел оружием заниматься, он хотел делать роботов! Роботы — это весело. Он иногда грешным делом жалел, что так рано закончил школу — может, дольше бы роботехникой занимался. С другой стороны, лишние четыре-пять лет в окружении идиотов? Объективно невыносимо. Эх, хорошо было, когда он получал вышку по финансам и параллельно писал дисер в области информационных технологий. Финансы были сплошной лафой — проще было только в седьмом классе — а практика по дисеру вполне себе интересной. (Ах, Джарвис, старый друг.) С той же физикой было куда как сложнее: нужный аппарат должны были достроить только через пятнадцать лет, а по проблеме в библиотеке была только одна статья — авторства самого Тони.

Он вынырнул из пучины мрачных мыслей, когда услышал звонкий хлопок.

Может, Кэп и не доверял Тони, зато он определенно доверял сам себе. Судя по красной отметине на щеке, Капитан Америка хорошенько дал себе по лицу.

* * *

— Тони, глянь-ка, — хмыкнула Наташа. — Видимо, ты правильно догадался.

Тони оторвался от ноутбука — он писал коды для следующей модели костюма — и с интересом поднял бровь.

Гидра была помножена на ноль, Зимнего Солдата нашли и водворили в весьма милое заведение для душевнобольных, за Киллианом и его AIM уже установили слежку (если с Гидрой доказательств была уйма, нужно было просто правильно копнуть, то с потенциальной террористической ячейкой Киллиана у них пока что были только данные с Флэшки Судьбы, и в офисе прокурора это уже "не пибикало"), так что Мстители либо заслуженно отдыхали (Брюс свалил в Тайланд на недельку, Бартон поехал на свою ферму к семье, Кэп гулял по Нью-Йорку и рисовал, потихоньку наверстывая упущенное), либо...

Что ж, Тони всегда был немного трудоголиком, но ему нравилась смена деятельности, да и доспех надо было подновить. А вот Наташа... да, Наташа продолжала разбирать "спойлеры". И накопала она...

Тони, увидев заголовок статьи, проморгался и помотал головой.

— Да ну нафиг.

"РАЗВОД МСТИТЕЛЕЙ: СТАРК ПОЛУЧАЕТ ДОМ, РОДЖЕРС ЗАБИРАЕТ ДЕТЕЙ".

В статье говорилось о последствиях так называемой "Гражданской Войны" и уходе "кэп-команды" в подполье (видимо, они и были "детьми"), но сравнения на пустом месте не возникают, верно?

— С Пеппер уже говорил? — тихо спросила Наташа.

Да, Тони говорил с Пеппер. Даже подарил ей кольцо, которое купил еще четыре года назад. Сказал, что будет любить ее всегда. Они посмеялись, что наверняка убили бы друг друга, если бы действительно попытались пожениться, потому что брак автоматически сопровождается возросшими ожиданиями, что в случае веселого инфантила Тони неминуемо привело бы к фиаско — и Тони это подозревал, раз молчал все это время. Говорили, что она — Мэри Остин его внутреннего Фредди. Что Тони всегда будет ее обнимать, потому что ощущает Пеппер как часть себя, которую можно обнимашками вернуть на место. Что Пеппер хотя бы не будет говорить своей родне, что не заводит детей, потому что у нее уже есть ребенок: вот этот, бородатый. Что Тони уже и не верил, что может сочетаться браком, и раз уж в будущем поменял мнение, это должен был быть полный отвал башки. Что если уж это неминуемо случится, он ни за что не хотел делать больно Пеппер.

— Знаешь, а ведь ты такой романтик в душе, — говорила Пеппер, уютно утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

— Меня в жизни так не оскорбляли! — возмущался Тони.

Может, она была права. Сам надумал себе "судьбу" — кто знает, какие у них с Роджерсом в будущем были проблемы? Хотя да, про некоторые они теперь знают.

— Да, — вздохнул Тони. — Она все равно любовь всей моей жизни, и если кто-нибудь ее обидит, я уничтожу пидараса.

Мимо них прошел вернувшийся с прогулки Кэп (ремонтники успели закончить реконструкцию пентхауса, пока Мстители "отрубали головы Гидре", так что "коллеги в цветных лосинах" постепенно перетаскивали в Башню свое барахло), достал молоко из холодильника и ослепительно улыбнулся Тони с Наташей. Что ж, когда Кэп не пытался убить его взглядом, он был практически... неотразим.

— Нашли что-нибудь интересное?

— Да не особо, — пожала плечами Наташа.

Тони, моргнув, осмотрел прикид Роджерса и нахмурился. Его будущему я не нравилось синее проститутское трико? А "простого парня из Алабамы" образца пятидесятых годов не хочешь? Тони выгнул шею, пытаясь рассмотреть выдающийся "зад Америки" в светло-коричневых старомодных брюках и еле подавил желание поморщиться. Фигуру этого бруклинского Давида испортить было практически невозможно, но... да уж, не конфетка для глаз, это точно.

— Ладно, Форрест, пей свое молочко, а потом мы совершим налет на пару бутиков, — решительно кивнул Тони. — Прокачаем тебя под современные стандарты.

И эстетические потребности Тони, конечно же. Эта задница и идеальные плечи в старомодном клетчатом кошмаре были преступлением против человечества.

— Но меня устраивает моя одежда, — слегка испуганно нахмурился Кэп.

— Caro mio. — Роджерс отсылку не понял, а вот Наташа, судя по гадкой ухмылочке — вполне. — То, что ты рос в одно время с жильцами домов престарелых, не означает, что ты должен одеваться как они.

Тони состроил трогательную, умоляющую моську, и Роджерс, закатив глаза, сдался.

— Хорошо, только пойду переоденусь во что-нибудь поудобнее.

Когда за Кэпом закрылись двери лифта, Наташа даже ничего не сказала, только снисходительно подняла бровь — у нее это всегда очень красноречиво получалось.

— Что? — буркнул Тони, сохраняя код в папке "Марк XI". — Мой будущий муж не будет ходить в этом ужасе, пока я жив. И не банкрот. И не ослеп. И...

— Да-да, я поняла, — хмыкнула Наташа. — А что дальше, мотоцикл?

Раритетный образец, на котором гонял Стив, собирал Говард, так что Тони злился и немного ревновал каждый раз, когда его видел.

— Да, мотоцикл, — зловеще сказал Тони. — Знаешь, что? Я его сожгу.

Роджерс еще не подозревал, какая осада его ждет.


	3. Chapter 3

Сама идея Рафта Тони не слишком импонировала, но Киллиан? Ему, хитрожопому террористу, там было самое место. Что вообще с этими злодеями, которые считают, что Тони виноват во всех их неудачах?

Ах, пьяный (и весьма денежный) доктор физики, к которому ты пристал на конференции (куда тебя, кстати, не приглашали), отшил тебя, чтобы весело провести время с очаровательным доктором биологии. Охренительно, это был первый твой отказ, дорогуша? Какой ты нежный, оказывается, и как дожил до таких лет вообще. С Ванко была похожая ситуация. Его отца выслали из Штатов за шпионаж, а Ванко-старший работал на Старк Индастриз, и его работа была интеллектуальной собственностью компании. Все логично, но нет, все туда же: Старки — воры, верните нам наши велосипеды. В такие моменты Тони начинал скучать по Оби: он был сволочью и предателем, но он никогда не был идиотом.

Майя Хансен теперь работала с мишкой-Брюси и немного спаивала Тони, потому что быстро просекла фишку: самые безумные, но рабочие идеи приходят к нему именно под этиловым допингом. Тони был не против, он любил выпить — youtube подтвердит. К тому же, проект Экстремис давал ему надежду на избавление от реактора и шрапнели, и тогда, возможно, он снова сможет дышать полной грудью... а не диафрагмой.

Битва за Нью-Йорк и зачистка Гидры не прошли для Тони бесследно: он частенько просыпался от кошмаров. Космическая бездна, пришельцы, бункеры с подопытными, бесчеловечные эксперименты... Иногда ему снилось, что его засовывают в то жуткое кресло, которое использовали, чтобы "обнулять" Барнса. Но Роджерс из будущего, сам того не зная, обеспечил его средством от кошмаров: когда становилось совсем невыносимо, Тони включал ту запись с камеры видеонаблюдения: "Привет, лучший защитник Земли". Или листал данные с Флэшки Судьбы: их осталось не так много.

Вот так, ночью, страдая от бессонницы, он и обнаружил в папке "не срочно" список Стива Роджерса самому себе "для ознакомления" с пометками, что выглядело довольно забавно:

_— Высадка на Луну (не верь Наташе, это не фильм Кубрика!)_

_— "Иисус Христос Суперзвезда", рок-опера, католическая церковь одобряет (Тони отлично исполняет партию Пилата)_

_— "Покемоны" (их любит Клинт, достаточно одной серии, чтобы понимать, о чем он)_

_— Индийская кухня (не в исполнении Брюса, если тебе дороги твои рецепторы!)_

...и далее в том же духе. Видимо, Роджерсу не нравилось не понимать, о чем говорят окружающие, и он решил схитрить. А еще он видел некоторое дерьмо.

Отослав на рабочую электронную почту Роджерса его список самому себе, Тони стал листать папку дальше и нашел видеопослание.

_— Снимаю, — сказал голос Стива из-за камеры. — Дорогие альтер-эго. Все нужные данные уже на флэшке, но мне кажется, вам не повредит неформальное напутствие из две тысячи двадцать третьего. Потому что только мы сами знаем глубину собственного идиотизма._

_Перед камерой была... маленькая армия. Не они, шестеро не так хорошо знакомых супергероев, а большая компания. Был Роуди, была Пеппер, был Халк... в очках, одежде и с рукой на перевязи. Было много незнакомых лиц. Был, черт возьми, енот в комбинезоне и с пушками на бедрах. В заросшем, разжиревшем мужике с секирой и пивом Тони с большим трудом узнал Тора. Вот жизнь-то их помотала, однако._

_Но ни себя, ни Романовой Тони не видел._

_— Сообщение для тех, кого с нами нет, для начала. Наташа? Я честно не помню за тобой косяков, но... — среди маленькой толпы поднялся темный с золотистой вязью протез. — Бак?_

_Барнс сурово посмотрел в объектив и веско уронил:_

_— Никогда не красься в блондинку, это ужасно. Заметка себе: если она это все же сделает, не говори ей что это ужасно, хотя это так._

_— Что, это все? — Барнс пожал плечами, с лицом, говорившим "а что еще-то?". — Ладно, справедливо для человека, который не дал Мстителям развалиться и спас половину Вселенной. — На этом месте Тони аж задохнулся от масштабов, но это, оказалось, было только начало. — Пеппер, Роудс, вы основные держатели компромата на Тони Старка, вам есть, что сказать?_

_— Не матери его, — сказал Роуди, когда Пеппер уже открыла рот. — Я знаю, что тебе хочется, но здесь несовершеннолетние._

_— Да ладно, я смотрю кабельное! — радостно вставил подросток в красно-синем костюме._

_— Хорошо, хорошо, — успокоила Роуди Пеппер, а затем посмотрела в объектив. — Тони, если тебе покажется, что украсть альпаку с ранчо Роберта Дауни-младшего — это хорошая идея, знай: ты не прав._

_— Так Джеральд краденый?! — тоненько воскликнул все тот же "несовершеннолетний"._

_— Нет. — Пеппер дернула уголком губ. — Тони туда пробрался, хозяин его засек и надрал ему зад. Тони без своих примочек не то чтобы очень пугающий боец, а Дауни много лет занимается ушу... Дурак бородатый, он бы еще к Чаку Норрису полез. И ладно бы все закончилось вызовом полиции. Дауни его узнал, а Тони, несмотря на свою репутацию, очень редко врет, и честно сказал, что хотел украсть альпаку. За этим последовал вопрос: "Мистер Старк, у вас финансовые трудности?" — по словам Тони, он в жизни не знал унижения, подобного тому, что испытал, когда "этот голливудский хлыщ" предложил занять ему денег._  
  
На этом месте Тони остановил запись, чтобы покричать в подушку. На кой ему вообще сдалась альпака? Кризис среднего возраста догнал его, и он пошел по стопам папеньки, который коллекционировал коал и фламинго, пока Джарвис не стал слишком стар, чтобы за ними гоняться?

Дальнейшее послание было весьма милым, местами забавным и по делу. Тони выяснил, что он сам спас Вселенную от тотальной аннигиляции, после чего скончался от травм. Роджерс, правда, говорил, что ему нет нужды беспокоиться насчет инопланетных армий, так что если Тони и ждет героическая гибель, то уже не такая. Его вероятный брак с Тони не упоминался, хотя, может, Роджерс из будущего не хотел пугать самого себя из прошлого? Кэп ведь до сих пор не адаптировался к современности. И все же у Тони закрался червячок сомнения, пока...

_— У меня есть, что тебе сказать, Стив, — усмехнулась Пеппер, и Тони понял, что сейчас будет ад. — Когда будешь рисовать Тони голым на шесте, не выкладывай это в Интернет, это невежливо._

_— Блядь, — тихо, но отчетливо сказал Роджерс за кадром._

_— Так это были вы? — воскликнул все тот же подросток, которого окружающие называли "мелкий" и "паучок". — Я подписан на ваш тумблер!_

_— Воу-воу, а тебе не рано смотреть на такие картинки, пацан?_

Что ж, философски подумал Тони, альпака отдыхает. А он недооценил Кэпа, в этой американской булочке должен быть перчик чили, раз Роджерс-2023 ведет тумблер и рисует порнушку. С голым Тони. Охренительно избавился от бессонницы, да он еще сутки после таких подробностей заснуть не сможет. Ну, хоть убедился, что ничего себе не надумал.

...А после "Гражданской войны" они, видимо, мирились с помощью минетов...

Заковыристо выматерившись, потому что перед глазами невольно всплыла картинка светловолосой макушки, склонившейся над его пахом, Тони откинул планшет и отправился в душ.

* * *

Возможно, Тони просто слишком много себе надумал. Но...

На следующее утро Тони увидел Кэпа в им же купленных шмотках от Хуго Босс. Солнце подсвечивало его соломенные волосы, создавая эффект нимба. На обычно весьма суровом лице застыла доброжелательная умиротворенность. По радио играло что-то из Синатры, и Кэп едва слышно подпевал мелодии себе под нос. Он подъедал вчерашние суши, держа палочки в левой руке, а правой в скетчбуке рисовал...

Тони потер глаза, потому что не сразу поверил тому, что видит.

— Это что, Ктулху?

Кэп поднял взгляд от скетча и улыбнулся — так ослепительно искренне, что у Тони подкосились коленки.

— Ты тоже любишь Лавкрафта?

— Пх’нглуи мглв’нафх Ктулху Р’льех вгах’нагл фхтагн, — слетело с языка у Тони.

Когда-то он перебрал с ЛСД, запил марочку бутылкой водки и читал эту мантру, пока его плющило, чтобы не спятить. Но Кэпу он этого, конечно, говорить не стал.

— Если тебе нравятся "лавкрафтовские ужасы", у меня в библиотеке есть полка с бумажными томами как раз по твою душу, — сказал Тони, припомнив, что было у него где-то собрание сочинений Кинга.

— Спасибо, как мило с твоей стороны!

Кэп поставил перед ним почти полный кофейник, Тони посмотрел в его пронзительно голубые с едва заметным оттенком зелени глаза и понял, что влюбился, в этот самый момент.

* * *

— Знаешь, — протянул Стив, расставляя фигуры на доске. — Кажется... кажется, Старк ко мне подкатывает, — закончил он шепотом.

Стив навещал Баки в лечебнице каждую неделю — если получалось, то чаще. Они общались за шахматами и чем дальше, тем больше Бак вспоминал. На данный момент он уже точно знал, кто такой Стив, помнил что-то о своей семье и детстве, немного о войне, немного о службе в КГБ. Воспоминания возвращались, но в виде каши. Люди и эпохи путались между собой, так что на многие вопросы ответов у него не было.

Стив с удивлением узнал, что Баки был знаком с Наташей, и общая история романтического толка у них явно была, судя по тому, что Баки при ней выкручивал свое обаяние на максимум. Правда, они общались в основном по-русски, а Стив оттуда только отдельные слова и несколько фраз выучил в своё время, так что реальная подоплёка их отношений осталась неизвестной. Но Наташа тоже хорошо на него влияла: после того, как она спросила, не собрался ли Баки на некий Грушинский фестиваль, тот посмеялся и к следующему визиту Стива сбрил бороду и был аккуратно пострижен, как в юности.

И в шахматы до сих пор проигрывал: Бак всегда больше был по картам.

— М-да? — поднял брови Баки. — С чего ты взял?

— С чего бы начать... — протянул Стив, вспоминая детали, из которых складывалась тревожная картина. — Он накупил мне одежды, потому что, цитирую: "скрывать такую фигуру — это преступление". Когда я рассказал в его присутствии старый анекдот "Есть краска поштучно?" — "Охры нет", на следующий день у меня в студии был ящик охры. Да сам факт того, что он оборудовал мне студию. А еще... — Стив невольно начал розоветь от стыда. — У Старка для всех есть клички. Вообще для всех. "Утконос", "Леголас", "Зеленка"... Но я... "Дорогой", "любимый", "caro mio" и тысячи производных. Мне уже начинает казаться, что он на меня пялится, когда я не вижу.

— Может, он кого-нибудь еще похожим образом называет? — поинтересовался Баки, съедая пешку.

Стив в свою очередь съел пешку Баки слоном, а затем, найдя ответ, прищелкнул пальцами и улыбнулся.

— Да! Он называет мисс Поттс "любовь моей жизни"!

— И кто такая мисс Поттс? — Баки задумчиво посмотрел на доску и вывел пешку на а3.

— ...его бывшая возлюбленная, — тут же сдулся Стив и мрачно впечатал свою пешку в квадрат а6.

Баки криво усмехался и едва давил в груди смех.

— Лады, парниша, это подозрительно. Но почему ты так переживаешь? Я видел Старка. Симпатичный, ухоженный, богатый, доктор наук — надо брать.

Стив едва не свалил свои фигуры, когда делал рокировку.

— Ты спятил? Я и так боюсь идти на исповедь, какое еще брать?

— Пф-ф-ф, — фыркнул Баки и пошел ферзем. — Было бы из-за чего париться. У нас же в приходе считалось, что если с тобой не шалит священник, то ты лошара.

— Не помню такого, — категорично отрезал Стив и впечатал своего ферзя в е7.

Баки посмотрел на него ласково, как на разумом скорбного, что Стиву страшно не понравилось.

— Это потому, — мурлыкнул Баки, аккуратно перекрывая ферзя слоном, — что ты был лошарой, Стиви.

Стив съел белую пешку и покрутил ее в пальцах, задумчиво хмурясь.

— Бак. Если тебя тогда растлили, то это не повод для смеха. Может, тебе помощь нужна?

Баки, съедая пешку Стива слоном, снисходительно глянул на него из-под челки.

— Во-первых, — смешливо сказал он, — я не настолько долго был в коме, фактически мне около семидесяти, какая нахер помощь. Во-вторых, ты вообще помнишь отца Фрэнсиса? Какой был мужик... Там никто не был против, я гарантирую. Девчонки, которые на мессах садились в первых рядах, писали у себя на веках "хочу тебя".

— O, tempora, o, mores, — выдохнул Стив, мрачно потирая лоб. — Вокруг одни грешники. B7-b5.

— Я тебя умоляю, — фыркнул Баки, сдвигая слона обратно на d3. — В Библии очень много убийств, расизма, сексизма, инцеста и прочих восхитительных вещей. И, чтобы там осуждалось мужеложство? Не было такого. Только "не возляжет мужчина с мальчиком", а какой ты мальчик, если у тебя уже стоит?

Стив с непередаваемым омерзением на лице сдвинул ладью на d8.

— Разве в СССР не было за это статьи?

— Была, — согласился Баки, аккуратно сдвигая ферзя вправо. — А еще там были чудесные балерины, и отсутствовал отец Фрэнсис... и прочие подобные персонажи. Там вообще с красивыми мужиками был напряг, так что советских содомитов я никогда не понимал.

— Какая гадость... — Стив смотрел на слона в своих пальцах, словно он скрывал в себе все тайны мироздания и не делился, падла.

— Знаешь, если бы Старк не хотел сломать мне челюсть каждый раз, как видит, я бы за ним приударил, — мечтательно протянул Баки и сделал рокировку.

— У меня сложилось такое впечатление, — ехидно сказал Стив, — что если бы ты только подумал в эту сторону, челюсть тебе ломала бы Наташа.

— Кто знает, кто знает... — отозвался Баки, съедая его коня своим. — А ты бы все-таки попробовал.

— Нет, — отрезал Стив и съел коня слоном.

— Ты мешаешь божьему замыслу, Стиви, — мерзко пропел Баки. — Он дал тебе простату, а ты ее игнорируешь!

— О, Господи, — всплеснул руками Стив, а затем строго погрозил Баки пальцем. — Если ты думаешь, что сможешь меня отвлечь этой гомосятиной и выиграть, ты непростительно наивен, сержант!

— Я был майором, между прочим, — поправил его Баки, но потом его улыбка слегка потускнела. — А потом я плюнул в чай Андропову. Это плохо кончилось.

— Только ты, Баки, только ты.


	4. Chapter 4

Возможно, Тони немного переборщил с ласковыми прозвищами для Кэпа, но он это не нарочно, честное слово. С того момента, как Тони узнал, что Стив Роджерс предначертан ему судьбой (как сопливо, стыдоба-то какая), разнообразные "у, ты лапа", "зая" и "солнышко" вылетали на автомате. Хорошо еще, что у него наготове всегда была пара ласковых словечек для мишки-Брюси или Роуди, чтобы это безобразие не слишком бросалось в глаза. И ведь Роджерс все равно выделялся.

Чем дальше, тем ниже Тони падал в собственных глазах. Это было неизбежно. При его непосредственном участии Кэпу сделали новый, нормальный костюм вместо клоунского, с адекватной броней и крутыми примочками, раз уж знаменитый щит стащил Роджерс из будущего. Коулсон, чертов зомбяка, расстроился, что от старого сценического образа Капитана ничего не осталось, но и он не мог не признать, что новая форма выдающийся Зад Америки (перл Человека-муравья к этому моменту успел стать вирусным) только красила и подчеркивала. И красила настолько, что какая-то девица из ЩИТа начала к Кэпу ненавязчиво подкатывать.

Тони об этом узнал и разозлился. Он достал все файлы на эту дамочку, Шэрон "Агента 13" Картер. Мало того, что мадам была довольно пугающей (не на уровне Романовой, но стремящаяся к нему), так это еще и была внучатая племянница тети Пегги. Той тети Пегги, у которой с Кэпом во времена Второй Мировой "что-то наклевывалось".

Подавив желание нацепить костюм, зажать шалаву в темном переулке и донести до нее простую мысль: "ОТВАЛИ ОТ МОЕГО МУЖЧИНЫ, СТЕРВА", — Тони, сгоравший от ревности, стал строить планы.

Сначала на мотоцикле Кэпа (Тони похвалил себя за уникальный, узнаваемый дизайн, исключавший вероятность ошибки, а вслед за этим и презумпцию невиновности) регулярно стала появляться надпись "ЛЖЕЦ", сделанная ярко-алой помадой. Кэп с недоумением оттирал боковину мотоцикла, Шэрон немного сбавила обороты (как и остальные его поклонницы), но окончательно не отстала — настолько он был неотразим. Тогда Тони пошел ва-банк: попросил Роджерса поучаствовать в эксперименте во имя науки.

Влияние сыворотки Эрскина на организм на примере сравнительного анализа скорости регенерации. Звучало солидно, и Кэп согласился. Суть "эксперимента" состояла в том, что Тони приставил к его шее трубу от пылесоса и включил на максимум, проделал то же самое на себе, с умным видом записал результаты в лабораторный журнал, а потом они потащились в ЩИТ на какую-то летучку. "Пылесосные засосы" сходили с Кэпа достаточно быстро, но отпущенного времени хватило, чтобы Тони смог пройтись с ним под ручку по коридорам хелликерриера, любезно рассказывая некоторые интересности, которые Роджерс проспал. Сходящие следы на шее Кэпа в сочетании с яркими засосами на шее Тони давали окружающим множество поводов для спекуляций, что было Тони только на руку. Картер, кисло полюбовавшись на ярко-розовое "КОБЕЛЬ" на мотоцикле, а затем на "следы страсти" на Роджерсе — слава Фейнману! — перестала навязывать ему свое общество вне рабочего времени.

Но ладно, все это безобразие было не таким уж палевом. Тогда Тони еще думал, что в состоянии держать себя в руках. И Кэп ему в этом помогал: несмотря на послание из будущего, они часто друг на друга орали ко взаимному неудовольствию. В такие дни Звездно-полосатый превращался из "дорогого" в "слышь, ты, инквизицию", и Тони хотел его побить, а не трахнуть, хотя чаще эти желания были неотделимы друг от друга.

* * *

Примерно в период, когда "Выключи этот ужас, я тебя прошу!" сменилось на "Твой Осборн у меня уже в печенках, поставь симфоническую Металлику", Тони стал иногда использовать плечо Кэпа в качестве подушки, и они вдвоем мирно добивали четвертый сезон "Друзей", кто-то все-таки показал Сосульке "Семейку Аддамс".

— Эй, нахлебники, у нас пицца еще осталась? — позевывая, поинтересовался с утра Тони, а потом, увидев добродушно бодрого Кэпа, лениво улыбнулся и привычно бросил в его сторону: — Caro mio.

— Mon cher, — бросил Кэп в ответ, поднимая глаза от газеты, и Тони чуть не споткнулся, запутавшись в собственных ногах.

Роджерс мог быть дико упрямым. Мог вести себя как замшелый ретроград и консерватор. Он мог быть жестким троллем, тем еще сучарой и обладателем еще кучи разнообразных геморроев. Но он никогда не был трусом, и Тони следовало бы это помнить.

— Тони, — обманчиво ласково улыбнулся Стив, как лиса куропатке. — Ты пытаешься со мной флиртовать?

Тони нельзя было напрямую задавать такие вопросы.

ПАНИКА.

ПАНИКА.

ПАНИКА.

Спустя две секунды его мозг выдал отвратительное, но безопасное для его душевного здоровья решение: ври, ври, ври.

— Пф-ф-ф, нет, с чего ты взял? — достаточно достоверно, пусть и немного нервно ответил Тони. — Если хочешь знать, ты вообще не в моем вкусе.

Роджерс моргнул, картинно посмотрел вниз, на свою фигуру — этот блядский художник знал, что Эрскин с Говардом сделали из него произведение искусства — и с недоверчивым ехидством снова посмотрел на Тони.

— Серьезно?

Тони героически держал лицо кирпичом.

— Да. Во-первых, ты блондин.

— Ага. — Убежденным Кэп не выглядел.

Наташа, незаметно появившаяся в обеденной зоне за время их короткого обмена репликами, забралась со своим кофе на спинку кресла и скрутилась каким-то немыслимым узлом.

— И папаша так часто про тебя трепался, что ты у меня годам к шести был уже вот здесь. — Тони сделал ладонью жест на уровне шеи. — Вы с ним не спали случайно?

О, кошмар, какая омерзительная мысль, Кэп, только скажи "нет"...

— Фу, гадость, — сморщился Кэп. — И как тебе такое в голову пришло?

— Ты сам начал этот разговор! — перевел стрелки Тони и занял рот кружкой с черным кофе.

Наташа, зажав свою кружку бедрами, медленно похлопала, глядя Тони в глаза. Он вздернул нос, гордо вышел в коридор, и только потом прижал ладонь к краснеющему лицу. Молодец, Тони, просто умничка.

Чуть позже Наташа нашла его в мастерской. Тони надирался, писал коды и постил в блог, параллельно обсуждая с Илоном в "космическом чатике" возможность того, чтобы Тони включили в состав миссии по покорению Марса: в данный момент он хотел свалить подальше от Земли. В переписке периодически возникал Джонни Шторм, которого уволили из НАСА, но так и не удалили из чата, потому что добрая сестренка пристроила его пилотом в корпорацию фон Дума, и ныл, чтобы они, хреновы мажоры, наконец построили еще один космодром на территории США, потому что он, видите ли, задолбался смотреть "Белое солнце пустыни", и вообще, ехать в Казахстан, когда тебе нельзя курить коноплю — это натуральное садо-мазо.

— Я смотрю, тебе нравится рыть себе могилу.

Тони со стоном уперся лбом в стол и буркнул:

— А что ты хотела, чтобы я ему сказал? "Да, уже полгода, спасибо, что заметил"? Он же меня пошлет.

Наташа утешительно похлопала его по плечу. Тони почти готов был произвести ее в свои почетные бро-бро.

— Притормози. Раз уж ему нравится японская графика, можешь подговорить Джарвиса подсовывать ему в подборках яой с сюжетом.

Тони поднял на Наташу безнадежно печальный взгляд.

— Думаешь, получится?

— Вспомни, как открывал собственные фетиши, — пожала плечами Наташа. — Сначала — фу, кому такое может нравиться, а потом — черт, мне. Раз Стив в будущем рисует порнушку с твоим участием...

Тони невольно засмеялся. А через мгновение Голд Лейбл подкинул ему идею.

— Я придумал! — воскликнул он с лицом мультяшки, у которого над головой загорелась лампочка.

Наташа устроилась на столе среди запчастей, снова завязавшись узлом, и с интересом склонила голову на бок.

— Кэп упоминал, что танцевать не умеет. Предложу ему уроки. — Тони с намеком подвигал бровями.

— Думаешь, тебе удастся уговорить его на вертикальный секс типа румбы? — скептически сказала Наташа.

— Нет, не так же сразу, — махнул рукой Тони. — Сначала свожу в клуб, пусть посмотрит, как молодежь на кислоте танцует тектоник и дергается под драм-н-бейс, а когда он придет в ужас, смиренно скажу, что мы можем заняться чем-нибудь более традиционным. Кэп сентиментален в душе, так что я покажу ему "Грязные танцы" в ознакомительных целях, и клиент готов!

— "Грязные танцы", — повторила Наташа.

— Ага, — радостно кивнул Тони.

— Эта девочковая хрень, в которой драматургия принимает отрицательные значения?

— Да, — с восторженным предвкушением кивнул Тони и протянул Наташе бутылку. — Хочешь с нами посмотреть?

— Ты еще спрашиваешь. Конечно да! — провозгласила Наташа, расплываясь в улыбке и чокаясь горлышком бутылки со стаканом Тони.

* * *

Тони долго ждал возможности непринужденно, как бы между делом завязать с Кэпом разговор о танцах. Так долго! Он даже успел помирить старых неприятелей, доктора Ву и доктора Чо — исключительно для своей пользы, разумеется. Тони вообще мог быть очень обаятельным, когда хотел. Роуди, правда, говорил, что он обаятелен всегда, просто это специфическое обаяние бестактного гондона.

Двадцать седьмого октября доктор Ву с китайским терпением и колоритными матами выковыривал из Тони шрапнель, доктор Чо с корейским стоицизмом заделывала ему грудину, сам же Тони с типичным старковским долбоебизмом шутил над всем, что видел, пока отходил от наркоза. А уже тридцать первого Тони зависал на собственной вечеринке и с глубоким удовлетворением смотрел, как два перебравших водки Маотай фиолетовых дракона в лице Ву и Чо пытаются высосать друг из друга душу через рот за барной стойкой.

Кэп, только утром вернувшийся с небольшой миссии в международных водах, совсем не щадил слабое сердечко Тони: ради Хэллоуинской вечеринки где-то откопал черную сутану, и зря он это сделал, потому что с его внешностью посыл был не "веди себя хорошо", а "согреши со мной прямо сейчас".

— Тебя бы хоть сейчас на ватиканский календарь, — хмыкнул Тони в ответ на приветствие. — Тот, с горячими святыми отцами.

— Эм, спасибо, — ухмыльнулся Кэп, удивленно сведя брови. — Ты точно успел отойти от наркоза?

— Конечно, четыре дня уже прошло, — озадаченно моргнул Тони.

— А, ладно. Ты просто тогда столько чуши наговорил. — Кэп недавно открыл для себя фруктовый ламбик, пообещал себе перепробовать их все, и явно пока останавливаться не собирался: Тони заметил у него в руке бутылку малинового бельгийского. Сделав пару глотков, порочно (на взгляд Тони) обхватив горлышко губами, он продолжил: — Чтобы я выходил за тебя прямо сейчас, пока есть возможность, вдруг ты не переживешь реабилитации, ведь тогда я смогу стать самой богатой вдовой Америки.

Тони не помнил этого момента. Хорошо, что он больше ничего наплести не успел. Не успел же?

— Потом ты еще сказал, что обожаешь меня и стал пискляво петь что-то вроде...

— Не хочу этого знать! — прервал его Тони, зажмурившись. — Хм, отец Стивен, может, я вам исповедуюсь?

— Ну давай, — весело улыбнулся Кэп, сложив руки на груди.

Тони (на нем была пижамка Дамбо, выпавшая из шкафа с утра: бинты еще не сняли, двигаться было сложно, так что Тони предпочел удобство шику) прижался к Кэпу боком, умильно заглянул в глаза и протянул:

— Папочка, я был плохим мальчиком.

— Ты что-то путаешь, — с добродушным ехидством сказал Кэп. — Надо говорить "простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил".

— Простите меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил, — послушно пробубнил Тони, а затем, вернувшись к детскому тону, добавил: — Накажи меня, сенпа-а-ай.

Когда Кэп посмотрел на него со своим "что за хрень" лицом, Тони не выдержал и заржал.

— Я торжественно нарекаю эту сутану проститутской, — сказал Кэп, в пару глотков допивая свой ламбик.

Они некоторое время наблюдали за танцполом. Тони не танцевал, потому что — блядские швы и блядские бинты. Кэп же...

— Не танцуешь по религиозным соображениям, отец Стивен, или просто не с кем?

Кэп кашлянул в кулак, и Тони даже в полумраке увидел, как по его светлой коже расползается легкий румянец.

— Да я и не умею, вообще-то.

Е-е-е-е-е-есть!

— О. У меня большой опыт, так что я мог бы тебе с этим помочь. — Тони очень надеялся, что его улыбка выглядела ободряющей, а не бесновато-алчной.

— Это не проблема, я просто жду правильного партнера, — пожал плечами Кэп.

— Но ты же не хочешь оттоптать своему правильному партнеру ноги? — с отчетливым намеком сказал Тони.

В голубых глазах, которые черное одеяние только подчеркивало, появилась искра сомнения. Тони мысленно себя поздравил и вознес хвалу тысячам вечеринок и преподавателям, которые дрючили его "этими сраными танцульками" в интернате.

Значит, они идут в клуб, пугать Кэпа! ...как только Тони снимут ебучие швы. Е-мое, чешется-то как...

* * *

Стив не предвидел, что в импровизированном танцклассе его будут так много трогать.

Пока Тони настраивал стереосистему, в зал зашла Наташа. Стив было решил, что она и будет его партнершей, на что та сказала, что танцует только балет, а в зал пришла, чтобы над ними злобно хохотать. Когда через две минуты на диване рядом с Наташей появилась мисс Поттс с пакетом попкорна, настроение Стива стало приближаться к нулевой отметке.

Тони поставил какой-то легкомысленный джазик, Стив подумал было, что все будет не так и плохо.

Ха.

Они немного потанцевали свинг, ничего сложного в этом не было, особенно с улучшенной реакцией Стива. А потом Тони сказал, что больно Стив зажатый, положил руки ему на бедра и стал направлять его движения в такт музыке. Тут и так невольно почувствуешь себя распутницей, а уж когда в ушах периодически раздается поддразнивание Баки... "Надо брать, Стиви", "а я бы за ним приударил", "не игнорируй свою простату, Стиви"... Тьфу.

— Что-то ты больно красный, — нахмурился Тони. — Это ведь даже не самба, чего смущаться?

К хрустящей братии на диване присоединился Брюс. Зрителей и так было слишком много, и Стиву казалось, что он сейчас взорвется от смущения.

— Знаешь, это была плохая идея, я лучше...

Тони отпустил его бедра и посмотрел на Стива с невыносимой печалью.

— Тебе со мной совсем некомфортно. — Он нахмурился, смотря куда-то поверх плеча Стива, а затем растянул губы в легкомысленной улыбке. — Немного дружеских обнимашек сначала?

Тони, привстав на носочки, обнял Стива за талию и положил голову ему на плечо — тепло, приятно и без двусмысленностей. Когда Стив осторожно опустил руки ему на спину, бестактные поедатели попкорна с дивана выдали тройной умиленный возглас, и ему пришлось скрыть все так же краснеющее лицо в черных волосах Тони.

— И сколько нам так стоять? — тихо спросил он.

— Пока не привыкнешь, — тихо, с таинственной мечтательной ноткой ответил Тони.

Как показало время, Тони был прав. Обнимашки перед каждым танцевальным уроком, которые с их графиками случались нечасто, обнуляли смущение, и когда ближе к Рождеству Тони показал ему видео с "суровым мужским танго", Стив только посмеялся и пожал плечами — а почему бы и не попробовать?


	5. Chapter 5

Баки хотел побить Стива головой обо что-нибудь, но ему было жаль казенного имущества. Пришлось в очередной раз напомнить себе, что этот придурок, в отличие от самого Баки, изображал Спящую Красавицу с сорок пятого года: двадцать лет, ума нет.

— Да как они смеют! Пусть только попробуют, я вытащу тебя из тюрьмы, и мы им всем...

Стоило коллегии чудесных психиатров избавить Баки от кодов в черепушке, как перед ним замаячил суд и охренительно долгий тюремный срок — за его делишки времен работы на КГБ. Дело было резонансным, так что получить "крышу" в лице ЩИТа и альтернативные общественные работы, как Наташе, ему не светило. А Стив, видимо, не догонял, что в СССР партбилет "Терминатору", который только под кодами функционирует, никто бы не дал.

— Сядь, паскуда, забодал бегать, и слушай, — веско оборвал гневную тираду Стива Баки.

Стив опустился в кресло для посетителей, явно еле сдерживая продолжение яростной феерии.

— Во-первых, скажи спасибо, что на меня только самый минимум накопали. Во времена убийства того же Кеннеди я был вполне адекватен.

Стив спал с лица.

— Скажи, что ты сейчас говоришь не про того Кеннеди, о котором я думаю.

— Я вообще сейчас молчал, — тонко улыбнулся Баки, и Стив побледнел еще сильнее. — У меня есть определенная линия защиты: товарищу Баранову поручали заниматься лицами, заочно приговоренными к расстрелу в СССР, Баранов говорил "есть!" и летел в очередную жопу мира. Это из официально известного списка. Ведь никто не возмущался, когда, например, ребятки из Моссада шастали по Латинской Америке и резали скрывавшихся нацистов, верно? Другое дело, что осуществлять казни на территории, не входящей в юрисдикцию Советов — сомнительное занятие. Далее, в Штатах за коммунизм головного мозга уже никого не преследуют. Если среди присяжных будут консервативные ребята, я даже готов сказать, что иммигрировал в СССР из-за любви к балеринам, — что, кстати, правда, — не читал ни "Капитал", ни "Государство и революцию", про кодекс строителя коммунизма не слышал и просто "делюсь и веду себя хорошо" — это уже не коммунизм, а первые два правила детского сада.

— Так ты считаешь, что тебя могут оправдать?! — воскликнул Стив с ноткой отчаяния, перегибаясь через стол.

— Пф-ф-ф, ты что, с ума сошел? — фыркнул Баки, глядя на Стива, как на дурачка. — Нет, это просто значит, что меня отправят не в Гуантанамо, и даже не в Рафт, а в обычную федеральную тюрьму, лет, может, на тридцать.

— Я вытащу тебя, вот уви... — начал было снова Стив.

Баки не выдержал, перегнулся через стол и отвесил ему подзатыльник — протезом, чтобы было больнее.

— Вот только, блядь, попробуй. Ты вообще меня слушал? Американская федеральная тюрьма — это тебе не ГУЛАГ и не в Сибири лес валить. Местные тюрьмы — это гребаная помесь санатория и дома престарелых. Хоть отдохну по-человечески, я заебался.

Стив, потирая пострадавший затылок, проворчал:

— Ах, ну да. Все время забываю, сколько тебе лет.

* * *

Рождество прошло неплохо. Стив смирился с тем, что Баки не имеет абсолютно ничего против тюремного срока; Брюс вытащил из Лондона доктора Фостер и теперь обсуждал с ней грядущее вторжение Темных Эльфов и сопутствующие ему аномалии; Тони, поскольку мисс Поттс уехала на праздники в Японию с новым бойфрендом, а его любимый "Утконосик" шарашился где-то на Ближнем Востоке, уехал к своему приятелю Илону в Кремниевую Долину, чтобы обкуриваться в хлам и распугивать посетителей местных караоке-баров крайне фальшивым исполнением хитов Дэвида Боуи. Наташа Рождество не праздновала. "Непразднование" проходило на ферме семейства Бартон, но это уже детали.

Зато в канун Нового Года в Башне Мстителей было людно и веяло тленом и безысходностью.

Утро. Стив, по обыкновению, пил свое молочко и рисовал сопевшего на диване похмельного Тони в плюшевой пижаме-сове (это была четвертая плюшевая пижама, которую Стив на нем видел: зимы в Нью-Йорке были холодные, а у Тони было слабое сердце, и он постоянно мерз). Аналогично похмельные Брюс, доктор Фостер и доктор Хансен героически пытались привести себя в порядок. Дарси, ассистент доктора Фостер, на их фоне выглядела неприлично бодрой: ей было двадцать два, она еще не знала, что такое похмелье.

— Какая-то это странная сова, — хмыкнула Дарси вполголоса.

— Хм? — Стив поднял взгляд от наброска.

— Он хрюкает, — пояснила Дарси.

— Ну да, — легкомысленно согласился Стив. — Хрюкающая сова — это что-то с привкусом Чернобыля.

Тони что-то недовольно пробормотал, повернулся на бок и продолжил посапывать.

Брюс приправил опохмельный салат чем-то острым (Стив опасался это пробовать, а вот Фостер и Хансен либо были не в курсе кулинарных привычек Брюса, либо пребывали ровно в той степени отчаяния, чтобы игнорировать сожжение собственных рецепторов), положил по порции страждущим дамам, а затем оглянулся на Тони.

— Как думаешь, будить его, или не стоит?

— Пусть проспится, — сказал Стив и начал рисовать "хрюкающую сову" в профиль.

— Хм, может, пока он спит, выбрить ему усы Гитлера? — задумчиво протянула Дарси.

— Это бессмысленно, — бросил Стив.

— Почему это? — надулась Дарси — она категорически была настроена как-нибудь подгадить ближнему своему.

Стив со вздохом отложил карандаш и стал листать скетчбук. Ближе к началу, среди набросков незнакомцев из торгового центра, была перерисованная фотография юного Тони: без бороды, с хаотичными, не прилизанными гелем кудряшками.

— Вот это Тони без усов. — Стив взял карандаш и пририсовал ему под носом фирменную гитлеровскую "щеточку". — Вот Тони с усами. Похож на Гитлера?

— Ну... усы же, — неуверенно сказала Дарси.

Брюс фыркнул в кулак — видимо, увидел сходство, на которое намекал Стив.

— Ладно, молодое поколение, а вот так? — сказал Стив, дорисовывая на голове у Тони черный котелок.

— Чарли чертов Чаплин! — хлопнула ладонью по столу Дарси.

Хрюкающая сова-Чаплин от ее вопля проснулся, навернулся с дивана и застонал.

— За что, изверги?

Стив беззлобно закатил глаза и подпер подбородок кулаком, наблюдая за попытками Тони снова устроиться на диване.

— Почему ты вообще решил, что "Маргариты в Полночь" тридцатого декабря — хорошая идея? — У Стива даже сомнений не возникло, кто именно вечерком пришел в лабораторию с парой бутылок текилы и соблазнил своих коллег на "пару рюмашек".

— А какой смысл быть веселым на Новогодней вечеринке? — простонал с дивана Тони. — Мы все так одино... — он зевнул посреди слова, — ...о-о-оки.

— И ты не в настроении весь вечер искать губы, которые было бы не противно поцеловать, — хмыкнул Стив.

— Твои отсылки с каждым разом все лучше, любимый! — гордо вскинул кулак Тони.

— Вы что, "Друзей" смотрите? — спросила доктор Фостер, стараясь не поднимать нос от тарелки с имбирным салатом.

— И "Клинику", — добавил с дивана Тони.

— Они добрые. И забавные, — пожал плечами Стив.

— Надеюсь, никто из вас не будет засовывать голову в индейку на следующий День Благодарения, — строго посмотрел на Стива Брюс поверх очков.

— Хм-м-м...

— ТОНИ, НЕТ.

Стив спрятал улыбку, отыскал начало наброска "совы в профиль" и приказал:

— Ложись обратно на бок и не двигайся.

Тони, открыв один глаз, с интересом посмотрел на Стива, все понял правильно и улегся в позе "Спящей Венеры" Джорджоне, что с учетом его бороды и костюма совы выглядело несколько сюрреалистично.

— Рисуй так, на боку меня стошнить может, — пробормотал Тони, закрывая глаза.

Дарси с минуту смотрела то на "прекрасную натурщицу" Тони, то на скетчбук Стива и вытянула из кармана смартфон.

— Фейсбук должен знать... — пробормотала Дарси, на что Тони сложил пальцы лежавшей на бедре руки в неприличный жест. — Тони Старк, гений, миллиардер, любимый натурщик Капитана Америка.

В чем-то Дарси была права. У Стива в каждом скетчбуке было по нескольку портретов Тони. Но это ничего такого не значило. Стиву нравилось рисовать Тони, потому что у него была яркая, узнаваемая внешность — меньше вероятности что-нибудь запороть. Бетти, его однокурсница из художественной школы, по той же причине очень любила рисовать артистов из цирка уродов.

Вообще-то, за последние месяцы странностей в их с Тони взаимодействиях прибавилось. Не считая вечного "caro mio" и танцев в редкие свободные дни. То есть, "изнутри" это казалось нормальным, потому что Стив успел насмотреться, привыкнуть к повадкам Тони и сделать некоторые выводы. Для стороннего наблюдателя же они наверняка временами выглядели как парочка голубков. (Конечно, ведь широкая общественность не видит, как мисс Поттс со смехом отпихивает Тони, который лезет обниматься, или ни с того ни с сего зажевывает рукав ее выходного платья. Или как Тони просит полковника Роудса подуть на кости, когда захаживает в казино. Или как он тискает Брюса в лаборатории на ежедневной основе.)

На контрасте с его публичным образом "я не беру вещи из рук", привычка Тони подлезать к Стиву под руку, например, была просто умилительной. Примерно в тот момент, когда до Стива дошло, что местный двойник Чарли Чаплина "лапает" исключительно тех, кто ему нравится, он и перестал обращать внимание на большую часть того, что вылетало у Тони изо рта (вместо того чтобы оскорбляться, как раньше).

Вообще-то, будь Стив барышней, он бы решил, что за ним ухаживают, долго и обстоятельно. А что, из Тони вышел бы отличный ухажер. И мотоцикл починит, и в ресторан сводит, и туфли парадные подарит. Но Стив барышней не был, а Тони в ответ на прямой вопрос заявил, что его постоянный флирт — это шутка такая, а сам Стив не в его вкусе. (Вот и слава Богу!)

* * *

Чуть отойдя от похмелья, Тони помог девицам в производстве и установке нелегальных фейерверков на вершине Башни Мстителей, а затем заставил Стива (после второго урока танцев Кэп окончательно стал Стивом) перетаскать на балкон кресла для взрослых дяденек, которые любят фейерверки, но по крышам скакать не желают.

Стемнело. Дамы пускали фейерверки, Брюс следил, чтобы они не убились, а Тони со Стивом, завернувшись в пледы, цедили грог, смотрели на огненные цветы в небе и подводили итоги года.

— Читаури все, Гидра все, Киллиан тоже все. Вообще-то, очень неплохо, и у нас почти полное отсутствие жертв среди мирного населения, — перечислял Тони, покачивая бокалом из стороны в сторону.

— В части Тора все плохо, — подметил Стив. — А мы так его и не предупредили.

— Да, — нахмурился Тони. — А еще эти заметки Кэрол Дэнверс по Звездной Силе Кри. Через год армия Таноса свалит в альтернативный двадцать третий, но Кри никуда не денутся. Что ж, на волне успеха мы хотя бы можем выбить и дополнительное финансирование, и поддержку военных.

— А Тора предупредить все равно надо.

— Встанем в круг и позовем как Санта Клауса, может, прокатит. — Тони прижался к плечу Стива, и тот понимающе пустил его к себе под плед, погреться. — Ходят слухи, что про нас могут снять фильм.

— М-да? — задумчиво хмыкнул Стив. — И кто будет нас играть?

— Тебя уже играл Холден. И Кевин Костнер в восьмидесятые. Лет десять назад я бы на Брэда Питта поставил, но он уже для тебя староват, — размышлял Тони. — Кто у нас еще с крутым прессом, Ченнинг Татум?

— Бывший стриптизер? — Тони почувствовал, как грудная клетка под его ухом подрагивает от беззвучного смеха.

— Ай, черт, я и забыл про это. Да, ты прав, никто не даст ему тебя сыграть.

— Может, Райли Беккет из "Тихоокеанского рубежа"? Подкачанный, и лицо наглое.

— Как самокритично, гивашель. Не катит, Ханнэм — британец.

Стив по-джентльменски подлил ему грога из термоса и поинтересовался:

— Это что-то новенькое. Идиш, что ли?

Тони, хрюкнув в стакан, пояснил:

— Почти. Это кхуздул, язык толкиновских гномов. Очень символично.

— Потому что ты ростом не вышел?

Тони не нужно было видеть лицо Стива, чтобы знать, что эта сволочь ухмыляется, и он пребольно ткнул его пальцем в живот. Пребольно для себя — железобетонному прессу Стива было похер.

— Не знаю, было ли это в досье на меня, которое ты читал, но первый доспех я сделал в афганской пещере, из запчастей. И большую часть брони мне пришлось ковать.

Стив слегка отодвинулся от него и оглядел с легким недоверием.

— Да ну? Где ты, и где ковка? С твоими-то мышцами...

И Стив начал мять забитые бицепсы Тони своими стальными пальцами. Было больно.

— Ай! Ай, блядь, Роджерс, сука, перестань! Карау-у-у-ул! — взвыл Тони сквозь смех.

Пошел снег — в свете огней Башни это выглядело волшебно (в Калифорнии, где Тони провел большую часть жизни, снега не бывало вообще никогда). Тони совершенно не хотел знать, насколько высоким было содержание пепла от фейерверков среди снежинок, так что даже не пытался ловить их ртом, хотя соблазн был велик. Джарвис начал транслировать в колонки бой часов с Таймс-сквер, и Тони разлил по стаканам остатки грога.

— Пожелания будут? — улыбнулся он Стиву, салютуя бокалом.

Стив — припорошенный снегом, румяный от мороза, с талыми каплями на ресницах, до умопомрачения очаровательный — выгнул губы в немного меланхоличной улыбке.

— В будущем году я не хочу больше чувствовать себя чужим в родном городе.

Тони с мгновение смотрел на это неотразимое одиночество, а затем залпом опрокинул в себя грог, с двенадцатым ударом часов положил ладонь Стиву на затылок и, пусть не горячо и соблазнительно, но с чувством, задушив удивленный вскрик, поцеловал в губы. Через пару секунд отодвинувшись от оглушенного удивлением Стива, Тони послал ему свою фирменную однобокую ухмылку. Стив не засветил ему в челюсть, это вполне могло считаться за победу.

— Добро пожаловать в двадцать первый век.

Тони подобрал полы своего пледа и пошел греться в пентхаус. На него напало редкое состояние умиротворения и гармонии с самим собой, и даже мысль, что Стив, скорее всего, сочтет это очередной дурацкой шуткой, не могла испортить ему настроение.


	6. Chapter 6

Тор все никак не возвращался, связи с ним не было, а с Эфиром и вторжением Темных Эльфов надо было что-то делать, так что Тони с Брюсом зарылись в справочники по скандинавской мифологии. Доктор Фостер сначала вопила, что это антинаучно, на что Брюс жестко возразил, что ее научный подход за последние два года по части связи с Асгардом ничего не дал, а дело срочное.

Стив, планово навещавший Баки (которому в итоге впаяли пятнадцать лет, и то лишь потому, что Стив смотрел на присяжных щенячьими глазами и рассказывал слезливые истории о том, как много раз Баки его спасал), пропустил большую часть приготовлений, а это было эпично — и в буквальном смысле тоже.

Тони купил живого барана. Баран общими усилиями был побрит налысо, после чего животное повезли в тату-салон — набивать у него на боку огромную руну Турисаз, чтобы наверняка. Взятками, угрозами и мольбами удалось снять ту часть Центрального парка, откуда Тор стартовал в Асгард в последний раз, чтобы подготовить место для ритуала.

Подъехав на место, Стив увидел рядом с узорным следом Радужного моста стол для пикника, гриль, пару кег с пивом и бочку с виски. Тони в костюме Железного Человека держал за рога недовольного лысого барана (вкупе с татуировкой казалось, что бараш отмотал срок в тюрьме для скота) и громко матерился. Рядом с ним стоял раздраженный Брюс с тесаком в одной руке и маленьким молотом на цепочке в другой (судя по его потрепанному виду, баран успел повалять его по земле). Фостер, Хансен и Дарси сидели на дереве неподалеку, словно семейство белок-переростков — видимо, спасались от бараньего гнева. На всех ближайших деревьях и кустах висели амулеты в виде маленьких Мьёльниров. Стив, едва сдержав раздраженное "Господи, что за пиздец", сжал пальцами переносицу.

— Брюси, давай лучше я его нахуй застрелю! — сказал Тони. — Ты не представляешь, как долго мне придется отмывать кровищу с костюма, если ты его зарежешь прямо так!

— В источниках черным по белому написано: зарезать! — рычал Брюс, маньячно сверкая очками.

— У викингов не было огнестрельного оружия, откуда тебе знать, что так нельзя? — возражал Тони.

— Ты хочешь рискнуть, а потом возиться с другим бараном, если не получится?

— Привет, Стив! — помахала рукой Дарси, едва не навернувшись с дерева.

Тони и Брюс одновременно посмотрели в его сторону, и Стив невольно сделал шаг назад. Шутки про клуб сумасшедших ученых больше не казались шутками.

— Золотко, ты не представляешь, как ты вовремя! — воскликнул Тони, теряя пугающую искру безумия во взгляде. — Помоги нам зарезать этого козла.

— Тони, это же баран, — хмыкнул Стив.

— С виду баран, а в душе — полный козел, — ответил Тони. — Подержи, пожалуйста, я хоть костюм сниму. Нам еще его кровью обмазываться.

Стив, качая головой — происходящее напоминало театр абсурда — ухватил извивавшегося барана за рог, а затем переступил через него и сжал обритое туловище коленями. Только после этого Тони отошел, чтобы вылезти из костюма, а дамы начали спускаться с дерева.

"Чтоб ты жил в интересное время", — философски подумал Стив, примериваясь тесаком к шее барана, пока Брюс и Тони по компасу вставали лицом точно на юг и сверяли тексты древнегерманских молитв.

— Али, а Али, Курбан-байрам в этом году разве не в октябре? — донесся до Стива удивленный голос с ближневосточным акцентом со стороны озера.

Тони оглянулся на говорившего и, кровожадно улыбнувшись, поинтересовался:

— Вы не хотите поговорить о боге нашем, Одине?

— Э... не, спасибо. Поплыли отсюда, сумасшедшие какие-то.

Полчаса спустя они все были с ног до головы забрызганы кровищей, останки барана жарились на гриле, у клуба безумных ученых закончились молитвы, а Тора все не было.

— Стоило попытаться, — вздохнул Брюс. — По крайней мере, этого скотского барана я съем с превеликим удовольствием.

Тогда доктор Фостер хлопнула ладонью по столу, подошла к печати, вскинула голову к небу и завопила:

— Тор! А ну спускайся, поговорить надо! Мы для кого, по-твоему, этого барана резали?!

Стив, хмыкнув, перевернул подрумянившийся кусок мяса и тоже гаркнул в небо за компанию:

— Тор, выходи гулять, мы на качелях!

— Хеймдаль, скажи Тору, что это вопрос жизни и смерти! — присоединился Тони, подойдя к печати.

И — о, чудо! — в столпе света перед ними явился громовержец.

— Вы считали, что обмазывание кровью скотины может меня призвать? — ухмыльнулся Тор. — Ребят, вы что, разумом скорбны?

— У-у-у, — протянул Стив, оглядывая своих соучастников по убийству барана, и посоветовал: — Тор, беги.

* * *

Мстители уже составили план действий относительно грядущего погрома в Лондоне, и Тони полагал, что все идет хорошо, когда ЩИТ подложил ему огромную свинью. Свинью звали Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс; он тихо-мирно отмотал полгода от своего срока, когда вежливые люди в сером подъехали к окружному прокурору по поводу альтернативных общественных работ для старого боевого товарища Капитана Америка. Это же суперсолдат, говорили они. Капитан Америка ему доверяет, говорили они. Такие кадры нам нужны, говорили они. И Барнса выпустили в люди — с браслетом на ноге, как любого другого зэка, вышедшего по УДО, только с дополнительными примочками. Единственным, кого эта ситуация раздражала больше, чем Тони, оказался сам Барнс.

— За что? Там всегда была горячая вода, и помыться можно было когда нужно, а не только когда дед сольет из ванны свой муншайн. — Тони невольно слушал, как Барнс жаловался Стиву насчет своего освобождения. — Камера-одиночка? Прекрасно, никто не мешал, и места там было больше, чем в коммуналке, в которой я жил в пятидесятых. Кормили лучше, чем в институте, в котором Наташа преподавала научный коммунизм. И что бы ты, Стиви, ни говорил насчет климата, по сравнению с тем же Норильском здесь просто курорт, мы с мужиками в феврале слепили целую порнушную инсталляцию во дворе, когда снег повалил.

— Какой-такой Норильск? — беспомощно спрашивал Стив.

— Городок такой на севере. Гидра один научный институт купила в восьмидесятых неподалеку оттуда, помнишь? Вы его прошлым летом зачищали. Меня сначала там держали, но переместили в итоге — у меня смазка в протезе густеет при температуре ниже минус пяти по Фаренгейту, и он перестает двигаться, то есть, в той местности бесполезен около шести месяцев в году.

По крайней мере, у Фьюри хватало такта составлять команды таким образом, чтобы Тони пересекался с этим типусом как можно меньше. Клинт был отличным снайпером, и Тони нравилось с ним работать, а если отряду с Барнсом в составе нужна была тяжелая артиллерия, всегда можно было вызвать Роуди. Квартиру Барнс снимал неблизко — где-то на Бушвик-авеню, рядом с кладбищем — и у себя в Башне Тони его видел только когда однорукий бандит заезжал, чтобы кого-нибудь потроллить. Последнее Тони записал в моменты категорически положительные.

Как-то раз Тони облился кофе, потому что Наташа, отчего-то громко взвизгнув, захлопнула дверь в коридор с таким лицом, будто увидела там ксеноморфа, не меньше. Из-за двери тут же донесся смех.

— Это не кольцо, — ржал Барнс. — Это ключи от квартиры!

Когда Наташа снова открыла дверь, чтобы побить его, Тони увидел, что ключи Барнс притащил в бархатной коробочке.

...когда-то Тони радовался, что Наташа не встречается с Клинтом, потому что у них бы получились очень пугающие дети. Накаркал: ЭТО было в сто раз хуже.

Жестче всего Барнс стебал над Стивом — и делать это предпочитал исключительно за шахматами, потому что Стив упрямо доигрывал партии, что бы ни случилось, и сбежать не мог.

— Стив, так ты что, все-таки со Старком встречаешься? — спросил за одной из партий Барнс как бы между прочим.

Тони, проходивший мимо, тогда чуть в стенку не влетел.

— Нет, с чего ты взял? — раздраженно ответил Стив, не поднимая взгляда от доски.

— Ты постоянно сидишь у него в мастерской, — поднял бровь Барнс.

— Ты тоже постоянно ошивался в мастерской у Говарда, — отмахнулся Стив.

— Ага.

— Подожди, ЧТО?

Тони очень надеялся, что это была шутка, хотя выражение лица Стива было настолько уморительным в тот момент, что даже если и нет, это того стоило.

А потом при непосредственном участии Барнса случилось НЕЧТО.

* * *

В конце августа они вывели Наташу на бейсбол. Наташа была не в восторге, потому что ничего в этом спорте не понимала. У Барнса были какие-то планы на этот матч, и он не хотел, чтобы Наташа сбежала, поэтому взял с собой Стива. Стив, чтобы не выглядеть пятым колесом, взял с собой Тони. Так-то, он явно хотел позвать какую-нибудь даму, но Тони очень уж преуспел в порче его репутации, так что вариантов не было.

Погода была прекрасная, места неплохие, Метс играли с Филлис на своем поле. Тони не особенно разбирался в бейсболе: он предпочитал разнообразные гонки и ралли, а из всей бейсбольной лиги следил разве что за Доджерс. Стив, когда увидел у него фанатскую футболку, трогательно обрадовался, пока не вспомнил, что Доджерс переехали из Бруклина в Лос Анджелес еще в пятидесятых.

Барнс со Стивом прижали Наташу с двух сторон, Тони со своим попкорном сел по левую руку от Стива и почти сразу уткнулся в телефон — Пеппер требовала от него правки по последнему контракту с японскими партнерами ("Вчера еще нужны были, дурака кусок!").

Через сорок минут, когда Тони наконец-то отправил Пеппер все правки на почту и поднял взгляд на поле, Наташа взвыла:

— Яша, блин, хотя бы принеси мне выпить, не могу больше на это смотреть.

Барнс изобразил из себя джентльмена и метнулся к лоточнику вниз по лестнице. И тут на центральном экране появились их места — со Стивом и Наташей в центре, в розовой рамке в форме сердечка. Ну да, "поцелуи на камеру", добрая традиция бейсбольных матчей. Тони увидел, как на экране Стив с суеверным ужасом смотрит куда-то вниз, проследил за его взглядом...

Барнс с пивом для Наташи в руке, испепеляя взглядом старого друга, выхватил из кармана складной нож.

— Ну что, целоваться будем? — весело поинтересовалась Наташа.

Видела ли она угрожающе злого Барнса осталось непонятным.

Картина была просто изумительная, и Тони засмеялся, рассыпав половину пакета с попкорном.

— Эм...

Барнс все-таки кинул нож и попал в спинку скамьи между плечами Стива и Наташи.

— Платон мне друг, но моя жизнь дороже, — с деланным весельем сказал Стив.

В следующее мгновение Тони почувствовал пальцы Стива на своей челюсти и подавился смехом.

ДА.

НУ.

НАХЕР.

Окей, Стив целовал его, потому что ему была дорога его жизнь.

Хм, а вот так было очень даже ничего...

На этом моменте мысли покинули голову Тони. Он не видел, как Наташа вытаскивает нож из скамьи и кидает отправителю, а Барнс позерски ловит его между пальцев. А когда Стив попытался отодвинуться, Тони сжал в кулаке его волосы, пробормотал "не-не-не, еще минуточку" и поцеловал снова.

Было... ух, здорово.

А потом Наташа откашлялась и сказала:

— Ребят, может, хватит?

Тони с Стивом мгновенно расцепились, глядя друг на друга широко раскрытыми глазами. Судя по заливавшей лицо Стива краске, не один Тони слегка увлекся.

Стив со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях, а Тони нашел поднимавшегося по лестнице Барнса, показал ему большие пальцы и одними губами сказал "СПАСИБО". Тот, правда, все еще был мрачен.

Вручив Наташе ее пиво, Барнс сел на свое место и проворчал:

— Не так я это планировал.

— Так ты приплатил оператору? — догадалась Наташа.

— Ага. Нет, правда, может, хватит уже? Ты с сорок седьмого года меня динамишь.

Стив аж забыл о своем "постыдном приключении" при участии губ Тони.

— Чт... А _сколько_ тебе тогда лет?

Наташа не обратила на него внимания.

— Мою фамилию ты брать не будешь.

— Конечно нет, тебя давно никто не помнит.

— Тогда ладно.

— Что, правда? — Барнс загорелся, как лампочка.

— Ага, — спокойно ответила Наташа.

— Аллилуйя!

— Теперь мы можем отсюда уйти, ну пожалуйста?

— Конечно, пошли!

Барнс взял Наташу за руку, и они повальсировали к выходу.

— Эй, а как же игра? — крикнул им вслед Стив.

— Да ладно, пусть идут, — пожал плечами Тони и предложил Стиву пакетик с попкорном. — Будешь?

— Ага. — Стив закинул горсть в рот, а затем, заметив, что на них странно смотрят юные леди с ряда впереди, отрезал: — И нечего так смотреть, мы просто друзья!

Когда Стив перевел взгляд на поле, Тони посмотрел на так и не отвернувшихся девиц, ухмыльнулся, покачал головой и одними губами сказал "нет". Девушки возбужденно захихикали.

Остаток матча обещал быть не таким уж невыносимым.


	7. Chapter 7

Бейсболки — это так себе маскировка, так что определенные люди весь квартет на матче Метс-Филлис опознали, и ролик с поцелуем Стива и Тони уже неделю гулял по всем каналам и соцсетям. К счастью (для Стива), впечатавшийся в скамейку нож тоже попал в кадр, и было очевидно, почему Стив предпочел публично поцеловаться с Тони, а не с Наташей. И все же, от них до сих пор ждали какого-нибудь официального заявления. Тони на летучке в ЩИТе сказал, что так и быть, совместит полезное с полезным: его ждали на каком-то дневном шоу (количество разнообразных шоу и каналов в этом веке Стива ужасало, так что он даже не пытался в них разобраться), по поводу его договора с мэрией Нью-Йорка (в течение следующих трех месяцев половина Манхэттена должна была перейти на чистую энергию, за что Тони планировал получить некоторый налоговый вычет) и грядущих проектов Старк Индастриз, и он мог заодно прокомментировать цирк с хэштегом #железныйкэп в медиа.

Когда Фьюри со словами "вот и отлично, разгребай бардак" свернул собрание, Баки подошел к Наташе со спины, положил ладонь на спинку ее кресла и что-то соблазнительно помурлыкал ей на ухо — Стив не понял, что именно, потому что русский так и не выучил. Наташа, задумчиво подняв взгляд на Баки, что-то уточнила, и он утвердительно прикрыл глаза, по-кошачьи улыбаясь.

— М-да, если у Баки и есть суперспособность, так это уламывать барышень на непристойности, — проворчал Стив себе под нос.

Сидевший рядом Тони хихикнул в кулак.

— Непристойности? Лапа, не хочу тебя разочаровывать, но твой друг банально соблазняет Наташу борщом.

Баки немного недовольно посмотрел на Тони и сказал, сощурившись:

— Можно было и не подслушивать.

— Вы прямо перед нами, Робокоп! — отбрил Тони, не поднимая глаз от заметок в телефоне.

— ...и русского не было в твоем досье, — добавил Баки.

— В строчку не влезло, видимо, — фыркнул Тони. — Я родился в семидесятом, в моем детстве иметь дома бункер, набитый консервами и книгами на русском языке, считалось правилом хорошего тона, а у отца одной из любимых присказок было "Россия — родина Курчатова".

Стив не имел представления, что это был за Курчатов, зато это явно знал Баки, и разговор свернулся. Когда Тони со словами "спокойно, золотко, я разберусь" умотал на то самое шоу, Стив с Клинтом тоже получили приглашение на борщ, и они вчетвером неаккуратным клинышком потащились к стоянке.

* * *

Стив отлично понимал, что Тони не хотел бы видеть Баки на постоянной основе и выделять этаж в Башней Мстителей для него не стал бы в любом случае, но понимание ситуации не мешало ему ворчать каждый раз, как он заезжал на Бушвик-авеню, 1492. Во-первых, коридор он мог пройти только боком, потому что плечи не вмещались. У Баки была та же проблема, но он не обращал на это внимания. Во-вторых, чтобы найти нужный дом среди кучи одинаковых, приходилось ориентироваться по кладбищу. В-третьих, в квартире Баки ему постоянно чудился чей-то вой. В-четвертых...

— А, не, тебе не кажется. Под моей квартирой похоронное бюро, там постоянно кто-то воет. Зато такая тишина по ночам! Идеальные соседи. И аренда всего две тысячи, для этого района вообще по-божески, остальные либо около четырех, либо с подселением.

— Бак, у тебя проблемы какие, может? Живешь над похоронным бюро, ходишь гулять на кладбище...

— Memento mori, Стиви!

Наташа, которая там тоже часто ошивалась по понятным причинам, совсем Стиву не помогала: квартира казалась ей вполне приличной, да и чувство юмора у нее было мрачным, как черная дыра. Клинту же на специфическое соседство Баки было наплевать: он с острым подозрением смотрел в кастрюлю с борщом и явно пребывал в смятении, стоит ли это пробовать.

Ну да, пахло вкусно, а вот цвет был странный. Стив от терзаний Клинта был бесконечно далек: во времена Депрессии ему приходилось есть вещи куда более подозрительные, так что он, философски пожав плечами, налил себе пару черпаков.

— Стив, ты точно уверен, что это стоит есть? — шепнул Клинт, пока Баки искал в морозильной камере водку.

— Не у того спрашиваешь, — закатил глаза Стив.

Наташа тем временем сладострастно застонала и потянулась за маленькой чесночной булочкой.

— Клинт, ну чего ты мнешься, Наташа вот ест, и ничего ей не делается.

— Что русскому хорошо, то янки смерть, — покачал головой Клинт. — Это заговор, Кэп, надо валить.

Баки поставил на стол бутылку водки и четыре рюмки, а затем "нежно" усадил Клинта на табуретку, пожав тому плечо (Клинт аж поморщился).

— Слышь, Соловей-разбойник, садись и ешь. В этих ваших Таргетах ничего купить нельзя, мне за половиной ингредиентов пришлось ехать на Брайтон-бич. — Баки оглянулся на Наташу и хмыкнул: — Вот что ностальгия с людьми делает. Можно было с бейсболом не заморачиваться и просто посулить ей борща.

— Я люблю тебя! — простонала Наташа.

— Вот видишь, — довольно улыбнулся Баки и начал разливать водку.

— Бак, я же не пьянею, — скептически сказал Стив, глядя на рюмку.

— Водка к борщу не для этого подается, — наставительно сказала Наташа.

Стив с Клинтом переглянулись и решили вопросов больше не задавать.

Где-то на пятой рюмке водки (и второй тарелке борща, чего Клинт, например, от себя вообще не ожидал) Наташа нашла на смарт-ТВ онлайн-трансляцию шоу, в котором Тони должен был "все разрулить", и Стив подобрался: Тони, конечно, обещал, но Тони очень уж любил пошутить.

— Кэп не захотел целоваться с девушкой своего друга у него на глазах. По-моему, очень благородно с его стороны, — сверкнул улыбкой Тони, когда обсуждение вывернуло на новый хэштег в трендах твиттера.

— Только вы, кажется, сильно увлеклись, — ответила ведущая.

В студии продемонстрировали запись, и Стив неудержимо покраснел, потому что она была права: Тони чудесно целовался, да и вообще... хм. На исповедь, срочно на исповедь.

Тони, впрочем, даже бровью не повел.

— А вы Кэпа вообще видели? Давайте представим, что здесь прямо сейчас появится... допустим, Моника Беллуччи, и вас, как выражается наш лучник, "засосяо". — Тони обозначил пальцами кавычки. — Скажете, вы будете вопить и отбиваться?

— Моника Беллуччи, — протянул Клинт, с набитым "пампушками" ртом. — Да он тебе ничего себе так польстил, приятель.

...Стив думал, что Тони довольно неплохо справился с ситуацией, пока спустя две недели ему не позвонил агент Моники Беллуччи с предложением сняться вместе с его клиенткой в серии плакатов в поддержку ЛГБТ. Если так пойдет и дальше, то грехи ему сможет отпустить разве что Папа Римский.

* * *

Надо было как-то решать вопрос с поставками огнестрельного оружия в Асгард, а Тони вместо того, чтобы работать, просматривал совместный "арестантский" полуобнаженный фотосет Стива и Моники Беллуччи под названием "ВИНОВНЫ в вашей бисексуальности". Стив чуть не втюхался, и Тони спасло только то, что Моника была уже замужем.

Нет, серьезно.

( — Вау. Вы прекрасны, синьора Моника.

— Спасибо.

— Вы, конечно же, замужем?.. Жизнь так несправедлива. Давайте я вам свой телефон оставлю, вдруг вам ваш муж надоест?)

Тони еле сдерживал себя, чтобы не начать звонить Касселю с угрозами, что если они с Моникой расстанутся, Тони его зарежет, как Стив давешнего барана.

Нужно было что-то делать. Они со Стивом очень мило дружили и еще более мило танцевали по выходным, Стив даже начал поддерживать шутки Тони на тему семейки Аддамс, хоть ему и не нравилось, что роль Мортиши доставалась ему.

( — Caro mio, сколько мы уже не танцевали вальс?

— С прошлого вторника?

— Милый, блин, не та реплика.

— Почему я опять Мортиша?

— Зато ты ведешь!)

А еще Тони ЗНАЛ, что Стиву понравилось с ним целоваться. Но Стив из-за одной только фотосессии в поддержку ЛГБТ чуть волосы себе не выдрал и в церкви на этот счет каялся от души. Что уж говорить о том, чтобы позвать эту дурилку на свидание? Битва была проиграна заранее.

Что ж, зато они уже знали, как предотвратить погромы в Лондоне. Установки были готовы, по чертежам с Флэшки Судьбы был изготовлен, за неимением лучшего определения, "шприц", которым можно было выкачать Эфир из тела носителя; Тони поднял свои старые связи, и для Асгарда собирали (не слишком) гуманитарную помощь для борьбы с Темными Эльфами. В принципе, как только они закончат с поставками, останется только найти тот самый Эфир.

...и не пропасть где-нибудь в параллельных измерениях.

* * *

Во времена юности Стива отца Дугласа наверняка посчитали бы еретиком. Он очень вертко интерпретировал Библию, много чего додумывал, и ведь звучало все очень разумно! И все же, чем больше Стив проводил времени с Тони, тем большим ужасом проникался к самому себе, и даже философские ответы отца Дугласа на его желание покаяться помогали слабо, хоть и заставляли задуматься.

— Не спеши, сын мой. Церковь неповоротлива, но и она меняется вместе с развитием человечества. Мы отказались от геоцентрической системы мира. Мы отказались от модели плоской Земли. В обозримом будущем в католических школах начнут изучать теорию Дарвина, — лениво тянул отец Дуглас из-за шторки, и голос у него был расслабленный, будто он успел тяпнуть "крови Иисуса". — Ты же не считаешь, что все это произошло бы, не будь на то воли Божьей?

— Нет, святой отец.

— То, что все эти люди выходят из подполья, и их все больше — тоже часть Его замысла. Возможно, что Он, для контроля роста населения, решил использовать не войны, голод и болезни, как в прошлые века, а любовь?

— А это не ересь? — прошептал Стив.

— Папа Франциск осуждает однополые браки, но не однополую любовь, — усмехнулся отец Дуглас. — Мы живем в очень интересное время, сын мой.

Это, конечно, хорошо, вот только "любовь" — это громко сказано. Тони был известным распутником, он сам так сказал в их первую встречу, в своих же ощущениях Стив боялся копаться. Они были друзьями, и с Тони было приятно целоваться. Все.

Вообще-то, если подумать... Тони назвал себя плейбоем, и да, Стив видел статьи о его вечеринках с фонтанами спиртного и сотнями манекенщиц. Но это были только статьи. На момент их знакомства у Тони были серьезные отношения с мисс Поттс, через некоторое время они расстались... и все. Больше ни о каких похождениях Тони Стив не слышал.

Возможно, Тони ухаживал за Стивом не в шутку, а по-настоящему? Вот только верилось в это с трудом. Ведь Тони никогда не бывал серьезен.

Как, например, сейчас, стоя перед порталом в другое измерение и перекидываясь через него с доктором Фостер разнообразными предметами:

— А когда закончим с этим, можно завернуть на пиво с ростбифом. Эй, Фостер, ты не знаешь, где в Лондоне можно получить хороший ростбиф?

— Я здесь работала, а не тусила, придется тебе положиться на отзывы в гугле, — ответила доктор Фостер по рации. — Все, хомяк прошел, и он даже живой. Пора нырять за Эфиром.

Брюс, оторвавшись от настройки аппаратуры, поднял глаза и ободряюще улыбнулся.

— Ну что, Стив, ты готов?

Стив прикрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох. Если информация на флэшке верна, а до этого она их не подводила, то в реальном мире пройдет около четырех часов, но для самого Стива путешествие через портал займет всего пару минут. Ничего страшного. Это вам не самолет в Арктике топить. Брюс ему накидал список всего, что может пойти не так, но это ведь просто теории, верно?

— Эй, Стив, — мягко сказал Тони, и Стив открыл глаза, удивленно нахмурившись.

Тони никогда не звал его по имени. "Милый", "дорогой", "золотко", иногда — "Кэп", а вот просто по имени — никогда.

— На удачу, — сказал Тони.

Стив не успел спросить, что именно он имел в виду: Тони прикрыл глаза, положил руку ему на грудь ровно там, где билось сердце, и поцеловал. Ладонь по своей воле легла Тони между лопаток, и Стив подумал, что когда вернется с Эфиром, им надо будет это обсудить. А потом Тони скользнул языком ему в рот, и думать стало нечем.

Вскоре Тони оторвался от него и вывернулся из полуобъятия; все закончилось преступно быстро, как показалось Стиву, он открыл глаза и хотел сказать что-то, но Тони по-лисьи улыбнулся и закончил фразу:

— ...мне.

— А?..

Тони подмигнул ему и нырнул в портал спиной вперед.

— Тони!!!

Брюс, как оказалось, тактично отвернулся, пока они целовались, зато теперь громко матерился, схватившись за голову. Стив был близок к тому, чтобы последовать его примеру.

— Эй, народ, что у вас там? — спросила по рации доктор Фостер.

— Тони сам сунулся в портал вместо Стива, — мрачно сообщил Брюс.

— Ради науки?

— Ради любви!

Тогда Стив понял, что ошибся в Тони не только насчет хамства.

Следующие пять часов были сущим адом. Брюс и доктор Фостер наблюдали за аномалиями и шарашились по зданию, настраивая аппаратуру, чтобы закрыть дыры, когда вернется Тони, а вот Стив просто ходил у портала, из которого он должен был появиться, как сторожевой пес.

Полтора года. Стив наблюдал за ним полтора года и только сейчас до него начало что-то доходить. Не того человека из Мстителей обозвали бессердечным. Да и, что уж там, безголовым.

Тогда, глядя в потолок, Стив пообещал себе, что когда они выкачают из Тони Эфир и окончательно разберутся со "схождением", он возьмет себя в руки, пойдет к Тони и заставит его говорить серьезно. А там, может...

* * *

Домой! Брюс и Фостер сопели в обе дырочки где-то в салоне — они заслужили. Тор уже отсигналил, что эльфов они помножили на ноль и передавал благодарности за (уж точно последний в жизни Тони) Иерихон. Оставалось надеяться, что Один еще долго не помрет, и что Локи не станет больше пытаться захватить Землю. Тони включил автопилот и довольно потянулся. Стив, тихо наблюдавший за ним из кресла второго пилота, подал голос:

— Тони, можешь сделать для меня кое-что?

Подавив желание уточнить "что-нибудь неприличное?" — потому что это прозвучало бы с ОЧЕНЬ отчетливой надеждой на положительный ответ — Тони улыбнулся и сказал правду:

— Для тебя — все что угодно.

— Можешь не врать и не увиливать следующие пять минут?

Тони начало одолевать смутное беспокойство, и все же он ответил:

— ...хорошо?

Стив посмотрел на него, как на заковыристый расклад на шахматной доске, и сказал:

— Ты меня любишь.

— ...

Тони моргнул и молча потянулся за своим кофе с тоником.

— И что, комментариев не будет? — поднял бровь Стив.

— Ты же просил меня не врать, — пожал плечами Тони.

С одной стороны, Тони ничего не сказал, с другой — все прояснилось... и у него будто гора с плеч свалилась. Честно, он просто устал беспокоиться. К тому же, Стив сам догадался и не сбежал в Австралию, значит все не так плохо...

Тони не успел закончить мысль, потому что Стив вытянул его из-за штурвала и приобнял, словно собирался танцевать с ним танго, только не их "петушиные бои", а классическое.

— Знаешь, — тихо, с хрипотцой сказал Стив, и у Тони в секунду вся кровь отлила от лица, чтобы оказаться ниже пояса. — Кажется, мне нужен один из тех плакатов в шкафчик. "Виновны в вашей бисексуальности".

— Что, правда? — выдохнул Тони ему в губы и удовлетворенно увидел, как у Стива зрачки заполняют радужку.

— Да, только есть одна проблема. — Ладонь Стива медленно поползла по спине Тони к пояснице и ниже. — Я не могу быть виноват в своей же бисексуальности, я же не нарцисс.

— Действительно. И кого же ты хочешь?.. — Тони улыбнулся, предугадывая ответ.

— Тебя. И в другом смысле тоже. — Стив сверкнул острой улыбкой и поцеловал его — жарко, нескромно и крайне неожиданно для "благовоспитанного мальчика", образ которого он эксплуатировал.

Тони забрался руками под темно-синюю форму, едва не хохоча в поцелуй, потому что...

У МЕНЯ НАКОНЕЦ-ТО БУДЕТ СЕКС

и

ТЕПЕРЬ ЭТОТ МУСКУЛИСТЫЙ КЕКСИК ТОЛЬКО МОЙ

и просто

УРА-А-А-А-А-А

— Постой, а не ты ли рисовал у меня на мотоцикле помадой "лжец"?

...ОЙ.


	8. Chapter 8

Где-то в своей жизни Стив свернул не туда: когда он после возвращения из Лондона пришел на исповедь и во всем признался, отец Дуглас за шторкой шепнул "слава тебе, Господи", а затем уже своим нормальным голосом попросил:

— Позволь, я прерву тебя буквально на одну минуту, сын мой.

— Конечно, святой отец, — недоуменно ответил Стив.

В соседней кабинке что-то звенькнуло, а затем прозвучал глухой выстрел.

— ...отец Дуглас, вы вскрыли шампанское? — сам себе не веря, спросил Стив.

— Именно, сын мой, потому что это стоит отметить! Держи!

Из-за шторки показалась рука с бокалом, полным шипучки, и Стив принял угощение, недоуменно моргая.

— Так ты говорил, он тебе во всем признался, и вы переспали.

Стив отпил шампанского и подумал, что все-таки прибухивающий философ отец Дуглас импонирует ему намного больше красавчика отца Фрэнсиса.

— Да... Хотя, я слаб в современной терминологии, что можно считать за секс?

* * *

Тони был не тем человеком, которому часто благоволила удача, но в этот раз ему повезло: в СМИ широко освещалось, что совместными усилиями ученых и Мстителей в Лондоне удалось предотвратить катастрофические последствия "схождения" Девяти миров, и общественность совершенно не удивило, что Тони, вернувшись в Нью-Йорк, щеголял с синяком на пол-лица.

Ролевые игры со сверхлюдьми — это очень плохая идея, не берите пример с дядюшки Тони. Он всего-то в порыве страсти попросил Капитана Америка его ударить. А ведь Стив еще спросил, уверен ли Тони, и стоит ли это делать. Ха-ха-ха. Тони еще сдержался, не стал просить это золотце о более пошлых вещах, типа "назови меня шлюшкой и трахни меня в рот". Хороший мальчик Стив только что признался себе, что ему нравятся не только девицы с формами, но и обладатель игрек-хромосомы, кокетливой бородки и вполне себе мужского набора половых признаков в лице Тони, не стоило так сразу его пугать.

Нет, Тони тогда и виду не подал, что у него посыпались искры из глаз, и просто сделал себе заметку на будущее — они со Стивом были слишком заняты тем, что распускали руки ко взаимному удовольствию. Но когда они закончили — да, пришлось тащиться к мини-бару и искать лед.

А вот Брюси с ребятами байками про "боевые травмы" было не провести, и теперь Тони сидел в пентхаусе, окруженный обеспокоенными Пеппер, Роуди, Майей, шпионскими двойняшками и, собственно, Брюсом, которые не успели порадоваться, что Тони наконец-то обломилось, потому что их беспокоило, не ввязался ли он в садо-мазо. Хотя думать о Стиве в контексте садо-мазо было очень странно.

— Тони, — мягко сказала Пеппер. — Мы твои друзья, не нужно ничего от нас скрывать. У Стива оказались... специфические потребности?

Тони, морщась, как раз менял компресс на синяке. Бессвязно выматерившись (больно было, сука), Тони ответил:

— Нет у Стива странных потребностей, он же ромашка. — Пеппер не выглядела убежденной, а Наташа очень красноречиво подняла бровь, и Тони признался: — Просто я попросил его дать мне по лицу. Потому что я дебил.

— И Роджерс, зная, что силушки у него немерено, просто взял и согласился? — с явным неодобрением уточнил Роуди.

Клинт молча подвинул стакан с джином и соломинкой в сторону Тони, потому что понимал в травмах и был чудным братюней: Тони старался не двигать левой частью рта без необходимости. Тони глотнул джина и ответил:

— Ну, он спросил, уверен ли я, я сказал да. Правда, он тогда держал меня за член, так что я и не на такое мог бы согласиться.

— Все, избавь меня от подробностей! — поднял руки Роуди. — Слишком много тестостерона и членов!

Клинт демонстративно вытащил свой слуховой аппарат — из солидарности с Роуди.

— Вот чисто из любопытства, — протянула Майя. — А какой у него?

— Но-но, не надо разевать рот на моего мужчину, дамочка! — ответил Тони, изображая жест возмущенной черной женщины, нагло слизанный у мамы-Роуди.

— Тони, не дразнись, — хмыкнула Пеппер, ухмыляясь. — Так какой?

Тони не хотел отпускать злобную шутку про то, что в постель с линейкой не ходит, и потому задумался, потягивая джин через соломинку.

— ...пропорциональный. Что, с учетом его габаритов и того, что моя последняя бисексуальная оргия была в две тысячи шестом, означает "пугающий".

— Если это проблема, — подала голос Наташа, изучавшая свой маникюр, — я могу записать тебя в школу минета.

— Блядь. — Роуди щедро плеснул джина и себе.

— Я не хочу знать, о чем вы сейчас говорите, верно? — весело сказал Клинт, салютуя Роуди своим стаканом.

Брюс и Майя бессердечно ржали, буквально до слез, а зря, потому что у Тони было серьезное искушение воспользоваться предложением Наташи. Надо было сменить тему.

— Леди, давно хотел спросить... — протянул Тони, переводя взгляд с Майи на Пеппер. — Вы не испытываете неловкости, когда мы все вместе собираемся? Потому что, ну...

— С чего бы? — сказал Брюс, утирая слезы в уголках глаз. — Мы же с тобой нормально общаемся, и Поттс за нас не волнуется, верно?

...погодите, что?

Вопрос был явно написан на его лице, потому что Брюс посмотрел на Пеппер и осторожно спросил:

— Так Тони не в курсе?

То есть, когда Тони с Пеппер расстались, она пошла искать утешения у Брюси? В груди поднялось смутное чувство, напоминающее обиду, что было иррационально и просто стремно, потому что за измену это не считалось...

Пеппер, предугадав ход его мыслей, закатила глаза.

— Нет, Тони, это не то, что ты подумал. Мы с Брюсом встречались в конце девяностых, когда я работала стюардессой, чтобы оплатить последний год в университете.

На язык просилась пошлая шутка, и Тони знал, что его за это будут бить (возможно, даже ногами), но не мог удержаться — он приобнял Брюса за плечи и радостно сказал:

— Так мы с тобой не только научные бро-бро!

— Тони, нет, — тихо сказал Брюс.

— Мы с тобой!..

— Тони, — угрожающе перебила его Пеппер. — Если ты хотя бы раз пошутишь про "бро по вагине", мы с Майей начнем называть тебя эстафетной палочкой.

В этот раз смеялись уже все, кроме Клинта, который теперь пожалел, что вытащил слуховой аппарат.

— Все, все, хватит, ребят, мне больно смеяться, пощадите!

Что ж, теперь хотя бы никто не будет считать Тони жертвой домашнего насилия. И сам Тони станет осторожнее в своих просьбах, потому что так ведь и инвалидом стать можно!

* * *

Стив наивно полагал, что из всей их братии кроме них с Баки шахматы никто не уважает, но тут Бак заглянул в Башню, чтобы обсудить теоретический мальчишник, Стив достал доску, про себя мерзко хихикая, потому что Баки явно больше думал о стриптизершах, чем о партии, а мимо проходил Тони...

— Не трогай коня, рокировку давай, — сказал он, глянув на доску, и отправился к кофеварке.

— А действительно, — хмыкнул Бак, лишив Стива шанса на одну из самых быстрых и разгромных побед в их общем счете.

Стив недовольно цокнул языком, сдвинул ферзя на e7, а затем поднял взгляд на колдовавшего над кофеваркой Тони и залип на ямочки на пояснице — "рабочие" штаны сползли преступно низко. Баки пришлось даже пощелкать у него перед носом, чтобы Стив отвлекся.

— Так вот, на меня в этом смысле можешь не полагаться, мне плевать, — сказал Стив, возвращаясь к обсуждению мальчишника.

— Потому что ты перешел на мужиков? — елейно спросил Баки.

От кофеварки послышалось тихое хрюканье. Тони нравились подколы Баки, но он категорически отказывался это признавать.

Стив посмотрел на старого друга с непробиваемым лицом, тяжело вздохнул, а затем веско уронил:

— Кордебалет.

— Так это когда было! — фыркнул Баки, походив конем на с1.

— Они на меня в карты играли, Бак. — Тони, откровенно гревший уши, подавился печеньем. — Кабаре выбирай без меня.

— Бедная ты моя проституточка, — пропел Баки.

— Не смешно, — проворчал Стив. — И я ведь отыграл себе право на здоровый сон, когда они меня затрахали, простите за каламбур, но потом Триша Техасские Титьки начала жульничать. Так ее ни разу и не поймал. — Он мстительно съел пешку Баки своей.

— Это случайно не Патриша Холидей была? "Девочка на щите", с пинап-плакатов? — спросил Тони.

Стив припомнил, что да, рисовали с них как-то такой плакат: Стив стоял спиной к художнику, повернув голову в профиль и выставив руку со щитом вверх, а на щите располагалась Триша — в платьице, коротком, как ее терпение и добродетель, ослепительно улыбаясь и выбрасывая вверх кулаки. Та еще была девица, одной из кличек у нее было "Патриша Прошмандэ", а ведь ей тогда было семнадцать...

— Она самая. Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что ты не сидел и не искал информацию про моих теоретических бывших долгими зимними вечерами...

— Не-не-не, ничего такого, — открестился Тони, вытаскивая кофейник и пару кружек. — Мне даже завидно немного. Патриша Холидей — фотомодель с самой длинной карьерой в истории. Она ушла на пенсию в двухтысячном и даже тогда выглядела достаточно хорошо, чтобы вызывать мысли типа "а я бы с ней замутил".

— Ну надо же, — удивленно моргнул Стив и сдвинул пешку на с5. — А мне уже начало казаться, что из всех моих знакомых, которые еще не на кладбище, песок сыпется.

— Не знаю насчет песочка, она давно по благотворительным вечерам не ходит, но я иногда общаюсь с ее внуком. Шторм говорит, что его бабуля еще ого-го, — пожал плечами Тони.

— Триша все-таки вышла замуж? — недоверчиво спросил Стив, пока Баки вертел в пальцах ладью.

— Ха-ха, конечно, нет. Одна из самых цитируемых фраз госпожи Холидей: "шлюхой жила — шлюхой и помру".

Тони незаметно переместился от кофеварки к плечу Стива: клюнул губами в скулу, заботливо подлил кофе, себя тоже не обидев. Стив провел кончиками пальцев по бледнеющему синяку у него на лице и вздохнул с сожалением.

— Еще болит?

— Ну так, — скривился Тони. — Теперь буду знать, что секс с суперсолдатами опасен для здоровья.

Стив ткнулся губами ему в висок, отодвинулся, но вместо того, чтобы снова обратить внимание на доску, засмотрелся: Тони был пленительно прекрасен, когда был вот так растрепан с недосыпа и лихорадочно сверкал глазами — особенно если знать, что весь этот блеск идет от желания, а не от передоза кофеина, как Стиву раньше казалось.

— Вы такие милые, аж тошнит, — сказал Баки. — D4-d1.

— Ты не испортишь мне настроение, Т-800! — сказал Тони, по своей давней привычке подлезая Стиву под руку и обнимая, как плюшевого мишку.

Стив, довольно улыбаясь, сдвинул коня на b6.

— Как думаешь, Старк, Наташа сделает тебя подружкой невесты? Когда подружка невесты спит с шафером на свадьбе — это к удаче, — с абсолютно невинным видом продолжил Баки.

— Мне не идет лавандовый, — невозмутимо ответил Тони: он уже видел эскизы платьев для подружек невесты. — Кстати, убери-ка руки от слона.

— Тони, — недовольно сказал Стив.

Тони, однако, не остановился. Даже больше: он отцепился от Стива, осмотрел доску, прикусив щеку, а затем, ухмыльнувшись, сказал:

— Ладно, Робокоп, подвинься.

И выжил Баки с его места напротив Стива.

— G2-g3!

— C8-b8.

— B3-a5!

— Как часто ты играешь? — моргнул Стив, уводя слона с линии огня. — Никогда не думал, что тебя привлекает стратегия, ты же "король импровизации".

— Стратегия — это твоя фишка, — ухмыльнулся Тони и сдвинул своего слона на h3. — Я просто хорош в математике. — Почувствовав на себе скептический взгляд Стива, Тони пожал плечами и уточнил: — Ладно, я феерически, невероятно хорош в математике.

— Если ты его размажешь, — вставил Баки, — с меня пиво.

— Договорились, — ответил Тони и пожал ему руку, не глядя.

— Это заговор, — констатировал Стив.

— Ну-ну, ходи давай.

Следующие несколько минут Стив и Тони молча атаковали и парировали, периодически встречаясь взглядами, и у Стива крепло подозрение: кто бы ни выиграл эту партию, она в любом случае закончится развратом. (Возможно, Баки придется промыть себе глаза хлоркой, чтобы это забыть.) В попытке отвлечься от раздевания Тони глазами (Стив еще в самолете выяснил, что Тони делал эпиляцию всего тела из-за того, что пару раз ему пришлось влезать в доспех в одном белье, и это было ох, как горячо), он припомнил давний смутно беспокоивший его момент и поинтересовался:

— Слушай, Бак, а почему ты вообще хотел взять фамилию Наташи? Джеймс Романов звучит ужасно.

— Кэп прав, это отстой, — вставил Тони, съедая слоном ладью Стива.

Баки на это закатил глаза, лениво наблюдая за партией.

— Это же псевдоним. Ее имя очень явно выдает ее возраст. Если ты встречаешь в странах бывшего СССР человека с "революционным" именем типа "Вилен", ему гарантированно не меньше семидесяти. А что до фамилии... — Баки написал что-то на салфетке и показал Стиву.

— Это что за парселтанг... — удивленно моргнул Стив, пытаясь разобрать кучу сплавленных согласных.

— Стив, ты прелесть! — умиленно произнес Тони.

"Поттериана" Стиву не то чтобы понравилась, но на нее много ссылались, пришлось ознакомиться.

— Слабак, я в шестидесятых жил на улице с таким названием, — фыркнул Баки.

Тони, подозрительно нахмурившись, выхватил салфетку у Баки из пальцев, прочел свистяще-шипящий труднопроизносимый набор букв и с глазами по блюдцу воззрился на Баки.

— А батюшка у нее случайно не?..

— Ага.

— Так она не просто так называет Сталина "дядя Йося".

— Прикинь.

— И вот ее держали на оперативной работе?

— О, Иосиф Виссарионович предлагал ей пост с перспективами в НКВД, она сама отказалась.

— Пиздец. Кстати, жаль тебя расстраивать, но эта фамилия с твоим именем звучит еще хуже, чем "Романов".

— Я знаю.

— Ты не приколист, Барнс, ты отмороженный.

Стив мог только недоуменно моргать, прислушиваясь к их быстрому обмену репликами.

— Я что-то упустил в этой жизни, да?

Тони, тряхнув головой, снова повернулся к доске.

— О, caro mio, есть вещи, которые лучше не знать. — Тони осмотрел доску и разулыбался, как сытый удав. — Барнс, чтоб ты знал, я люблю нефильтрованное. Милый, тебе мат.

Баки очень громко злорадствовал и изображал танец злобного гения, но Стив не стал это комментировать. Он обошел стол, снял Тони со стула, подхватив под бедра одной рукой (у Тони на мгновение перехватило дыхание), запрокинул голову и наигранно буднично спросил:

— Может, тебя в душ отнести?

— Не возражаю! — сверкнул глазами Тони в ответ.

— Большое вам человеческое спасибо, что не стали трахаться при мне! — прокричал им вслед Баки.

* * *

На следующее утро Тони вышел к завтраку, жутко хромая, и Клинт схватился за голову.

— Слишком... много... шуток... не могу выбрать...

Майя истерически хихикала, уткнувшись в плечо Брюсу, сам же Брюс глушил смех кулаком и бил ладонью по столу.

Фостер единственная оказалась нормальным человеком: заботливо помогла Тони добраться до дивана и налила кофийку.

— Это не смешно, шутники чертовы. — Она заботливо погладила Тони по плечу. — Я тебя так понимаю, Тони. Ты бы видел, что в штанах у Тора...

— Это вообще не то, о чем вы все подумали, — проворчал Тони. — И это охереть как обидно.

— Думаешь, мы поверим, что ты упал с лестницы? — хмыкнула Майя.

Тони, вспомнив давешние акробатические этюды в душе, печально вздохнул. Стив успешно поддавался развращению, и, Тони смел надеяться, постепенно влюблялся. Ладно, Тони был почти в этом уверен — все-таки, он был весьма харизматичным засранцем. По поводу собственной сексуальной привлекательности комплексов у него не было, и Стив своими аппетитами их появлению не способствовал. Ох и горячего же мужика себе Тони урвал. Но — увы и ах! — тот факт, что секс со сверхлюдьми опасен для здоровья, опять дал о себе знать.

— Не добрались мы еще до того самого, о чем вы подумали, если вас это волнует, — проворчал Тони в свой кофе.

Фостер, нахмурившись, присела перед ним на корточки, заглядывая в глаза.

— Тогда что это за представление с забавной походкой?

Тони помассировал висок и ответил:

— Мне, блин, следовало предвидеть, что человек, чей сексуальный опыт ограничивается проститутками с района и артистками кордебалета, рано или поздно попытается разложить меня на шпагат чисто по привычке. А я, блин, мужик, мне сорок лет, и никакой йогой я не занимаюсь, какой нахер шпагат?! — красочно описал ситуацию Тони и буркнул, резюмируя: — Растяжение у меня.

Фостер, явно представив, как все это происходило, помотала головой и заботливо поинтересовалась:

— Ты все еще уверен, что встречаться со Стивом — это хорошая идея?

— Конечно, хорошая. Ты что, с ума сошла? — возмущенно ответил Тони, а затем расплылся в улыбке Гринча. — Стиву было так жаль. Так жаль. Всю эту неделю он будет носить меня на руках, куда бы я ни захотел, и выполнять все мои желания.

— Ну, если ты так ставишь вопрос... — протянула Фостер, судя по расчетливому огоньку в глазах, подумывая, как бы подбить Тора на что-то подобное.

Тони, пряча ухмылку в своем кофе, загадочно сверкал глазами в ответ. Ему после вчерашнего фиаско с растяжением перепал совершенно восхитительный минет — тренировался этот красавчик на чем-то, что ли? — и в это он своих коллег и приятелей посвящать определенно не собирался.


	9. Chapter 9

Было далеко за полночь. Тони хмуро сидел на кушетке и дулся, ожидая, когда подготовят рентген-кабинет, и когда Стив вернется с "анестезией": после раздраженного вопля Тони он послушно взял из машины термос и пошел в ближайший бар, за литром Маргариты. Как и все остальные неприятности в его жизни, эта состояла из серии гребаных случайностей. Нет, ладно, наверное, этим бы все и закончилось, рано или поздно, но Тони определенно предпочел бы обойтись без внеочередного похода к травматологу.

С месяц назад они с Наташей вывели своих стариканов в секс-шоп, чтобы повеселиться. Барнс ходил по отделам, словно по кунсткамере, тыкал в наиболее странные экспонаты, гыгыкал и комментировал. Стив же с каменным лицом уточнял назначение определенных вещиц, затем поворачивался к Тони всем телом, и, очень красочно интонируя, спрашивал "зачем". Дальше было несколько вариантов развития событий.

А:

— Это... это зажимы для сосков.

— ЗАЧЕМ.

— Кто-то любит добавить немного боли для остроты ощущений. Как когда я попросил тебя дать мне по лицу. Хотя тут ты прав, вот эти вещички — уже перебор.

Б:

— ...что это?

— Эм... ну... наверное... хотя, я сам не знаю, надо погуглить.

В:

— ЗАЧЕМ.

— Тс-с, дома покажу, — жарко выдыхал Тони Стиву на ухо, сметая приглянувшийся предмет в корзину.

Тогда же Тони пришла чудная идея подарка на свадьбу, и он предложил Барнсу снабдить его протез вибрацией.

— Нафига?

— Так это не тебе, это Наташе!

Наташа, правда, сказала, что это хреновая идея, потому что если вибрация случайно включится во время задания, Барнс нормально целиться не сможет и завалит всю операцию, но жест оценила.

Уже за ужином, в Башне, Тони игрался со стеком с наконечником в виде сердечка, купленным чисто по приколу. Клинт, который подумывал купить старшему ребенку пони на день рождения, явно желал стек экспроприировать под свои нужды, и, получив по рукам (потому что Тони еще не наигрался, дите великовозрастное), поинтересовался:

— А, так ты все-таки не зря его купил? Будешь говорить Кэпу "накажи меня, папочка" каждый раз, как налажаешь?

Тони, поморщившись, отложил стек.

— Два момента. Во-первых, шутки про вертикальный инцест и педофилию — это безвкусно и _отвратительно_. — Проходивший мимо Стив хлопнул Тони по протянутой ладони. — А во-вторых... я бы скорее говорил "накажи меня, дедушка".

Стив тут же раздраженно рявкнул "ТОНИ!" — и пока Клинт хихикал, хлопая ладонью по столу, Тони уже был на полпути в мастерскую: никогда в жизни он не бегал так быстро.

Итак, Тони накупил множество ништяков для веселого времяпрепровождения в спальне. И убрал в ящик, потому что Стив явно был еще не готов опробовать все это бесстыдное, распутное великолепие. Ну, кроме массажного масла, и то с ним сначала "фейл" получился. Тони попросил Стива помять ему спинку, а Стив, добрая душа, согласился, потому что думал, что у Тони спину скрутило, и чуть не переломил ему хребет.

Тогда еще надо было понять, что добром это все не кончится. Но, увы, глубоко в душе (а может, не так уж и глубоко) Тони был оптимистом.

Некоторое время все шло довольно неплохо. Тони стал брать у Наташи уроки шаолиньского ушу (главным специалистом по этому делу у них был Барнс, но он, конечно же, шел на хер), частично из-за истории с альпакой, но больше из-за растяжки. Про тот самый ящик Тони немного подзабыл, да и было как-то незачем: они со Стивом отлично удовлетворялись обнаженными обнимашками и ох, каким чувственным взаимным рукоблудием. Вспоминая, как сложно все начиналось, Тони дико радовался с того, что Стив, когда слышал шутки про "шестьдесят девять", теперь ухмылялся, а не прикрывался фейспалмом.

Дошло до того, что в маленьком, уютном блоге Стива (как только Стив освоил фотошоп, Тони показал ему соцсети для художников, а вот видеопослание из двадцать третьего зажилил) появилась пара зарисовок Тони посткоитального (в коллекции уже были Тони похмельный, Тони ехидный и Тони, планирующий захват мира), в очень льстящем ему стиле: он был весь подтянутый, томный, с яркими, будто подведенными ресницами; даже в сетке шрамов на груди было свое изящество. Поскольку в блоге и до этого появлялись портреты Мстителей и конкретно Тони (Стив утверждал, что его банально легче всего рисовать), подписчики заклеймили юзера **@renaissance_turtle** фанаточкой Тони Старка. С никнейма Тони ловил легкий диссонанс, потому что он не был уверен, была ли это шутка насчет "Черепашек-ниндзя", или Стив называл себя черепашкой, потому что еще не совсем адаптировался (например, Тони пришлось учить его ПДД, потому что во время войны кое-кто водил в основном грузовики, танки и байк, и все по бездорожью, и когда Тони в первый раз пустил Стива за руль своей Ауди, то чуть не поседел). А может, Стив скучал по своему щиту, который когда-то таскал на спине — опять же, как черепашка.

С другой стороны, если вспомнить, кто именно приучил Тора перед каждым ударом молнии говорить "пика-пика"... Клинт чуть из гнезда от смеха не выпал, когда Тор в первый раз на поле боя басовито и рокочуще изобразил Пикачу, а Стив весьма достоверно делал вид, что он тут вообще не при чем, так что не знаешь — не догадаешься.

Да уж, теперь Тони понимал себя-будущего намного больше.

...Утром, в день свадьбы Наташи с Барнсом, Тони помогал Стиву завязывать бабочку. Стив был не в курсе, сколько Тони отвалил за его смокинг, да оно и к лучшему. Тони не жалел ни цента из потраченной суммы, потому что Стив выглядел просто сногсшибательно — хоть сейчас на обложку какого-нибудь журнала. И вот так, разглаживая несуществующие складки на груди у своего... своего Стива, Тони задумчиво протянул:

— Пожалуй, сегодня я тебе дам.

— Как и в любой другой день? — непонимающе моргнул Стив.

Тони, вздохнув, посмотрел ему в глаза, прижался всем телом и, взяв Стива за запястья, положил его ладони на свой зад.

— О... Ого, — поперхнулся Стив.

Тони медленно (и немного томно) растянул губы в улыбке: судя по тому, что уперлось ему в низ живота, Стиву идея очень даже понравилась.

— А ты сидеть сможешь после этого? — поинтересовался Стив, оглаживая сквозь брюки часть тела под вопросом.

— От скромности ты не умрешь, — фыркнул Тони, хотя, если быть честным, Стив просто был объективен. — Мы кое о чем забыли.

Тони выпутался из объятий, поманил Стива за собой и, присев на корточки у комода, наконец открыл "ящик Пандоры".

— Оу. — Стив, судя по порозовевшим скулам, успел позабыть про непотребный арсенал, зато теперь с удвоенной силой представлял, как все это великолепие будет использоваться на Тони.

— Эта побольше, эта упирается в простату, эта вибрирует. Выбирай, что твоей душе угодно из меня вытащить сегодня вечером, — проговорил Тони, показывая на закупленные пробки жестами ведущего телемагазина.

— П-подожди, — поднял руку Стив, глядя на Тони невозможно большими глазами. — Ты что, собираешься... проходить с этим весь день?

— О, милый, в этом и смысл, — сказал Тони, глядя на Стива снизу вверх и проводя ладонью по мощному бедру в сторону паха. — Чтобы я привык и вечером, расслабленный и растянутый, — Тони постепенно переходил на урчащие кошачьи нотки, — смог тебя оседлать.

— Тони, — непривычно высоким голосом ответил Стив, — у меня сейчас швы на ширинке разойдутся.

— Не беспокойся, я тебе помогу. Только сначала выберем, что именно, — Тони намеренно, напоказ облизнулся, — мы в меня вставим.

Тони с превеликим удовольствием наблюдал, как Стив заливался краской до кончиков ушей — вот же, мистер Скромность, и этот человек позавчера слизывал у него с губ собственную сперму. Проследив за взглядом Стива, Тони ухмыльнулся, взял упаковку с пробкой и тюбик со смазкой.

— Значит, с вибрацией. Все, отпираться бесполезно, дорогой, ты такой же развратник, как и я, — широко ухмылялся Тони, заставляя Стива пятиться к двери ванной.

— Тони, это хреновая идея! Я же шафер, я должен за всем следить, мне еще речь толкать, а тут ты с этим... я забуду все слова!

— Будешь упираться, и я пойду на свадьбу в доспехе, а под ним на мне будут только красные стринги!

Мужик сказал — мужик сделал. Поскольку свадьба была супергеройская, а у Тони в анамнезе уже были праздники, на которых он появлялся в доспехе (идите вы на фиг с вашим дресс-кодом, господа, ни один костюм от Вествуд не стоил хотя бы в половину так же дорого, как любой из доспехов Тони), никто не удивился.

Пульт от пробки Тони сунул Стиву в карман смокинга еще утром, и Стив мстительно его использовал, если Тони отвлекался в неудачный момент, начинал кого-нибудь доставать и вообще всячески безобразничать. Однако то, что ждало его под доспехом, явно не давало Стиву покоя, и все кончилось тем, чего Стив так опасался с самого начала: во время тоста шафера он встретился глазами с Тони... и забыл все слова.

Тони был ему не только... возлюбленным? В общем, Тони с ним не только миловался и целовался, Тони был его другом. А друзья всегда спасают своих бро-бро в сложной ситуации. Так что, быстро припомнив рассказы Наташи о русской традиции с похищением невесты со свадьбы, Тони со злодейским хохотом подхватил Наташу за талию и смылся через окно.

Пришлось, правда, притормозить у магазина меховых изделий и купить Наташе шубу, потому что, привет, декабрь на дворе, на улице было около тридцати пяти по Фаренгейту, и уже потом лететь на продуваемую всеми ветрами крышу Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг.

Наташа, золотая голова, разгладив молочного цвета юбку и плотнее запахнув шубу, вскрыла стащенную со стола за долю секунды до собственного похищения бутылку шампанского, отпила и предложила Тони.

— Спасибо, Тони, это было весело. Не думаю, что, например, Клинт, смог бы похитить меня так же эффектно.

Тони присел рядом и едва подавил стон, потому что пробка неудачно сдвинулась — или наоборот, чересчур удачно, это как посмотреть.

— Да я этого и не планировал, но Стив забыл текст.

— Да ладно? — недоверчиво хмыкнула Наташа, снова отпивая шампанского и легкомысленно покачивая ногами.

Тони, чуть поморщившись, попробовал сесть поудобнее, и пробка наконец сменила положение на более приемлемое.

— Что это с тобой, — сощурилась Наташа. — У тебя опять какое-то растяжение?

— Ну почти, — с истерической ноткой хохотнул Тони.

Наташа изучающе смотрела на него секунды три, а потом всплеснула руками, едва не пролив шампанское.

— Да ну, серьезно, ты решил прийти на мою свадьбу с пробкой к заднице?

— Просто Стив с утра был такой красивый, слово за слово, ну я и... — протянул Тони, жалостливо глядя на Наташу.

— С утра? Да ты удивительно хорошо держался, — хмыкнула Наташа.

Они выпили еще немного. Люди со смотровой площадки их явно фотографировали, но шли они лесом, не их дело, что Железный Человек и Черная Вдова на крыше обсуждают.

— Вообще-то, это не так сложно. Штырит только первые минут двадцать, потом уже внимания не обращаешь. Только если сдвинется неудачно, или вибрацию врубить.

— Дай угадаю, у тебя под доспехом еще и нет ничего.

— Стринги, — покаянно признался Тони.

— Тони, блядь, — выдохнула Наташа, качая головой, и выпила еще. — Я бы пообещала отчебучить на _твоей_ свадьбе что-нибудь похуже, но мне даже в голову ничего не приходит!

Тони, склонив голову, посмотрел на красивый Наташин профиль на фоне заката, на украшенную перьями высокую прическу (под молочным кителем у Наташи был покрытый теми же белоснежными перьями лиф, в качестве дани ее первой ведущей партии в Кировском театре).

— Ты самая прекрасная невеста на всем Восточном побережье.

Уголок алых губ пополз вверх.

— Даже не скажешь, что тебе уже...

— Завались и не порть момент!

_Тем временем на крыльце ресторана..._

Баки спокойно докуривал уже третью папиросу. Коулсон с Клинтом кому-то звонили и что-то искали в телефонах. Стив же пытался выдрать себе волосы.

— Я не понимаю! У вас же было все хорошо! А Тони... после того, как он сегодня... Ты думаешь, у них с Наташей что-то есть?!

Баки с невероятно невозмутимым видом для человека, у которого увели невесту со свадьбы, пожал плечами.

Все это казалось не только нелогичным, но и страшно несправедливым. После того, как Тони так долго за ним ухаживал, любил, черт возьми, Тони ведь точно его любил... Именно когда Стив нашел в себе то, о чем раньше и подумать не мог, попал под его обаяние и очарование, и, возможно, начал чувствовать в ответ что-то похожее... Вот так спустить все коту под хвост?..

А это утро? А весь этот день? Стив глаз от него отвести не мог, тогда как...

— Па-ску-да-а-а, — пропел Баки, выдыхая дым. — Прекрати выдумывать то, чего нет. По лицу же вижу.

Стив, моргнув, диковато оглянулся на Баки. Тот, вздохнув, выкинул бычок, вытащил из продолговатой пачки с частью карты некой местности и надписью на кириллице еще одну папиросу, прикурил и пояснил:

— Похищение невесты со свадьбы — это одна из дурацких русских традиций. Старк это знает — ему Наташа рассказывала, я сам слышал. А сделал он это потому, что ты, приятель, запнулся посреди тоста, будто тебя стукнули по голове.

— Нашел! — сказал Клинт, не отрывая глаз от телефона. — Они на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг. — Он продемонстрировал экран с чьим-то постом в твиттере и добавил: — Бухают.

Стив выдохнул и прислонился к стене.

— И что, раньше нельзя было сказать?

— Ты очень забавно паниковал, — ухмыльнулся Баки. — Кстати, готовься, за невесту, вообще-то выкуп положен, и я не удивлюсь, если Старк потребует, чтобы тебя скинули ему на ручки. Возможно, голым.

_Тем временем на Эмпайр-стейт-билдинг..._

— Что-то они долго, у нас так скоро шампанское закончится, — протянула Наташа.

— Если закончится, спустимся на смотровую площадку, я врублю музычку, и мы потанцуем свинг, — пожал плечами Тони. — Так мы точно в тренды твиттера попадем.

— К чему ждать? — фыркнула Наташа и обняла Тони за шею.

— А действительно!

Когда у смотровой площадки завис квинджет, Тони с Наташей вполне прилично отплясывали под один из первых альбомов Синатры, особенно с учетом того, что доспех был не для танцев ни разу, да и пробка, опять же...

Первым, что сказал Стив, когда они снова приземлились у ресторана, было:

— У меня нет слов.

— Найди одно, — поднял бровь Тони. — "Спасибо". Я отвлек народ от того, как ты облажался.

— Он подумал, что у тебя роман с Наташей! — радостно просветил его проходивший мимо Клинт.

Тони посмотрел на мрачного Стива, ища на его лице признаки того, что Клинт пошутил, но...

— _Серьезно?!_

— В свое оправдание могу сказать, что благодаря твоим фокусам у меня в голову сегодня поступает очень мало крови, — проворчал Стив.

Тони с тяжелым вздохом оглянулся на Наташу, пристроившую шубу на своем стуле вместо шкуры убитого медведя. Та одними губами, но очень отчетливо сказала ему "идите на хуй", что Тони воспринял за разрешение покинуть мероприятие, после чего потянул Стива на выход.

— Ты кусок дурака.

— Я тупею, когда ревную, прости.

Тони, удостоверившись, что Стив крепко держится на доспехе, приготовился стартовать, и перед тем, как закрыть лицевую панель шлема, невольно усмехнулся.

— Ты меня ревнуешь. Забавное ощущение.

— Я... кажется, люблю тебя?

Тони не понимал, как можно выглядеть стоически хмурым и растерянно беспомощным одновременно, но Стиву это прекрасно удавалось.

— Ох, Стив... — Тони знал, что у него на лице ужаснейшая мечтательная улыбка идиота... ну и наплевать. — Держись крепче.

Пентхаус был абсолютно пуст. Поэтому ничто не помешало Тони вылезти из доспеха прямо в гостевом зале. А Стиву — с непривычно порочной ухмылкой на лице достать из кармана пульт от пробки и выкрутить вибрацию на максимум. Тони судорожно вобрал в себя воздух и предупредил:

— Либо убавь мощность, золотко, либо до спальни тебе придется меня нести.

— Не возражаю, — ответил Стив и по недавно обретенной привычке подхватил Тони под бедра одной рукой.

В этот раз пробка ткнулась ровно туда, куда хотелось, и Тони, тихо заскулив, закатил глаза и уперся ладонями Стиву в плечо. А тот еще и широко языком по животу провел, и улыбался при этом, сволочь. Тони чувствовал, как под влажным касанием судорожно сокращаются мышцы, и понимал, что уже совсем поплыл.

Тони не помнил, как они добрались до спальни, зато в памяти отчетливо отпечаталось, как Стив стягивал с него стринги зубами. И обещал как-нибудь нарисовать именно такого: горячего, не помнящего себя, до дрожи возбужденного. Пока Стив сдирал с себя смокинг с такой скоростью, будто он был новобранцем, а рядом стоял офицер с горящей спичкой, Тони встал на колени, уткнувшись лицом в простыни, и глухо простонал:

— Вытащи...

— Господи, Тони, — прорычал Стив, и Тони засмеялся было, но тут Стив взялся за основание пробки, легко потянул, и смех перешел в новый стон.

Когда внутри стало пусто, Тони протянул руку, не глядя, положил ладонь Стиву на шею, притянул к себе и жадно впился в приоткрытые губы. Влажно, порочно и просто восхитительно.

— М-м-м, ложись на спину, милый. Я же тебе обещал... — Тони понимал, что улыбка у него маньячно-лихорадочная, но поделать с собой ничего не мог.

Стив, впрочем, был ничем не лучше. С хаосом на голове, дикими, почти черными глазами, алыми пятнами на скулах. Он послушно лег на спину, не отрывая от Тони голодного взгляда.

Тони щедро добавил смазки, он себе врагом не был, и медленно, на длинном выдохе, опустился сверху, вцепляясь короткими ногтями Стиву в живот.

— Ох, ты у нас очень большой мальчик.

Стив, откинув голову и зажмурившись, дышал коротко и рвано, ему явно было вообще ни до чего, но он все же спросил:

— Ты как? Дальше сможешь?

Тони простонал нечто нечленораздельно утвердительное, положил ладонь на собственный истекающий смазкой член и снова поплыл. Ощущения были очень острые, близко к грани, но еще на той стороне, где было охренеть, как хорошо. Стив гладил его ладонями по бокам и хрипло дышал, глядя из-под полуопущенных ресниц.

Сколько это продолжалось, Тони в душе не представлял, просто в какой-то момент он услышал собственный голос:

— Сти-ив, я уже скоро, может, две минуты, давай со мной...

Стив сел, крепко удерживая Тони за бедра, стал целовать плечи, задевая зубами, а затем сжал бока своими огромными горячими ладонями и стал насаживать Тони на себя, словно живую куклу. Тони зажмурился, целуя его влажный лоб и виски, крепче сжал пальцы на своем члене и приобнял Стива свободной рукой.

Определенно стоило того, подумал он, выплескиваясь себе на пальцы и зажимаясь. А потом Стив мягко что-то простонал Тони в плечо, кончая, и...

— Бля-а-а-а-а-а-а-а... — Просто протяжно сматериться, а не заорать, Тони посчитал подвигом.

— Что?.. — встрепенулся Стив.

— Ребра, с-с-сука, пусти!

— Ох, черт! — Стив тут же убрал руки с его боков, но было уже поздно.

— Стив, мне нужен доктор.

...Именно так Тони оказался на той же кушетке в кабинете травматолога накануне.

Его перевязали и отправили домой — с рецептами на обезболивающие препараты для его двух переломов и трех трещин. По крайней мере, обошлось без смещений, это было бы совсем невесело. Теперь же...

Тони мрачно кивнул миловидной доктору Кэйхолл, прошел в знакомый рентген-кабинет и положил левую ладонь куда нужно.

Стив все еще не вернулся. Либо искал бар, либо ему слишком долго делали литр Маргариты.

Пять минут спустя доктор Кэйхолл показывала Тони на снимке его поломанные фаланги на среднем и указательном пальцах. Хорошо еще, что это была не рабочая рука.

— Мистер Старк, — осторожно сказала доктор Кэйхолл, накладывая гипс. — Мне связаться с полицией? Вы подвергаетесь домашнему насилию?

— Э...

Тони растерянно захлопал ресницами. Хотя, ее можно было понять: второй визит за два дня, а миссии Мстителей были на виду.

— Нет, почему...

— Скажите, пожалуйста, как именно вы получили этот перелом?

Тони мрачно вздохнул и поморщился, потому что, ну, ребра.

— Если дело в Капитане Америка... — доктор Кэйхолл понизила голос. — Если вы думаете, что вам не поверят, я буду вашим свидетелем в суде.

Тони прикрыл глаза здоровой ладонью и проворчал:

— Дело в нем, но все не так, как выглядит. Я состою с ним в романтических отношениях.

— БДСМ? — тут же предположила доктор Кэйхолл.

— Нет, не БДСМ. — Тони покачал головой, глядя в сторону. — Вчера, с ребрами — это он меня слишком сильно сжал в порыве страсти. Ему было за это очень, очень стыдно.

— Ага, — с отчетливым скептицизмом сказала доктор Кэйхолл, доставая самоклеящийся бинт.

— Настолько стыдно — а он, знаете, считал себя натуралом до встречи со мной, — что он сегодня предложил мне быть сверху. Я понимал, что он к этому вообще не готов, и предложил ему для начала попробовать оральный секс с дополнительной стимуляцией, ну вы понимаете, — ворчал Тони, сложив два пальца вместе на здоровой руке. — Я не предвидел того, что у суперсолдат стальные мышцы... везде, блин. Вообще везде.

Доктор Кэйхолл посмотрела на него, как на ущербного, и веско сказала:

— Если у него такие проблемы, может, он будет встречаться с персонами в рамках своего вида? Вашему Халку переломы определенно не страшны.

— Эй! — обиженно отозвался Тони. — Я его люблю, вообще-то. Стив — хороший парень.

Доктор Кэйхолл, закончив, вымыла руки и села заполнять регистрационные формы.

— Раз так, то я надеюсь больше никогда не видеть вас в своем кабинете, мистер Старк.

То, что Тони защищал честь Стива перед травматологом, правда, не означало, что он не злился. Поэтому, когда все-таки вернувшийся из "похода к Ородруину" Стив проводил его до машины и заботливо налил Маргариту в крышку термоса, Тони прожег его взглядом и припечатал:

— Тебе охренеть, как повезло, что это была не рабочая рука. Если бы я месяц не смог ничего паять, я бы тебя просто уничтожил.

Стив, краснея, закрыл лицо руками.

— И если ты думаешь, что после этого я засуну в тебя самое дорогое, советую тебе подумать еще раз!

Стив, не отнимая ладоней от лица, отчаянно, тоненько взвыл от стыда.

— Надо будет что-то придумать. Может, Экстремис?.. — задумчиво протянул Тони, наливая в колпачок еще Маргариты.

— Тони, — Стив посмотрел на него, нервно сглотнув. — С Экстремисом в такой ситуации, как сегодня, ты бы мне там все сжег.

— А... да, действительно.

Еще с пару минут Стив прожигал своим свекольно-красным лбом руль, пока Тони раздраженно цедил свой коктейль. В газетном киоске рядом с машиной на одной из первых полос было броское "СОВЕТСКИЙ СОЮЗ РАСПАЛСЯ? ТОНИ СТАРК УВОДИТ НЕВЕСТУ У ЗИМНЕГО СОЛДАТА И ОКАЗЫВАЕТСЯ В БОЛЬНИЦЕ!".

— Скажи мне, что ты снова будешь выполнять все мои желания.

— Угу.

— Вот и ладушки. Заводи, поехали домой.


	10. Chapter 10

Клинт вывалил перед Стивом и Тони кучу разноцветных презервативов прямо на стойку, за которой они любили завтракать, в то утро, когда Стив достал пылившееся в кладовке последние полтора года проститутское синее ретро-трико. К несчастью, трико пришлось выкапывать из закромов не потому, что Тони потребовал немного ролевых игр в спальне, а потому что он был мстителен, злопамятен, дышал диафрагмой из-за боли в ребрах и бесился из-за ограниченной функциональности левой руки.

К Стиву уже подкатывали люди из министерства образования с идеей коротких воспитательных роликов для молодежи. Стив не видел в этом ничего плохого, но Тони, прочитав тексты и требования, категорично заявил, что не позволит ему так позориться. Теперь, судя по всему, он возжелал обратного, так что Стив уже предвкушал многие нудные часы перед камерой с улыбкой "ты нужен своей стране, приятель". Стив был не против, правда. Это же ради детишек. А Тони хоть посмеется — Стив видеть его не мог с этим похоронно-болезненным выражением лица.

Которое почти не поменялось, когда Тони выудил из своего омлета один цветной квадратик и, щурясь, прочел мелкий шрифт.

— Не слишком метко для Соколиного Глаза, Бартон.

— Цвет не нравится? — вздернул бровь Клинт, пока Стив пытался выловить аналогичный пакетик из своего кофе. — Нашему Капитану Кирку должен пойти желтый.

— Размер, Леголас. Ни мне, ни Кэпу. К тому же, нам без надобности, — фыркнул Тони, отправив квадратик в лоб Клинту, но тот увернулся. — Кэп не переносит болячки, никто из нас не может забеременеть. И просто незачем, анал — это слишком травматично.

Ухмылка на лице Клинта тут же оплыла, став откровенно кислой.

— Не хочу ничего знать о твоих анальных трещинах, Тони.

— Фу, — поморщился Тони и оглянулся на пламенеющего лицом Стива. — Возможно, я переборщил с обидками, могло быть и хуже.

— Тони... — Стив сжал пальцами переносицу. — Я же тебе кости переломал, можешь крыситься на меня сколько тебе будет угодно, я заслужил.

— Постойте-ка, — моргнул Клинт, всю неделю после свадьбы Барнсов отдыхавший у себя на ферме. — В газетах не врали? Ты угодил в больницу? Как вы вообще умудрились?

— Снеговичок любит жаркие объятия, — ограничился Тони цитатой из недавнего мультика, за что Стив был ему благодарен.

После двух эпических фиаско подряд они решили больше не рисковать. Оно и к лучшему... наверное. С одной стороны, Стиву и так было хорошо с Тони: он был изобретательным, чувственным, отзывчивым и совершенно бесстыдным. А с тех пор как Наташа начала заниматься с ним ушу, и у Тони стало лучше с растяжкой... французские куртизанки нервно курили в сторонке. И при этом Тони умудрялся краснеть от сущей ерунды — например, Стив ему как-то цветы прямо в мастерскую притащил, еще в первые дни после возвращения из Лондона, так у Тони дар речи пропал. А стоило вдобавок поцеловать ему пальцы, как барышне — щеки побагровели под щетиной. Что-то в этом было: тело телом, а чувства — это личное, хрупкое; скажешь, и рассыплется на сотни осколков. У самого Стива по жизни все наоборот получалось, как было принято в его эпоху: возвышенное, которое ничем не замараешь, как ни старайся, против низменного и пошлого, о котором все знают, но не говорят. Он уже пообвык, понимал, что оба подхода имеют право на жизнь, и клозетного романтика в Тони за барьером из пошлых шуток прекрасно видел. Со стороны, каким бы заезженным ни было такое сравнение, они со своими романтическими играми явно были похожи на ангела и демона, ко взаимному удовольствию друг друга смущающих на ежедневной основе. В общем, Стива все устраивало. Тони был соблазнительным, великолепным, и Стиву с ним очень повезло. С другой стороны... Да, Стив сам все испортил, но теперь у него в копилке был абсолютно крышесносный опыт, который действительно хотелось бы повторить. В нем было все: доверие, интимность, даже нежность — Тони тогда, казалось, и имя свое забыл, и все равно умудрялся ласково гладить мозолистыми пальцами по спине, виски целовать, царапая щетиной. И Стив понимал, что контролировать себя, если они захотят повторить, не сможет, а Тони снова пострадает. О том, чтобы самому лечь под Тони, вообще не могло быть и речи — рефлексы контролю не поддавались, особенно в моменты, когда от удовольствия искры сыпались из глаз, а уж Тони тогда со своим ртом и пальцами постарался, иначе и начинать бы не стал.

Итак, они приняли правильное, разумное решение, как взрослые люди. В том, чтобы быть разумным взрослым, была отчетливая горечь трагизма.

Впрочем, записывая позже в тот же день пятнадцатый дубль ролика "Итак, ты получил наказание", потому что он рефлекторно после слова "итак" начинал петь заставку из "Друзей" (над чем Тони ржал как сволочь и плакал, потому что ребра давали о себе знать), Стив уже не чувствовал себя ни взрослым, ни разумным.

* * *

Ближе к Рождеству Башня опять начала пустеть.

Брюса с Майей позвали на конференцию по поводу их проекта: на горизонте замаячило полное примирение Брюса с Халком с помощью Экстремиса. Брюс был стреляным воробьем и экспериментировать на себе больше не торопился, так что они зачастили в Рафт, к Эмилю Блонски, он же Мерзость, — тому терять было нечего. Брюс по секрету поведал Тони, что Майя запала на британский акцент этого чудилы, с чего Тони сначала расстроился, потому что ему казалось, что из Брюса и Майи выйдет милая парочка, пусть даже Зеленый Заюшка и переписывался с Бетти Росс до сих пор. Брюс, услышав это, снисходительно постучал Тони кулаком по лбу и напомнил, что даже со своей правой рукой отношений иметь не может, потому что, сука, Халк.

( — Так вот почему ты говоришь, что всегда злой.

— А ты как думал?)

Фостер вынужденно вспомнила, что финансирование и право пользования некоторым оборудованием ей выдает университет, и только при условии, что она ведет там определенное количество лекций, так что ей пришлось с горящим задом лететь в Калифорнию, прихватив с собой философски настроенную Дарси — такая фигня случалась уже не в первый раз.

Бартон, как нормальный семейный человек, собирался провести праздники дома, на ферме. Наташа явно собиралась туда же, с прицепом в лице Барнса. Тони с ужасом представлял себе их будущих отпрысков — очаровательных троллячих ассассинов со страстью к балету и мерзким русским папиросам.

Пеппер, удивленно оглядев опустевший пентхаус, заявила, что праздновать Рождество втроем с Тони и Стивом не будет, потому что это извращение, и приняла приглашение на какую-то шикарную, пафосную вечеринку, предварительно потребовав у Тони ключи от его особняка в Малибу.

Тогда Тони в голову и пришла эта дурная мысль: почему бы им не съездить в Лондон, к тете Пегги? Праздновать ей было особо не с кем, если только Шэрон не решит внезапно пропустить с престарелой тетушкой по гоголь-моголю, Тони относился к ней определенно лучше, чем к большей части своих кровных родственников, да и Стиву не помешало бы закрыть Гештальт.

Перегруженные на праздники авиарейсы не являются проблемой, когда у тебя есть несколько личных самолетов.

— Она точно будет рада нас видеть? — беспокойно спросил Стив уже не в первый раз, когда безликий черный кэб вез их к таунхаусу тети Пег.

Тони не любил такси, но свой автомобиль в центре Лондона был бы скорее проблемой, чем удобством.

— Да, солнышко. Если начнет бурчать — не обращай внимания, ей нравится эксплуатировать образ старой ведьмы.

Тетя Пег была очаровательной старушкой, на вкус Тони. Ворчливой, немного эксцентричной. Когда у нее аннулировали разрешение на огнестрельное оружие в связи с возрастом (в Великобритании с этим вообще было строго), она достала через какого-то своего друга арбалет, и не зря она это сделала: тем же летом к ней вломился какой-то торчок с мачете. Пегги его успокоила болтом в ляжку, а потом еще и жаловалась, что стала слишком стара, чтобы отмывать от кровищи паркет.

— У нее кто-нибудь?.. — Стив хмуро закусил губу, пряча глаза от Тони.

— Был один, я его не застал, — милостиво припомнил Тони. — Тоже служил в разведке. Его застрелили в пятьдесят шестом, и тетя Пег завязала с серьезными отношениями.

Тони не знал, как именно Стив представлял свою встречу с бывшей возлюбленной, хотя пара догадок у него была. И вот, они на крыльце, взволнованный Стив с букетом роз, Тони с винишком и подарками... И любые фантазии Стива разбились о реальность после того, как Тони нажал кнопку звонка:

— КТО, ЧЕРТИ ВАС ДЕРИ, ШЛЯЕТСЯ ПО ДОМАМ, КОГДА ПО ТЕЛЕВИЗОРУ ИДЕТ "ДОКТОР КТО"? — сурово гаркнула тетя Пегги, открывая дверь.

— Идет "Доктор Кто"? Чертовы часовые пояса! — вскинул руки Тони, чуть не выронив пакеты, и тепло улыбнулся. — Привет, тетя Пег. Может, внутри обнимемся?

Стив, судя по всему, был слегка в шоке.

Улыбка Тони вскоре тоже слегка увяла: Шэрон Картер с какой-то радости действительно зашла к тете Пег на гоголь-моголь.

— Не ожидал тебя здесь встретить, — с ламинированной улыбкой сквозь зубы сказал Тони бывшей сопернице, вскрывая вино.

Доктор в работающем телевизоре, как водится, куда-то (или от кого-то) бежал.

— Взаимно, — фыркнула Шэрон, а затем посерьезнела. — Она себя странно вела в последнее время, недавно прошла обследование. Это Альцгеймер. Скорее всего, придется переселять ее в специальное учреждение.

— Твою мать, — выдохнул Тони, и они с Шэрон в солидарном молчании опрокинули по бокалу, пока Стив трогательно обнимался со старой каргой Пегги.

Вечер получался вполне праздничным, несмотря на плохие новости. Когда закончился британский святая святых, "Доктор Кто", Стив заметил виниловый проигрыватель и предложил Пегги вернуть танцевальный должок, с легкой неуверенностью оглянувшись на Тони, за что ему полагался мысленный плюсик. Тони милостиво кивнул и даже вызвался найти какой-нибудь милый диск в коллекции. Зря он его танцевать учил, что ли?

Среди кучи джаза, Элвиса Пресли и творчества The Who Тони в глаза бросился диск Уитни Хьюстон, и у него в голове всплыл смутный сон, который ему приснился в ночь после Битвы за Нью-Йорк: сначала он говорил Стиву, что и хорошо, что он с тетушкой Пег тогда не потанцевал, потому что ее любимую песню написали только в восемьдесят седьмом... А потом он уже сидел в столовой в незнакомом ему доме, и бассет-хаунд пускал слюни на его джинсы; невероятно красивая женщина с девочкой младшего школьного возраста на коленях говорила, что "человек-Франклин сегодня приехать не сможет", а неприметный мужчина с отрешенно-задолбанным выражением лица интересовался, "заперлась ли мама в кабинете с документами на всю ночь". А еще там был Стив. Он был заросший, рыжеватый, с бородой и в очках, но это точно был он. И после последней реплики он начинал хитро улыбаться. "Сейчас я покажу вам немного уличной магии", — говорил этот странный постаревший и заросший Стив, а затем ставил пластинку Уитни Хьюстон и включал погромче. И когда Уитни начинала выть "I-i-i-i wanna dance with somebody", в дверях появлялась тетя Пегги (уже довольно седая, ей было, должно быть, около шестидесяти), и они со Стивом начинали танцевать.

Тони помотал головой, отгоняя ощущение, похожее на дежа вю, и ухмыльнулся, покачивая пластинкой.

— Тетя Пег, ты что, любишь Уитни Хьюстон?

— "I Wanna Dance With Somebody", обожаю эту песню! — подтвердила Пегги. — Но лучше найди что-нибудь помедленнее, пожалей старушку.

Шэрон тоже подошла к полке с винилом, чтобы помочь с выбором, хотя большинство имен ей явно ни о чем не говорило.

— Тогда Элвис? — предложила она, покачивая в ладони сингл "Fever".

— Слишком сексуально! — категорически не одобрил Тони, невольно оглядываясь на Стива, который на последнем слове тоже поднял на него глаза.

Пегги посмотрела на них обоих, сощурившись, а затем с явным подозрением в голосе произнесла:

— У вас двоих что, фондю?

Тони был озадачен, а вот Стив жутко покраснел и не знал, куда деть глаза. Это у них в сороковые был такой сленг, что ли?

— Эм, ну, в общем, так получилось... — начал заикаться Стив, разом утратив все свое красноречие.

— Ага, — со спартанским спокойствием хмыкнула Пегги, а затем достала из кармана двадцать фунтов и протянула Тони, зажав между пальцев. — Что ж, поздравляю, Говард, ты победил в честной борьбе.

— А?!!!

— Теть, я не Говард, я Тони, — слабо просипел Тони, на автомате слабыми пальцами забирая банкноту.

— А, точно, то-то я думаю, борода странная, — невозмутимо сказала Пегги.

Шэрон театрально медленно похлопала.

— Сто лет так не развлекалась. Мужики, вы сделали мне вечер. — Она вытащила из стопки сингл "Dream a Little Dream of Me" в версии Эллы Фицджеральд. — Эту даже я знаю, она неплохая.

— Ставь, — кивнул Тони, нервно набулькивая себе вина до краев бокала.

Шэрон, поставив пластинку, присоединилась к Тони у стола с напитками, ухмыляясь, как последняя мразь. Тони стукнулся с ней бокалом и сразу же ополовинил свой. Серьезно, Говард? Теперь его помешательство на поисках Капитана Америка стало понятнее. И... приобрело довольно противный (для Тони) окрас.

Шлягер был чудным, Стив с Пегги очень мило под него танцевали: Пегги выглядела довольной, а Стив — дико смущенным.

— Пегги, ты не представляешь, как мне неловко...

— Я не представляю, — оборвала его Пегги. — Я этим наслаждаюсь.

— Да ладно тебе, теть, может, ты не будешь кошмарить Стива? — вставил Тони.

— Тони, дорогой, что ты сделаешь, если твоя зазноба опоздает на свидание на, допустим, тридцать два часа? — Тетя Пегги прижалась щекой к груди Стива и хитро сверкала темными глазами из-под седых локонов.

— Убью ее? — неуверенно ответил Тони.

— Славный ответ. Капитан Роджерс, как сильно вы опоздали на наше с вами свидание?

— Мне очень жаль. Пожалуйста, не надо стрелять в меня из арбалета, — понятливо ответил Стив.

— Умничка, — ласково сказала Пегги.

— Тетя Пег, ты старая ведьма, — пробормотал Тони в свой бокал.

— Мой кумир, — мечтательно вздохнула рядом с ним Шэрон.

* * *

Мысли Тони на следующее утро:

1.

"ЕБАНЫЙ БАРНС!!!"

2.

"...нет, я не хочу этого знать".

* * *

Таблоиды утверждали, что каждый раз, когда у Тони начинается хандра, он на неделю запирается у себя в особняке с сотней галлонов спиртного и парой дюжин манекенщиц. В принципе, таблоиды здесь не ошиблись, хотя подобный способ отвлечься Тони уже несколько лет как исключил из практики.

О чем таблоиды не знали, так это о том, что когда Тони все действительно задалбывало в край, и он хотел отдохнуть, он сбривал свою легко опознаваемую бородку и ехал в Италию к своему любимому кузену Джованни. Джованни держал в Риме маленькую татторию, а любимым был, в числе прочего, потому что никогда не просил у Тони денег. Серьезно, даже за постой. Только просил машину посмотреть, или смеситель починить, по мере надобности. (Тони Старк, который чинит тебе смеситель... шикарные ощущения, должно быть.)

Во второй половине марта Фьюри сказал, что Тони со Стивом могут свалить куда-нибудь, все равно Барнсы свой длинный зимний отгул отрабатывали, а Пеппер категорически посоветовала Тони не путаться у нее под ногами до пятнадцатого апреля, только отчеты прислать вовремя. И Тони решил удостоить Стива великой чести: взять его с собой к Джованни. Со своим кузеном он до этого только Пеппер знакомил, и то уже после того, как купил ей кольцо, так что... да, это было серьезно.

Увидев Тони гладко выбритым и с не уложенными, как обычно, а вьющимися волосами, Стив посмотрел на него с минуту, а затем протянул:

— У меня сейчас такое ощущение, что я тебе изменяю.

— Самому не нравится, но я не хочу наводить на дом Джованни паппарацци, — дернул плечом Тони.

Тогда Стив заявил, что Тони ужасно тщеславный, но это дико мило, и да, поцелуи — отличный аргумент для доказательств чьей-нибудь неотразимости.

Разумеется, Тони взял с собой костюм — мало ли. И арсенал Стива они тоже прихватили, хотя надеялись, что ничем из этого им пользоваться не придется.

И вот так, в Риме, за прекрасным утренним кофе (Тони еще и починял пожилой соседке радио), они узнали, что в Нью-Йорке появилось еще четверо героев с паранормальными способностями. Переглянувшись со Стивом, Тони полез в сеть, и...

— СУКА ЕБАНЫЙ РИД РИЧАРДС!

Стив аж вздрогнул.

— Ты их знаешь?

Тони вывел изображение "Фантастической Четверки" на планшете и стал показывать, кто есть кто.

— Рид Ричардс, бывший однокурсник. Гений гением, вот только все его опыты напоминают попытки создания Машины Судного Дня, и он стабильно разоряет своих спонсоров. Фон Дум на очереди, и если он не хочет продать нам кусок своей страны, ему придется объявить себя банкротом. Бен Гримм, астронавт НАСА... вот же его распидарасило, беднягу. Вроде нормальный мужик, адекватный, почему дружит с Ридом — не понятно. Наверное, дело в том, что он с физикой не в ладах. Сьюзан Шторм, биолог, бывшая девушка Рида. Не представляю, что она в нем нашла. И ее братец Джонни, тоже астронавт, его уволили из НАСА, когда он протащил в полетный тренажер двух моделей и умудрился врезаться на нем в стену. В последнее время работал у фон Дума. — Тони покачал головой. — Надо звонить Фьюри, чтобы не смел их вербовать. Нам в команде не нужен этот дятел.

— Ты уверен? — скептически посмотрел на него Стив. — Может, стоит дать ребятам шанс?

Тони уронил Стиву на колени планшет.

— А ты посмотри на вот эту съемку. Они не "внезапно появились и спасли людей", когда ни полиция, ни Мстители не успели ничего сделать, они сами кашу заварили. На фиг, Стив, на фиг.

Тони набрал сообщение Фьюри и продолжил починять радио, пока Стив изучал информацию по инциденту на мосту.

— Не могу ничего сказать насчет этого твоего Ричардса, но пацан — просто геморрой. Не знаю, чего больше — безответственности или гонора. — Стив увеличил фотографию Шторма и поднял планшет. — Ты посмотри, наглость так и прет.

Тони поднял взгляд от радио на Стива с планшетом, на котором строил глазки всем камерам подряд Джонни Шторм, и чуть не уронил отвертку.

"Они на меня в карты играли, Бак!" — вспомнился ему давний разговор за шахматами.

"Да ладно, быть не может", — подумал Тони.

— Я рад, что мы сошлись во мнениях! — улыбнулся он и чмокнул Стива в нос.

* * *

— Сэр, код красный! — сказал Джарвис с телефона.

Тони, задремавший в шезлонге на крыше дома, встрепенулся и потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

— Эм... Джей, напомни, что за код красный? — пробормотал он, подбирая выпавший из рук роман Переса-Реверте.

— Моника Беллуччи и Венсан Кассель объявили о разводе в прошлом месяце. Синьора Беллуччи десять минут назад была замечена в ресторане вместе со Стивеном Роджерсом. Код красный, сэр.

— КАКОГО ХРЕНА? Джарвис, костюм мне!

Тони, конечно, этим херил всю маскировку, но ПЛЕВАТЬ!

Уже через три минуты он "запарковал" костюм на тротуаре у искомого заведения, драматично ворвался внутрь, нашел родную соломенную макушку и "ласково" поприветствовал Стива.

— Ах ты, шлюха белобрысая, ты чего это удумал? — возмутился Тони, даже не думая понижать голос. — Чао, синьора, — кивнул он Монике, потому что... ну, Моника.

У Стива знатно шаблон порвался. "Прелесть", "солнышко", "любимый", и тут это. Он моргнул непонимающе и ответил с явной вопросительной интонацией:

— Это просто... кофе?

Тони оглянулся на слегка заинтересованную ситуацией, но в остальном невозмутимую Монику и ехидно посмотрел на Стива.

— Просто кофе? Вот с этой богиней? Ты меня за идиота держишь, Роджерс? Да если бы она прямо сейчас предложила тебе переспать, а ты отказался, я бы перестал тебя уважать!

— Тони, кажется, ты запутался, — сказал Стив, переглянувшись с Моникой, он, кажется, был в секунде от того, чтобы засмеяться.

— ...черт, да, действительно.

То, что произошло дальше, впоследствии разлетелось по всему твиттеру.

Моника встала из-за стола и тронула Тони двумя пальцами за плечо.

— Мистер Старк?

Тони, конечно же, развернулся, но сказать ничего не успел: Моника, положив ладонь ему на шею, прогнула его назад, словно героиню "Унесенных ветром" (так даже Стив не делал), и поцеловала так, что у него дух вышибло. Прямо перед выпавшим в осадок от такого поворота Стивом. Тони, кажется, на пару секунд выпал из реальности: когда мозг снова начал (относительно) функционировать, он уже сидел за столом напротив Стива, все такой же ошарашенный. Моника, ласково погладив Стива по руке, сказала:

— Ничего, Стив, поболтаем в следующий раз.

К Стиву дар речи еще не вернулся (он так и сидел с отвисшей челюстью), зато он вернулся к Тони. Когда Моника направилась к выходу, он выкрикнул ей вслед (и звучало это влюбленно и жалко):

— Позвони мне!

С минуту Тони и Стив смотрели друг на друга, пока посетители ресторана с телефонами строчили свои посты в соцсети.

— Ну что, пойдем домой, займемся сексом? — будничным тоном сказал Тони, доставая из бумажника пару сотен евро.

— Давай, — кивнул Стив, все еще слегка растерянный. — Ты будешь представлять ее, да?

— Угу, — покаянно покивал Тони.

— Да... я тоже.


	11. Chapter 11

я робот и не понимаю  
твоих аналоговых фраз  
налей мне выпить это сколько  
давай поженимся зачем

Тони начал собирать вещи еще до того, как ему пришло сообщение от Фьюри: "Не представляю, как вам с вашим долбоебизмом удавалось скрывать отношения от широкой общественности так долго, но лафа кончилась!". Джованни немного расстроился, что они так быстро уезжают, но пока Стив загружал чемоданы в такси, признался:

— Зато меня больше не будет корчить от речи твоего carino, его акцент ужасен.

Тони и сам это знал. К слову, отвратительный итальянский Стива был скорее исключением, чем нормой. Его французский был весьма неплох, свое любимое аниме он смотрел в оригинале без субтитров, а что до немецкого... На этот счет у Тони были весьма противоречивые чувства. Сам Тони этот язык не учил, потому что он казался ему мерзким, да и по работе было как-то без надобности, так что когда Стив под настроение прочел ему что-то из Шиллера, не понял ни хрена. Тони знал, что у него самого голос немного меняется, когда он на том же итальянском разговаривает, и у Стива оказалась та же фишка. Как красиво, музыкально и урчаще звучала в его исполнении немецкая поэзия, Тони чуть не влюбился в него во второй раз. Но одновременно с этим в нем проснулись еврейские корни, которые начали шептать ему что-то вроде "беги, Тони, сейчас эта гордость арийской нации прицепит тебе щипцы на яйца и будет бить током, пока ты не расскажешь ему, где скрываются твои собратья". Двойственные, в общем, впечатления. А итальянский — да, что-то у Стива с ним не заладилось (может, их с Барнсом церковной латыни в детстве хреново учили, вот оно и сказалось), но Тони все равно решил "защитить честь" своего мужчины.

— Ой, Джованни, у вас от Комо до Агридженто диалектов — завались, может, он просто не на римский ориентировался.

— Ага. На бруклинский, — согласно кивнул Джованни.

Ладно, Тони умел признавать поражение.

Уже в самолете, когда Тони хмуро укладывал свои слегка выгоревшие кудри гелем, Стив облегченно выдохнул (его светлые волосы вообще выгорели практически добела) и предложил:

— Я могу рисовать тебе бородку, пока ты свою не отрастишь, если хочешь.

Тони весело усмехнулся, представив, как Стив рисует ему его фирменную эспаньолку каждое утро, и пожал плечами.

— Ладно. Попробуй тогда усы под тридцатые для начала.

Стив с энтузиазмом достал кисточку.

— Господи, как я рад, что мы возвращаемся! — Стив перебирал свои художественные принадлежности в поисках нужного оттенка черного. — Было изумительно, но меня не покидало ощущение, что я завел курортный роман с горячим итальянцем Антонио, пока ты смиренно ждешь меня в Нью-Йорке.

— Но я все-таки был горячим, — подвигал бровями Тони.

Стив, посмеиваясь, покачал головой и взял Тони за подбородок, чтобы тот не вертелся. Минуту спустя он отодвинулся, критически оценивая результат и поморщился.

— Тони, давай я все-таки дорисую тебе какую-нибудь бородку, а то так ты похож на Говарда, просто жуть.

На фоне отвратительного откровения тети Пег на Рождество Тони не мог удержаться — шутка ну очень просилась. Он масляно окинул Стива взглядом и сказал:

— М-м-м, Капитан Америка, мое лучшее творение.

— О, нет. — Стив прикрыл глаза ладонью, и кисть с черной краской мазанула его по виску.

— Вершина моей научной карьеры.

— Тони, прекрати.

— Ради науки я должен изучить все твое тело. Абсолютно все.

— Напомни, почему я вообще с тобой встречаюсь?

В итоге в аэропорту Кеннеди Тони приземлился со своей бородкой, хоть и нарисованной. Комментарии по поводу компрометирующей видеозаписи на youtube (кому-то повезло заснять всю сцену начиная с драматичного появления Тони в ресторане) они должны были дать на следующий день, Тони уже послал своему пиар-отделу список журналистов, которых был не против видеть, у них со Стивом даже была мысль сделать вид, что ничего такого не случилось — их же не целующимися поймали, ну правда.

Видимо, судьба имела на этот счет другое мнение.

Была у Тони традиция: каждый раз, когда он уезжал из страны, по возвращении он заваливался в какой-нибудь фаст-фуд на пару чизбургеров. Стив его выбор, в принципе, одобрил, и третьим колесом с ними отправился Роуди, который срочно жаждал съесть чего-нибудь без привкуса пыли и песка.

Очередь в Бургер-кинге была небольшой, но наглость голодного Тони была в разы больше, чем наглость Тони сытого, так что он пролез к кассе, и стоило ему сказать "двадцать пять чизбургеров и три колы", как из-за плеча ему с жестким техасским акцентом напеняли:

— Слышь, феечка, иди отсоси у своего дружка, дай нормальным людям поесть!

Тони никогда за словом в карман не лез. Он с крайне ехидным выражением лица повернулся к морщинистому мужику в шляпе-ковбойке. Кто-то в очереди был аналогично возмущен тем, что Тони нагло влез вперед них, кто-то гневно взирал на техасского деревенщину (либо потому что, алло, Нью-Йорк все еще стоял на месте не в последнюю очередь благодаря Тони, либо потому что на северо-востоке США к представителям секс-меньшинств относились либеральнее, чем на юге, и не одобряли махровую гомофобию). Но никто ничего не успел сказать, а Тони только открыл рот, чтобы довольно жестко пошутить, когда рядом с его плечом буквально из воздуха материализовался доброжелательно улыбающийся Стив и выпалил:

— И вам удачно покувыркаться с вашей женой, сэр!

"Ковбой", кажется, осознал, что что-то в его жизни пошло не так. Стив тем временем продолжил:

— Я еще не совсем освоился, видимо, в двадцать первом веке принято желать друг другу удачного соития?

Мужик не нашелся с ответом, проворчал "да пошло оно все" и направился на выход. Стив (Тони уже видел, как его дружелюбная улыбка медленно принимает мразотный оттенок) все с той же тональностью крикнул ему в след:

— Благослови Господь твою душу, добрый человек!

Когда дверь за ковбоем закрылась, Тони, рассчитываясь за заказ, уточнил:

— Лапуль, ты в курсе, что твою последнюю фразу в Техасе используют вместо "иди-ка ты на хуй"?

Стив вместо ответа захихикал в лучших традициях Доктора Зло и сорвал аплодисменты. Роуди, занявший им столик в углу, прикрывался фейспалмом.

— Выйдешь за меня?

Тони был не виноват. Оно само. Кассирша умиленно застонала, сгружая на поднос последние пять бургеров. Тони подозревал, что они второй раз за трое суток станут звездами youtube. Стив почему-то не проникся моментом и снисходительно поинтересовался, забирая загруженный бургерами поднос:

— Тони, ты кукухой поехал? Нас даже отец Дуглас венчать не станет, а он нас шипперит.

"Офигительно, нас шипперит его преподобный," — восхитился про себя Тони.

— При чем тут церковь, я про мэрию.

— А, — протянул Стив, будто до него что-то дошло. — Понятно. Ты же понимаешь, что для того, чтобы стать самой богатой вдовой Америки, мне сначала придется тебя убить?

Они присели за стол и разобрали свои чизбургеры. Роуди смотрел на Тони со Стивом, как на дебилов.

— Сколько вы уже вместе? — светским тоном произнес он.

— Почти полгода, — ответил Тони с набитым ртом.

— Как. Как, блядь, вы умудрились не спалиться за все это время? — По Роуди было видно, как он устал от всего этого дерьма.

Тони пожал плечами и косо посмотрел на Стива.

— Так что, выйдешь за меня? Или мне на колени встать? — Он похлопал себя по карманам и проворчал: — Да блин, кольцо в другом пиджаке оставил.

— Тони, — ласково протянул Стив с отчетливым подозрением в голосе. — Когда ты успел купить мне кольцо?

Тони откровенно заглушил свой ответ в чизбургере.

— Тони.

— В то утро, когда ты рисовал Ктулху. Влюбился и побежал за кольцом.

— Вот и что мне с ним делать? — вздохнул Стив.

— Терпеть, — ответил Роуди. — Теперь это твоя забота.

Когда количество чизбургеров на столе уменьшилось вдвое, и прочие посетители, устав ждать чего-то интересного, перестали их снимать, Стив, словно смиряясь с неизбежностью, предложил:

— Как насчет двадцать девятого августа?

— ЭТО ЗНАЧИТ ДА?!

На конференции, которую собрали на следующий день, Стив сказал "нет, мы не будем ничего комментировать", а затем закинул Тони на плечо и унес под стрекот фотоаппаратов. Зад Америки на фотографиях был суровым, накачанным и прекрасным, а Тони просто был счастлив.

* * *

Сэма Уилсона, который наконец-то вернулся в Штаты, решили вербовать на благотворительном вечере по случаю Дня Победы. Тони, как обычно, хотел провернуть два дела разом и собрать побольше средств для нужд очередного фонда — Стив уже счет потерял фондам, в которые он вкладывался, вот уж действительно филантроп.

Репортеров на само мероприятие не пустили, что Стива очень радовало. Он отказался комментировать их с Тони отношения на пресс-конференции в апреле, но за прошедший месяц несколько раз ему высказаться все же пришлось. Один раз, когда кто-то назвал их с Тони геями — как вы посмели, сэр, оскорбить наших бывших возлюбленных предположением, что мы использовали этих чудесных женщин ради сокрытия собственной ориентации? Пеппер за это, кстати, послала ему цветы. А затем кто-то нелицеприятно высказался по поводу Тони, что он, сволочь, очернил и развратил американскую икону, и Стиву уже пришлось защищать своего... дружка? Ужасное слово. Жениха? Все равно странно звучит. И он пожелал этому обеспокоенному нравственностью Стива джентльмену, чтобы его самого когда-нибудь так полюбили, что и камень бы равнодушным не остался. Тони, когда наткнулся на этот ролик, сбежал в ванную и вернулся с красными глазами, видимо, растрогался до слез, и сказал, что Стив совсем не щадит его слабое сердце.

А, ему пришлось еще отвечать на неудобные вопросы в Белом Доме, но тут Стив отшутился, что грядущий брак, слухи о котором в прессу просочились довольно быстро, они заключают потому, что Тони очень хочется оставить после себя шикарную вдову. Стива, например.

— А кольцо вы все же носите, — проницательно заметил Эллис, кивнув на левую руку Стива.

Тони без подколов не обошелся: не просто пошел в ювелирный, а выкупил у Питера Джексона одно из Колец Всевластья со съемок. Потому что Стив, конечно, все делает во имя справедливости, но сам по себе еще тот Темный Властелин.

— Я могу считать брак между мужчинами дуростью несусветной, но Тони очень хотел, так что пусть.

И вот, теперь он весь из себя хороший и правильный... и помолвленный с мужчиной. Куда мир катится.

Уилсона уже обрабатывали Роудс с Клинтом, а Наташа просто сидела в поле его зрения и ненавязчиво демонстрировала то, что было прилично демонстрировать — к вящему недовольству Баки, который смолил свои мерзкие папиросы прямо в помещении несмотря на запрет. Тони вальсировал между гостями, ослепительно улыбался, периодически находя взглядом Стива и подмигивая (или посылая воздушные поцелуи).

Пока Тони поощрял тех гостей, что побогаче, достать чековые книжки, Стив неплохо проводил время с ветеранами — вспоминали дни, когда небо было голубее... и когда в муку добавляли мел, а пирожки с мясом означали в лучшем случае пирожки с кошатиной. Отойдя от одной группы старых сослуживцев к бару (Тони где-то заказал ламбик со вкусом огурца, маракуйи и еще каких-то незнакомых Стиву вещей, определенно нужно было попробовать все), Стив улыбнулся седой леди неопределенного возраста в шикарном белом платье и бриллиантах. Леди пила шампанское.

— Капитан Роджерс, к вашим услугам.

Леди благосклонно кивнула.

— Можете звать меня Ширли, капитан. Я так понимаю, вы мне в отцы годитесь.

— Я ждал этих слов, — кисло улыбнулся Стив, отпивая ламбик. — Благотворительностью занимаетесь, или кого-то сопровождаете?

— Полагаю, по мне видно, — Ширли улыбнулась уголком губ. — Но я действительно кое-кого сопровождаю. Матушка решила перед смертью немного похулиганить. Жду, пока она не прекратит издеваться над юношей, ей уже пора принимать лекарства.

Было что-то смутно знакомое в крепкой, маленького роста старушке, едва не вытыкавшей глаз торчащей из мундштука сигаретой несчастному парню в явно непривычном ему костюме-тройке.

— Мину-у-уточку, — протянул Стив, щурясь. — Так это же... — Он пережал пальцами свои связки и, пародируя хореографа своего рекламного шоу из сороковых, фальцетом прокричал: — ПАТРИША!

На этот петушиный крик обернулась не только она, но Патриша его сразу узнала:

— Какие люди, Капитан Колготки!

Она властно прошествовала через половину зала и смерила бармена строгим взглядом.

— Юноша, миледи хочется рюмочку коньяку! Да побольше, что ты жадничаешь, будто я у тебя последний хлеб отбираю?

— Мама, может, не надо? — вздохнула Ширли, с безнадежным видом потягивая шампанское.

— Надо-надо, — наставительно проговорила Патриша и опрокинула в себя коньяк, словно старый матрос. — Совсем не изменился, Стивен, старый черт!

— Ты тоже неплохо сохранилась, — невольно улыбнулся Стив.

— Как насчет в картишки, как в старые времена? — невинно обронила Триша.

— ВОТ УЖ НЕТ! — отскочил Стив.

Триша засмеялась, как демоническое создание, каким она и была.

— Я в аду, — оптимистично сказал Стив, по повелению властного жеста подсаживая Тришу прямо на стойку. Ее можно было понять, в этом возрасте шея затекает смотреть на всех снизу вверх. — Ладно, про Тришу я слышал, а вы, Ширли, чем занимаетесь?

— Удачно выхожу замуж, — пожала плечами Ширли.

— Неплохо, — вздохнул Стив, невольно находя взглядом в толпе Тони.

— Так-то да, Старк — хороший вариант, — весело поддержала ассоциацию Ширли.

— О, да, эти лосины еще тогда выглядели подозрительно, — проговорила ему на ухо Триша.

Проходивший мимо фотограф (в отличие от репортеров, этих было несколько — для фотоотчетов) притормозил рядом с ними.

— Ой, вы случайно не мисс Холидей, "Девочка на Щите"? Как насчет фото "семьдесят лет спустя"? Капитан?

Триша вскинула кулаки в воздух, и Стив облокотился на барную стойку рядом с ней, со своей улыбочкой для плакатов. Щита у него в любом случае не было, да и Трише было уже под девяносто, она бы на нем не удержалась.

В итоге они собрали вокруг себя группу старых поклонников Триши, и вечер проходил довольно весело. Стив краем глаза увидел, что Уилсон пожимает руки Роудсу и Клинту и что-то подписывает. Все шло отлично. А потом Ширли все-таки повела Патришу принимать лекарства, и Стив про себя проклял свой суперслух, потому что услышал...

— Этот твой Капитан Лосины с Джоном просто одно лицо. Он не мой отец, случайно? — вполголоса произнесла Ширли.

— Может, и он, откуда мне знать? Я уже тогда была шлюхой, милая, — беспечно ответила Патриша, и у Стива подкосились ноги.

...

— ТОНИ!

— Ох, что это с тобой, дорогой? На тебе лица нет.

Стив опустился на диван рядом с ним, сложив ладони у рта и нервно дергая ногой.

— Возможно, у меня есть внебрачный ребенок, ЧТО ДЕЛАТЬ?

Тони удивленно моргнул, затем ополовинил свой стакан и стал рассуждать:

— Во-первых, всегда требуй тест на отцовство, мало ли что. А там уже решаешь, алименты, не алименты... в ваше время, наверное, просто женились?

— Ну да, — пискнул Стив.

Тони посмотрел на него долгим тяжелым взглядом.

— Ты же мне не изменял?

— Что? Нет! Просто я тут услышал, как Патриша Прошман... в общем, Патриша...

Тони все понял и откинулся на сиденье, прищелкнув пальцами.

— А я ведь еще подумал, что вы со Штормом больно похожи. — Тони положил руку Стиву на плечо. — Успокойся. Патрише не нужно выправлять репутацию, она гордится тем, что она, как ты выражаешься, прошмандэ, и ей не нужны твои алименты. А Ширли Рокфеллер тем более не нужны твои алименты, она миллионерша.

— Тони, я так не могу, это безответственно.

— Стив, правда, успокойся, со всеми бывает.

Стив немного истерично засмеялся и в очередной раз пожалел, что не может напиться.

Тони глубоко вздохнул и тихо признался:

— У меня вот в Квинсе живет пацан, которого я никогда не видел.

— ...что.

— Ему же лучше. Меня, например, пытались похитить больше дюжины раз еще до того, как мне исполнилось пятнадцать, — раздраженно сказал Тони, предвидя, что Стив подобное не одобрит. — Я помогаю ему по-тихому с грантами на учебу и прочее. Парень сыт, ни в чем не нуждается, просто... его ждет охренительный сюрприз на совершеннолетие.

— Тони, как, блин? — тоненько вопросил Стив.

— Это длинная и запутанная история, полная тупизма, — дернул бровью Тони. — Пацан, помимо прочего, считает тетей собственную мать.

Стив смотрел в даль и со странным облегчением думал, что не он один тут идиот. Он вздохнул и резюмировал:

— Хорошо, что мы с тобой женимся. Мы неудачники. Другие люди не должны от этого страдать.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Я мог бы найти и какую-нибудь английскую песню про 30 лет, но Дантес больно жизовый и огненный  
Подразумеваются:  
Дантес - Теперь тебе 30  
Маликов - До завтра  
Ленинград - Сладкий сон
> 
> Варнинг: Локи-масКот

Тони могло не нравиться, что Стив решил поступить как взрослый человек (как делал почти всегда), и предложил Ширли Рокфеллер сделать ДНК-тест. Еще больше ему не нравилось, что раз уж он точно собирался замуж за Стива, это означало, что Штормы в перспективе станут его... приемными внуками? Вот же пиздец. Только это были еще цветочки: Сью снова начала встречаться с Ридом, и тот подумывал сделать ей предложение... И вот с ним Тони родниться вообще не хотел.

( — Ой, да что ты паришься, ты будешь... отчимом его тещи, это меньше, чем седьмая вода на киселе.

— ЭТО УЖЕ СЛИШКОМ БЛИЗКО, УТКОНОСИК!)

Ширли аналогично была не в восторге от бойфренда своей дочери. Она сдавала верхний этаж Бакстер-билдинг всей Фантастической Четверке бесплатно, но исключительно потому, что Джон и Сью обитали там же. И потому что не хотела, чтобы Сью из-за финансово провальных проектов Рида шарашилась по сомнительным районам, хотя Сью с ней и не разговаривала без необходимости с тех пор, как Ширли, не дождавшись окончания траура по Франклину Шторму, вышла за Рокфеллера. С которым познакомилась у Шторма на похоронах. Криповатая романтика "Семейки Аддамс": "Ты была так бледна и прекрасна, никто даже не смотрел на покойника..."

К слову, в семействе (уже покойного) третьего мужа Ширли была белой вороной (милые родственнички выбор не одобрили), но наследство было очень приличным, поэтому Ширли не заморачивалась на этот счет. А потом пришли результаты анализов, Стив официально признал отцовство, и случилось чудо! Многочисленные дяди, тети, девери и золовки стали приглашать Ширли на семейные торжества. Та, не будь дурой, приняла одно из приглашений и, явно внутренне хохоча, взяла с собой папу. Стив очень сурово посмотрел на новую родню, задал несколько очень неудобных вопросов, и Рокфеллеры отвалили, зато с Ширли теперь общались исключительно вежливо. 

Когда паппарацци, обломав зубы о систему безопасности Башни, а затем и об охрану особняка госпожи Рокфеллер, вышли на Патришу и стали спрашивать ее о романе семидесятилетней давности, та отожгла напалмом и сказала чистую правду: "карточный долг — это дело чести".

Барнс, наблюдая за всей этой Санта-Барбарой, гоготал как сволочь (впрочем, Тони тем же самым занимался) и троллил Стива при любом удобном случае. Да и Тони тоже попадал под раздачу. 

— Жаль, Старк, что ты не баба, — протянул он, демонстративно листая на планшете фотографии юной Ширли — та в шестидесятые-семидесятые была диво, как хороша, просто Джули Эндрюс американского разлива. — У Стива, оказывается, получаются очень красивые дети!

Тони тогда по незнанию пошутил, что чем на чужих смотреть, лучше бы они с Наташей своих делали, за что ему в итоге пришлось извиняться: советская сыворотка аналогично образцу Эрскина избавляла своего носителя от любых болезней и паразитов... а поскольку эмбрионы по сути своей являлись именно паразитами, никаких детей у Наташи в принципе быть не могло — тело само от них избавлялось еще на начальной стадии. После этих откровений Тони полночи отпаивал Наташу текилой, а затем клятвенно пообещал оплатить услуги суррогатной матери, если они с Барнсом надумают. И внутренне содрогался, представляя себе выводок очаровательных детишек, играющих в войнушку с настоящими стилетами и "бабочками". 

За всеми этими событиями почти незамеченным прошел сорок четвертый день рождения Тони, на котором он в шутку грозил Стиву убить его, если тот найдет себе кого помоложе. Стив в ответ с каменным лицом говорил, что подождет, пока Тони сыграет в ящик, потому что выходит за него только из-за денег. Сэм Уилсон, еще не привыкший к манере общения Мстительной тусовки, с этого выпал в осадок, и посоветовал им посмотреть сериал "Грешники" с МакКелленом и Джейкоби со словами, что там явно про них, только лет через тридцать. 

Все шло отлично, около полуночи Стив, судя по выражению лица (Тони успел достаточно хорошо научиться его читать), уже собирался закинуть Тони на плечо, отнести в их общую спальню и залезть в "ящик Пандоры" (коллекция постепенно осваивалась, и это было прекрасно), как вдруг в пентхаус из круга золотых искр вышло безволосое создание неясного пола с переноской для животных в руке. 

— Жаль прерывать ваше торжество, — с вежливой и немного жуткой улыбкой склонила голову... гостья все же, судя по голосу. — Ходили слухи, что вы разыскиваете Локи.   
Из переноски тут же раздалось шипение:

— А ну освободи меня сейчас же, суртурово отродье!

Тони почти восторженно переглянулся с Брюсом, Клинт же в одно мгновение оказался на коленях перед переноской и воскликнул:

— Вы превратили его в котика?

— Никто не смеет безнаказанно угрожать этому миру. — Потусторонняя женщина, кажется, еще и не моргала. — И красть из священного храма. — Это она явно говорила уже Локи-котику в переноске. 

Стив первым просек, что от них что-то требуется — он не так сильно, как остальные удивился магическому феномену в отдельно взятом небоскребе на Манхэттене. 

— Вам что-то от нас нужно? — серьезно спросил он у гостьи. 

Та поставила переноску на пол и сложила руки в узел перед собой. 

— Надзор. Вы с ним сражались, вам и судить, насколько Локи исправился. Срок действия заклятия — сто лет. Хватит времени, чтобы присмиреть. 

— Минутку, Локи ведь и сам владеет магией. И Тессеракт... или вы его уже забрали? — поинтересовался Тони, постукивая пальцами по подбородку. 

— Локи сам поместил Тессеракт в параллельное измерение, куда не может добраться никто. Даже он сам, пока он в этой форме. — Гостья открыла дверцу переноски, вытащила недовольного черного кота с ярко-зелеными глазами и почесала у него за ушком. 

— Что смотришь, жалкий смертный? — сварливо проговорил кот, глядя на безумно сверкающего глазами Бартона. 

— Ты сможешь прийти в храм и попросить нас снять заклятие лет через пятнадцать, — сказала коту женщина. — Если мы найдем тебя раскаявшимся, мы дадим тебе шанс. 

Колдунья поставила кота на пол и исчезла в снопе искр, как и появилась. 

— Знаете, — поднял бровь Тони. — Когда я задувал свечки на именинном торте сорок лет назад и просил домашнее животное, я определенно не это имел в виду.

Наташа присела на корточки перед котиком.

— Ты мудак. — Она взяла Локи на руки и начала его почесывать. — Но киса из тебя вышла чертовски миленькая. 

— Подбородок еще почеши, — проворчал Локи.

— Мне кажется, это отлично. — Наташа оглянулась на остальных Мстителей и компанию. — Как говорят у нас в России, дом без кошки пуст.

— Дом без кошки чист, — проворчал Тони, вспоминая интернат и котов своего соседа — коты были необходимым злом, потому что там были еще и крысы. — Может, себе его заберешь?

Стив печально вздохнул.

— Тони, у них с Баки нет никакой охраны. Здесь хотя бы нормальная система слежения. Нам придется его оставить. 

— Да черт тебя дери, — ругнулся Тони. — Джарвис! Закажи лоток и кошачий корм для бога котов. 

— Он не реагирует на лазерную указку, часом? — хмыкнул Клинт, дико ухмыляясь. 

— Доктор Хансен, доктор Старк, — преувеличенно официально сказал Брюс. — Как вы смотрите на то, чтобы провести пару тестов? Исключительно негуманных. 

Локи, услышав это, вырвался из объятий Наташи и молнией забился под диван. 

— Я бы мог помочь вам с диваном, — спокойно сказал Стив. — Но у меня в планах на сегодня были более приятные занятия, чем наблюдение за экспериментами над магическим асгардским котом. 

Роуди с Уилсоном тут же заткнули уши, Клинт вытащил слуховой аппарат, остальные же просто махнули рукой, привыкли. Пеппер вообще ругалась со своим любовником в месседжере и даже Локи-киса ее не слишком заинтересовал. Тони сделал себе мысленную пометку накопать информацию на эту личность, больно часто они с Пеппер ругались, и Тони это не нравилось. 

— И что же было у тебя в планах? — промурлыкал Тони, прижимаясь грудью к плечу Стива.   
Стив не стал ничего объяснять. Просто одарил темным взглядом и утащил в спальню на плече, как какой-то пещерный человек. Тони просто обожал, когда он так делал.

* * *

Странно это получилось. Был редкий действительно свободный вечер, никто не переругался при выборе фильма. Рядом с Тони сидела смутно недовольная чем-то Пеппер. 

А как раз с утра (был июнь, погода прекрасная, хоть сейчас на любимый Стивом бейсбол) Тони, едва проснувшись у Стива под боком, озвучил смутное, скребущееся на подкорке ощущение.

— Я сейчас кое-что странное скажу.

— М? — голос у Стива был слегка хриплым спросонья.

— ...бабу бы. 

Вместо обиды или возмущения (Тони, честно говоря, вообще не знал, чего он ждал в ответ на это скандальное заявление) Стив вздохнул и согласился:

— Да, было бы неплохо. 

Тони моргнул и сел на кровати, мгновенно просыпаясь.

— Мы слишком долго...

— Наверное.

— Слишком много членов?

— Возможно. 

— Блядь.

И вот, сидя тем же вечером рядом с Пеппер — недовольной, но такой родной и мягкой — Тони подумал "а, плевать", сполз на диване и приласкался щекой к ее груди. 

Пеппер первые пару минут никак не реагировала (да Тони и не видел ее лица), но потом все же поинтересовалась:

— Тони?

— М? — Он устроился чуть удобнее, даже глаза прикрыл от удовольствия.

— Ты не офигел?

— Неа.

— Тут рядом твой жених сидит вообще-то.

Тони скосил взгляд на мрачно-невозмутимого Стива, который с преувеличенным интересом смотрел в экран, подперев подбородок кулаком. 

— Я бы сейчас тем же самым занимался, — уронил Стив. — Просто я, в отличие от некоторых, лучше воспитан. 

— Кажется, мы соскучились по женской ласке. — Тони поднял на Пеппер щенячий взгляд. — Стив даже пытался найти у меня грудь пару раз.

— Ты у меня тоже, — фыркнул Стив.

— Но я-то нашел!

Пеппер отодвинулась, и Тони пришлось выпрямиться.

— Вы что, решили, что созрели до тройничка? — недоверчиво спросила Пеппер.

Как хорошо, что Наташи с ее чутким слухом не было, а остальные просто не обращали внимания на их уголок: беседа начала приобретать пикантный характер.

— Вообще-то... — Тони переглянулся со Стивом. — Это идея. Пеп, как тебе Стив вообще?

— Так-так-так, — подняла руку Пеппер. — Погоди. Пара моментов, Тони. Во-первых, у меня сейчас есть постоянные отношения. Да, я с Дэвидом ругаюсь, потому что у него, видимо, какие-то комплексы по части моей должности гендиректора, но я пока что с ним не рассталась. Во-вторых... — Она осторожно переводила взгляд с Тони на Стива и обратно. — Мы со Стивом люди привлекательные, но мы ведь можем друг другу не понравиться, и все наши приятельские отношения пойдут Локи под хвост. 

Локи, слава всем божественным сущностям, считал гадить мимо лотка ниже своего достоинства, не имел ничего против кошачьего корма и просто оказался вполне приличным маскотом — только ехидничал на постоянной основе. Когда черный комок шерсти встал у Тони перед глазами, он нашел решение.

— Скажи, Пеп, ты когда-нибудь слышала о коте Шрёдингера?

* * *

Вечером третьего июля Брюс с Майей и Джейн ходили вокруг обожравшегося спящего Локи с различными детекторами, словно современные ведьмы, собравшиеся на шабаш. Дарси, как "прислужник" одной из ведьм, снимала происходящее на видео и комментировала, подъедая местные запасы печенья. Тем временем на балконе Пеппер Поттс ругалась со своим бойфрендом по телефону — достаточно громко, чтобы вопли было слышно и в пентхаусе. Но это не могло оторвать троицу безумных ученых от исследования магического излучения. 

— И ведь он где-то прячет Тессеракт, — бормотал Брюс. 

Фьюри, когда услышал всю историю, пожал плечами и сказал, что в девяностые Тессеракт уже побывал в желудке у инопланетной кошки по имени Гуся, ничего ему не сделается.

— Он как эта белка с желудем из "Ледникового периода", — сказала Дарси, пережевывая печенье. — Только вместо желудя Тессеракт.

В стену недалеко от головы Джейн врезался телефон: Пеппер Поттс была в крайней степени бешенства. Дарси проследила взглядом, как она, цокая каблуками, поднимается на второй уровень пентхауса и стучится в дверь в которую никто не стучался после заката: там была спальня #железногокэпа, все знали, что там происходит по ночам. Камера в руке Дарси невольно сместилась, и в кадре уже был не демонический кисонька, а гневная Пеппер.   
Врата ада открылись, перед Пеппер предстали взъерошенные, но еще относительно одетые Стив и Тони. 

— Выпускайте кота, — уверенно сказала Пеппер таинственную фразу. 

Эффект был странным. Тони просиял, а Стив, пожав плечами с чем-то напоминающим смущение, склонился к Пеппер, и...

— Ого, — присвистнула Дарси. 

Тони, будто и не злился, смотрел с задумчивым интересом, как его жених целует его бывшую девушку. Когда те прекратили целоваться, он только спросил:

— Кот жив?

— Кот жив, — уверенно ответила Пеппер. 

После этого Тони расплылся в улыбке и отошел от проема, сделав приглашающий жест. Пеппер вошла в спальню, а Стив, быстро сказав "я сейчас", сбежал по лестнице (как был, в одних джинсах), выдернул несколько ящиков в шкафчике у бара и достал ленту презервативов. 

Брюс, Джейн и Майя все так же нарезали круги вокруг кота, что-то бормоча, словно сатанисты.

Стив побежал было назад к лестнице, но затем, опомнившись, подбежал к окну, сложил руки в молитвенном жесте и с чувством выпалил:

— Господи, спасибо, спасибо тебе огромное!

Через две секунды он уже снова скрылся за дверью спальни. 

Дарси, с огромными глазами оглянувшись на своих ведьм, позвала:

— Ребят?

— Да-да?

— Вы сейчас такое пропустили... — Дарси опустила взгляд на камеру, которая до сих пор вела съемку, и улыбнулась, как объевшийся Локи.

* * *

Утром четвертого июля Стив проснулся в совершенно чудесном расположении духа. Оглянувшись на измученных в хорошем смысле Тони, сопевшего в подушку, и Пеппер, спавшую у него на животе, Стив улыбнулся, решил их не будить, взял свой планшет и пошел в обеденную зону в поисках завтрака. 

В принципе, у них с Тони и так все было неплохо. В какой-то момент Тони сказал "к черту", начал брать в спальню перчатки от костюма, и Стив все-таки снова стал любить его так, как ему больше всего нравилось. С самим Стивом и его стальными мышцами там, где солнце не светит, проблема никак не решалась, и его уже имел разве что широкий арсенал вещиц из секс-шопа, но это тоже было отлично. 

А Пеппер... эта леди заслужила свое прозвище, она была воистину огненной. Вспомнив давешний "бутерброд", Стив подумал, что никогда уже не сможет спокойно смотреть на сэндвичи. 

В обеденной зоне он появился не первым, несмотря на ранний час. Баки что-то мудрил у плиты, Наташа перебирала набор цветных шариков, преспокойно попивая свою гадость под названием "березовый сок". 

— С днем рождения, паскуда! — ухмыльнулся Баки, заметив Стива.

— С днем рождения! — Наташа потянулась и поцеловала Стива в щеку. — Девяносто шесть лет, считай, шестьдесят девять, только наоборот!

Стив закатил глаза.

— Ну-ну, издевайся. Мне и настоящего возраста хватает для подколов. Я уже предвижу, что Дарси Льюис весь день будет распевать "ты думаешь, ты юн, стоит только побриться, но нет, тебе тридцать". 

К его ужасу, кучка из пледов на диване пошевелилась, и из нее донеслось хриплое пение:

— Смотри, седина, я как младший Дауни, только пресс где-то там, под вчерашним брауни!

— Дарси, — выдохнул Стив, зажмурившись. — У тебя есть апартаменты на этаже для научных сотрудников, почему ты спишь здесь?

— Потому что Локи решил поспать у меня на сиськах, — ответила Дарси и продолжила петь:   
— На холодном не сидишь с лицом аристократа, теперь тебе тридцать, у тебя одна простата!

— Господи, за что? — возвел очи горе Стив.

— За то, что тебе вчера слишком сильно свезло, — мерзко захихикали одеяла.

— О чем это она? — подняла бровь Наташа.

Стив покачал головой, включил планшет и достал стилус. Кто-то недавно сделал репост его рисунка и подписал "только посмотрите на арты **@черепашки_возрождения**, дайте лучей любви этой чудесной даме". Стив подивился и спросил мнения у Тони на этот счет. В английском не было флексий для обозначения пола, но почему пользователи решили, что Стив — девушка? Тони заинтересовался и стал листать его блог. 

( — Лавкрафт, Уэллс, Кинг, Гете, Шекспир... Дисней.

— Я люблю Дисней.

— ...допустим. А, ну ты меня очень чувственно рисуешь. 

— А, наверное.

— ...Стив. Kill kill fall in love, Зимний/Вдова-сёдзё аниме?!

— Э... Ладно, я понял.)

Баки заводил панкейки под какую-то русскую музыку, Наташа надувала шарики, Дарси покорно ждала, пока Локи соизволит слезть с ее бюста, а Стив взял зеркальце, которое дамы использовали, когда красились по утру, и стал рисовать цифровой автопортрет, чтобы запостить в блог. 

Когда Баки поставил перед Стивом первую порцию именинных блинчиков с сиропом, из спальни выполз помятый, но довольный Тони. Сонно поцеловав Стива, он прислушался и поморщился:

— Что за хрень играет на моей кухне?

— Кухня не твоя, а общая! — пропела Наташа. 

— А, ну да, к нам пришел Советский Союз, и в моей Башне восторжествовал коммунизм, — кивнул Тони. — Капитан, мой капитан, как ты это допустил?

У Стива не было настроения для упражнений в остроумии, он был слишком счастлив для этого, так что он просто взял лицо Тони в ладони и поцеловал, медленно, с чувством. 

— Caro mio... — мечтательно протянул Тони, когда они оторвались друг от друга.

— Mon cher, — ответил Стив почти без иронии в голосе. 

— Значит, и вальс сегодня потанцуем?

— Конечно, — Стив вернулся к своим панкейкам, он был зверски голоден.

Тони же забрал у Наташи кофейник, налил себе в кружку своего любимого топлива до краев и поинтересовался:

— И все-таки, что это за слащавая хрень?

— Сам ты хрень, это Маликов, — сказала Наташа. — Когда малышу было лет девятнадцать, он уже собирал стадионы, а песен на полную программу не хватало, и он играл классику, которую учил в консерватории. 

— Однако. Я уже начал думать, что вам двоим нравятся исключительно песни из мест не столь отдаленных, — хмыкнул Тони. 

Когда Стив снова взял стилус (Баки все еще жарил панкейки), трек сменился на что-то по мотиву чуть больше похожее на то, что обычно слушали Баки с Наташей у себя на Бушвик-авеню. Баки стал двигать бедром в такт и подпевать в лопаточку. 

— Знаешь, Стив, — протянул Тони, и Стив, подняв глаза, увидел, что он смотрит на Баки как на психа. — У тебя очень странный друг. 

Стив вопросительно поднял бровь. Возможно, дело было в тексте песни, совершенно ему непонятном.

— Наташ, вам страпон случайно не нужен? 

— Не обращай внимания, — ответила Наташа, завязывая очередной шарик.

— Нет, правда, твой муж слишком душевно поет о том, как он любит большие члены. 

Дарси в пледах засмеялась так сильно, что Локи наконец с нее скатился, и она смогла встать с дивана — все еще хохоча.

Стив покачал головой, пытаясь снова придать лицу отрешенное выражение — для автопортрета.

— Почему-то я даже не удивлен. 

Тони в итоге забрал у Наташи пульт от стереосистемы и нашел альбом какого-то весьма неплохого, хоть и незнакомого Стиву биг-бэнда, аргументируя, что именинник музыку заказывает, и вообще, в День Независимости немного джаза — это святое. 

— Милый, у тебя сейчас очень странное лицо, — заметил Тони, когда Стив вырисовывал себе вторую бровь.

— А... — Баки галантно поставил перед Тони его порцию панкейков. — У нас, русских, есть эта фишка, иностранцы называют это "расслабленное сучье лицо". У меня, например, оно по умолчанию трагичное.

— "У нас, русских"... — проворчал Стив, поднимая взгляд на Баки и начал говорить, постепенно повышая голос. — Ты вырос в Бруклине! Твой дед был бутлегером! Мы с тобой дрались с польской шпаной каждый день святого Патрика! Ты целовался с Эллой Фицджеральд!

— Огосе, — уважительно присвистнул Тони.

— Ты голосовал...

— А, а, а, — покачал пальцем Баки, готовясь возражать.

— Тогда ты прикололся, потому что ты дурак, но в сороковом ты голосовал за Рузвельта! Мы выкрали пятерых черных парней у мразей из Ку-Клукс-Клана! Ты снимался в массовке у Чарли Чаплина! Тебе чуть не откусил ногу аллигатор в Новом Орлеане на Марди Гра! Ты пытался продать душу дьяволу на перекрестке в Миссисипи, в конце концов, так что не смей называть себя русским!

Баки поднял руки, признавая поражение, а Тони, Дарси и Наташа медленно похлопали Стиву.

— Да ты оратор, солнышко.

Стив картинно раскланялся и продолжил рисовать себя любимого. Поскольку цвета он накладывать не собирался, закончил он довольно быстро, и Тони, стащив стопку панкейков и кофейник, шепнул Стиву на ухо:

— Давай-ка пойдем наверх, мне кажется, наша дама тоже захочет тебя поздравить. 

Судя по тому, как у Наташи расширились глаза, она тоже все слышала, но Стив просто улыбнулся ей, как будто ничего не случилось, и отправился вместе с Тони будить Пеппер. Тридцатый день рождения обещал быть просто чудесным.

* * *

**@renaissance_turtle:**  
Здесь, кажется, посчитали, что я девушка, так что ловите автопортрет.  
_Комментарии:_  
**@mahoganyfox:** Ничего себе, да ты красавчик, черепашка!  
**@destinyswildchild:** ...чувак, ты так похож на Капитана Америка.  
**@pikapikachan:** Я ведь видела в этом блоге секси-Тони Старка. А ВСЕ ПОМНЯТ, КТО ВСТРЕЧАЕТСЯ С ТОНИ СТАРКОМ???  
**@destinyswildchild:** ЧТООООООООООООООО  
_(еще 530 комментариев)_  
**@renaissance_turtle:** ...вот черт X-(


	13. Chapter 13

Заказ был плевым, не уровня Индианы Джонса — Питер Квилл посчитал, что ему и напрягаться не придется, так что он точно не ждал, что его вырубят в сто лет как заброшенных катакомбах молодецким ударом по голове. В себя он приходил медленно, как с жесткого бодуна, чем он обычно, к слову, не страдал. Судя по запаху и ощущению знакомой койки под задницей, кто-то дотащил его до Милано. Над головой чей-то незнакомый басок мягко разговаривал с... ох, он и забыл, что у него в трюме осталась та милашка, как ее...

— Не волнуйтесь, мэм, это только сотрясение.

Что-то в речи этого мужика было странное... А, вот оно: после фильтрации через переводчик любой акцент становился нейтральным, если у говорившего не было речевых дефектов, тогда как этот типчик словно притащился с северо-востока США.

Питер с усилием разлепил глаза и подождал, пока картинка перестала двоиться. Мужик оказался широкоплечим блондинчиком в форме по мотивам комиксов "Капитан Америка", только в темных тонах. У его ног был музейного вида молот, а в руках он держал небольшой бело-красный кейс.

— А, очнулся, — заметил мужик с кривой улыбкой — располагающей, но без грамма веселья.

— Ты откуда здесь взялся вообще? — спросил Питер, принимая вертикальное положение.

Мужик, оказавшийся дюйма на два ниже Питера, но намного шире в плечах, чем казалось с койки, с каменным лицом заявил:

— Мне нужна твоя одежда, ботинки и космический корабль.

"Терминатора" Питер не то чтобы любил в своем глубоком детстве, но искаженную цитату сразу же опознал.

— Ты что, с Земли? — решил удостовериться Питер, едва ли веря: за двадцать шесть лет своей воровской жизни других землян в космосе он не встречал.

— Из Бруклина, — кивнул мужик и подал ладонь для рукопожатия. — Я Стив.

Питер, подозрительно оглядывая непрошеного гостя на своем корабле, руку все же пожал.

— И часто ты одеваешься как Капитан Америка?

Стив из Бруклина снова усмехнулся одними губами, но в этот раз так, будто Питер сказал что-то безумно смешное.

— Последние лет семь — нет, нечасто. Мэм, — обратился он к... милашке, имя которой все никак не вспоминалось, — вы не могли бы оставить нас буквально на пару минут?

Милашке, в отличие от Питера, бруклинец улыбался с совершенно ослепительным очарованием, как будто с плаката, и аура уверенности и доброжелательности в этот момент у него была настолько мощной, что хотелось отдать ему все свои деньги, ключи от квартиры, где деньги лежат, и покаяться во всех своих прегрешениях.

Милашка прижала ладонь к груди, и было у Питера ощущение, что она бы покраснела, если бы не принадлежала расе гуманоидов с полностью красной кожей.

— Питер, что он сказал? Я ничего не поняла, но на все согласна!

Настроение, которое и так было не лучшим после удара по голове, опустилось ниже плинтуса.

— Это Стив, и он просит тебя выйти, — кисло сказал Питер.

— О, хорошо... — вероломная милашка скрылась было в соседнем отсеке, но тут же выглянула, глядя на Стива с тем же восхищением. — Как насчет завтрака?

— Вон! — рыкнул Питер.

Стив тем временем достал из-за пояса некий коммуникатор — не с голографическим интерфейсом, а просто плоским экраном — и включил видео... на котором Питер к своему вящему удивлению узнал себя.

...

— То есть, ты из будущего.

— В каком-то смысле, — небрежно пожал плечами Стив из Бруклина.

— И мой настоящий папаша — планета-маньяк, — красочно интонируя, с легкими нотками истерики продолжал резюмировать Питер после просмотра обращения к самому себе.

— Сам не видел, но твои друзья говорили, что да.

— А я бессмертен.

— Пока жив Эго, вроде того, — двинул бровью Стив.

— Круто, — выдохнул Питер. — Жутко, противно, но круто.

— Надеюсь, твоя дама не будет против, если мы слетаем на Вормир, прежде чем доставить ее домой? — с некой старомодной вежливостью поинтересовался Стив. — И... — Он нахмурился. — Насколько большой холодильник на этом корабле?

Питер по дороге к морозильной камере споткнулся о музейный молот, который даже с места не двинулся.

— Это что такое? — пискнул Питер, попытавшись (безуспешно) пошатнуть молот.

— Пресс-папье, — уронил Стив, давая понять, что далее он на эту тему распространяться не желает.

* * *

На Вормире их встретил странный красномордый целестиал в черном плаще.

— Питер, сын Мередит. Стивен...

— Сукин сын, — выдохнул Стив глядя на красномордого с чистой, незамутненной яростью. — Так ты тогда не сдох.

Красномордый жутко растянул губы.

— Полагаю, ты пришел вернуть камень на место, Стивен? — проговорил он с явным немецким акцентом.

— Да... — ядовито протянул Стив, потянувшись рукой к чемоданчику, но в итоге, так и не коснувшись креплений, показал целестиалу вполне себе земной жест с участием среднего пальца. — Почему бы тебе не пососать мои яйца, фашистская гнида? Квилл, — обратился он к Питеру, не отрывая взгляда от целестиала. — Облети тут все, здесь где-то должно быть тело женщины. Рыжая, в черной экипировке. А я... — в голосе появились рычащие нотки, — пока потанцую с герром Шмидтом.

Питер активировал реактивные ботинки — договор есть договор, да и драться с непонятным существом у него желания не было. Он, однако, успел увидеть, как в вытянутую руку Стива влетает давешний молот-пресс-папье и тут же бьет красномордого разрядом молнии.

Тело красивой рыжей женщины обнаружилось у подножия отвесной скалы. Глаза ее были открыты, на губах застыла улыбка, а вокруг головы нимбом расплылась лужа темно-багровой крови. Бруклинец сказал, что потерял здесь друга, которого хочет похоронить на Земле, по-человечески. Какие у него, оказывается, привлекательные друзья. Были. Питер влепил себе пощечину, потому что... ну, блин, дамочка красивая, базару нет, да только она мертвая, хватит слюнями капать.

Где-то наверху гремел гром, а между разрядами смутно слышался гневный бас.

— Ты! Ее! Заставил! Ты! Ее! Обманул!

Целестиал в ответ хрипло смеялся.

Питер осторожно проверил состояние черепушки рыжей дамочки, потому что не очень хотелось, чтобы у нее мозги вывалились и на нервах повисли во время полета. Но, удивительно, голова была целой, несмотря на лужу крови вокруг.

Питер, хмурясь, запустил сканирование. Вердикт: дамочка была невредима. За исключением того, что она была мертва. Странное местечко, странные люди и нелюди. Хотя, казалось бы, что может быть страннее, чем послание от самого себя из будущего?

Питер взвалил тело рыжей на плечо и полетел в сторону Милано, стараясь держаться подальше от потасовки: у него было подозрение, что молнии не особо полезны для здоровья, даже бессмертным.

* * *

— И что нам здесь нужно? — скучающе поинтересовался Питер у Стива.

Милашку они подбросили прямо к порогу дома, потому что когда Питер хотел высадить ее в ближайшем порту, Стив ТАК на него посмотрел... В общем, нарываться как-то не хотелось. И только после этого они направились на Ксандар. Миленькая торговая планетка, всегда есть кому что толкнуть, девушки, опять же... Питер заодно купил новую морозильную камеру в Милано, потому что в предыдущей он уже ничего хранить не будет, даже когда она опустеет. Одно дело жить в окружении шедевров абстракционизма, которые видно только под ультрафиолетом, но хранить еду в камере, в которой перевозили труп — это уже перебор.

Стив что-то проверил по координатам, когда Питер закончил с морозильной камерой, и потащил его на аллею рядом с местным парком культуры. "Кэпскую" униформу он сменил на гораздо более неприметный комплект в стиле Хана Соло (местные ателье просто не шили кожаных курток на его выдающиеся бицепсы, так что пришлось ему обойтись жилетом). Питер бы взбрыкнул по поводу финансового вопроса, но его будущий я хорошо понимал в альтернативной валюте: Стив еще до отлета с Морага вручил ему айпод, забитый музыкой под завязку.

По крайней мере, Йонду пока не звонил и не интересовался, что там со сферой. Видимо, по своему обыкновению, искал того, кому бы она еще могла понадобиться, чтобы содрать деньги с обоих и оставить грызться за улов между собой.

Питер уже дважды пытался стащить таинственный чемоданчик Стива. Один раз дремавший в кресле Стив просто, не открывая глаз, сказал:

— Не трогай чемоданчик. Он не твой.

Второй раз Питер даже успел его открыть, когда у него за спиной появился Стив и хмыкнул:

— Если ты попытаешься взять камни голыми руками и тебя испепелит, корабль я заберу.

В общем, соблазн был, но Питер решил с этими стекляшками больше не клятовать.

Итак, Стив сидел на скамейке, с явным подозрением на лице попивая местный смузи, и что-то зарисовывал в своем блокноте, совершенно беспалевно в связи с этим осматривая местность в поисках неких индивидов.

— Мне нужен один психопат. Гений, если точнее, и лучше бы направить его разрушительную энергию в общественно полезное русло. — Стив поднял взгляд от наброска и посмотрел Питеру в глаза с на удивление мягким выражением, словно это не он замочил целестиала пару дней назад. — Вы подружитесь.

— Хм, — Питер почесал щетину на подбородке и пожал плечами. — Ладно, развлекайся, а я пойду сниму кого-нибудь.

* * *

Ксандар был дико красивой планетой, из серии "я б тут жил". Стив был как бы и не обязан знакомить Квилла с Ракетой, но Роудс с Небулой стащили сферу с камнем Силы, возвращать его в катакомбы явно было нельзя, Коллекционеру продавать — тоже, это же все равно что держать в музее ядерное оружие. Так что вся заварушка, собравшая вместе Стражей Галактики, автоматически сходила на нет. А этим ребяткам, особенно Ракете, действительно лучше быть на стороне добра, иначе Вселенная рано или поздно об этом пожалеет.

...Что и требовалось доказать: вдалеке послышался визгливый хохот Ракеты, который решил, что ему не помешает немного членовредительства веселья ради. Стив быстро пошел на звук.

С той же стороны послышались выстрелы и мат Квилла.

— Да вы что, издеваетесь?.. — проворчал Стив, прибавил ходу, завернул за угол и влетел в потасовку на полной скорости.

...

— Как, Квилл? — шипел Стив, пока их в наручниках везли в отделение. — Как можно было наткнуться на нужного нам енота и дойти до драки за две минуты?!

— Драка — это полбеды. Меня волнуют твои вещички на моем корабле! А ты, ты вообще псих!

— Нехрен было наступать мне на хвост, ушлепок!

— Я есть Грут!

...

— Отпечатков в базе нет... Имя? — офицер местных органов правопорядка казался диво доброжелательным, просто удивительно.

— Стивен Грант Роджерс, — ответил Стив, пока его отпечатки пальцев и прочие данные типа роста, веса и ускоренной регенерации заносили в досье.

— Погоняло есть?

Офицер, конечно, имел в виду воровскую кличку, но так-то "погоняло" у Стива действительно было.

— Капитан Америка.

Квилл, которого как раз сканировали в этот момент, хихикнул:

— Ну еще бы, с таким-то шмотом. А почему без щита?

Стив вздохнул и сказал чистую правду:

— Подрался с Таносом, паззл у меня теперь вместо щита.

В соседнем помещении, за голографическим стеклом, началось шевеление. У Квилла, в отличие от Стива, не было супер-слуха, и он не слышал, что Танос и его армады как раз пропали со всех радаров корпуса Нова пару дней назад. Стив встретился глазами с одним из офицеров за стеклом и не сдержал мрачную усмешку. Танос все, дорогая Вселенная, не благодари.

— Откуда? — продолжал заполнять файл доброжелательный офицер-"пирожочек".

— С Земли.

— Что-то датчики бесятся, лет тебе сколько?

— Сто четыре, но я был в анабиозе шестьдесят шесть лет.

Квилл попытался скрыть смех кашлем, и Стив различил в нем "охренеть вжился в образ".

— Раньше привлекался?

— Нет. — Он одно время был в розыске на Земле за международный терроризм и измену, но только два года тому вперед и в альтернативном таймлайне. Да и не плевать ли корпусу Нова, что там на Земле происходит?

— Труп на корабле чей? — Мягкая улыбка Пирожка совсем не изменилась, так что Стив тут же начал мысленно искать в нем признаки социопатии.

— Подруга сорвалась со скалы на Вормире, везу домой, чтобы похоронить.

— ...на корабле опустошителя, в морозильной камере для продуктов? — Наконец-то сквозь доброжелательность Пирожка просочилось что-то похожее на помесь неодобрения и удивления человеческим идиотизмам.

— Ну простите, космических катафалков я рядом как-то не заметил! — вскинул руки Стив.

Квилл все так же хихикал и показывал офицерам за голо-стеклом неприличный жест.

* * *

Стив похоронно переодевался в килнскую желтую тюремную униформу. Его на Земле два года искали со всеми собаками с нулевым результатом, зато теперь он все-таки угодил за решетку. Получить срок в инопланетной тюрьме за драку в общественном месте и отсутствие регистрации, каково? Хорошо еще, что чемоданчик не нашли, это был бы провал всей операции.

По крайней мере, удалось склонить на свою сторону Ракету с Грутом: Стив сказал, что за один камушек из чемоданчика в Асгарде хорошо заплатят (толстяк-Тор очень надеялся, что с Хелой удастся разобраться без привлечения Суртура), а когда у Ракеты в глазах заработал кассовый аппарат — добавил, что познакомит его со своим хорошим другом, безумно гениальным и безумно богатым оружейным магнатом с Земли, который точно так же страдает от идиотизма окружающих.

Квилл был на Стива немного зол. Ты втянул меня во всю эту историю, говорил он, на что Стив резонно отвечал, что никто не заставлял его наступать на хвост еноту, а потом еще и драться с ним.

Когда распахнулись ворота во внутренний двор тюрьмы, и со всех сторон пошло улюлюканье, Стив понял, что придется драться. Возможно, прямо сейчас.

— Свежее мясо!

— Глянь каких красавчиков к нам занесло, будет об кого погреться!

— Готовь задницу, лапуля!

...в общем, все понятно.

Не прошло и двух минут, как к ним с Квиллом, который явно нервничал, но готовился кинуть пару гуманоидов с прогиба, подвалил какой-то громила с определенными намерениями. Грут уже сделал шаг в их сторону, но слишком медленно: Стив уже отправил извращенца в полет одним ударом кулака.

Когда в резко наступившей тишине бугай приземлился на пол на другой стороне двора, так и не впечатавшись в стену, Стив склонил голову и расстроенно посмотрел на свой кулак.

— Недолет. Что-то я не в форме... — с легкой печалью в голосе протянул он. Ну да, еще бы он был в форме: пять лет, как ушел из Мстителей в психологи-воспитатели, чего еще он хотел?

— Я есть Грут.

— Неплохо, — с явным расчетом в голосе протянул Ракета.

— Зачет, Бруклин! — воскликнул Квилл. — Я такое только в комиксах видел! — Улыбка медленно стекла с его лица, и Стив понял, что до него, наконец, дошло: на допросе Стив не шутил. — Ух, ёжики, так ты реально Капитан Америка?!

Стив послал ему свою плакатную усмешку "ты нужен своей стране, приятель", а затем встал спиной к надзорной башне, лицом к заключенным, и громко произнес:

— Надеюсь, к нашей компании, — Стив обвел пальцем Квилла, Грута и Ракету, — больше нет претензий?

* * *

Попытки дедовщины, конечно, были. Какой-то придурок подвалил к Стиву в душе с заточкой, да так и остался валяться, а Стив хоть побрился: он еще с войны привык бриться всякой мало подходящей для этого фигней.

Драться приходилось примерно как в Бруклине в тридцатых, хотя конфликты ради конфликтов Стиву не нравились. Понятное дело, сам он ни на кого не бычил, просто успокаивал самоубийц, которые к нему подваливали. Обнаружившийся среди заключенных Дракс Разрушитель проникся уважением к силе Стива и добродушно поинтересовался, почему он просто не ломает обидчикам хребты.

— Зачем? — моргнул Стив.

— Такому образчику мужской силы должен быть люб вид крови и собственноручно убитых врагов!

— ...Напомни-ка мне, дорогой друг, сколько на твоем счету убийств?

Услышав цифру, Стив подумал, что это пиздец, и что брать этого психа с собой нельзя, им и Ракеты с его пироманией и клептоманией хватает.

А спустя неделю Ракета, облазивший все тюремные помещения, изложил план побега.

— И еще мне нужна нога того парня.

— Ракета, не ври.

— Да блин.

* * *

Брюс считал, что Вселенная не станет создавать слишком много ответвлений, и что этот две тысячи четырнадцатый будет следствием того двенадцатого года, где они профукали Тессеракт, но точно они знать ничего не могли. Так что Стив едва подавлял желание сгрызть все ногти, пока они летели в Асгард.

Еще была так себе новость от Йонду Удонты: про то, что в сфере с Морага содержался камень Силы, узнал Ронан Обвинитель, который уже отследил Квилла до Килна. Его нелюди все зачистили, а не найдя Квилла, явно стали поднимать уголовные дела. И тут Стив пожалел, что не соврал на допросе: куда могли теоретически направиться двое землян после побега из тюрьмы? Правильно, к себе домой, на планету, которая не входит в юрисдикцию корпуса Нова.

А потом он разглядел на границах Асгарда ракетные установки со знакомым лого и облегченно выдохнул. Значит, это именно тот таймлайн, где он собирался оставить флэшку с информацией по конфликтам Мстителей.

По приземлении на Радужный мост Стив высунулся из корабля и доброжелательно улыбнулся Стражу:

— Здравствуйте, Хеймдалль. А Тор дома?


	14. Chapter 14

Был чудный сентябрьский день, солнце клонилось к закату, подсвечивая пентхаус Башни Мстителей золотом. Барнс играл в шахматы с кисой-Локи, Клинт с Наташей играли в дартс (Клинт, сраный толкиновский эльф и вообще бывший циркач предсказуемо выигрывал). Стив отжимался и, сменяя руки, листал комментарии в своем блоге, подписчиков в котором после фиаско с автопортретом стало как жителей в штате Нью-Йорк, а Тони дремал, развалившись у него на спине в качестве дополнительного груза. У обоих на пальцах поблескивали "обручальные кольца Всевластья". Тони был счастливым замужним мужчиной, и все было просто замечательно.

У Брюса все получилось с Экстремисом, и теперь, если он зеленел частями, это уже было вполне сознательным аналогом фразы "готовь зубы". С Мерзостью тоже все вышло по плану, его даже перевели из Рафта в обычную тюрьму, и теперь этот чертов бриташка явно кружил голову Майе, которая слишком уж часто с ним виделась, чтобы это было только "ради науки". Что ж, Блонски мог быть очень обаятельным, когда хотел, так что ее можно было понять.

Локи наконец-то научился прыгать на сидушку унитаза, не уебываясь вниз, так что Тони с превеликой радостью избавился от лотка: немного амбре сквозь наполнитель все же просачивалось, и Тони уже начал вслух размышлять, не кастрировать ли им этот комок шерсти. Локи был решительно против и явно хотел бы начать гадить по углам чисто из принципа, но он прекрасно понимал, что тогда ему уж точно отрежут самое дорогое, и освоил человечий санузел. В остальном пушистый бог котиков был отличным ворчливым талисманом, предрекавшим всем скорую гибель и всяческое невезение. Тони теперь очень нравилось приглашать к себе некоторых несговорчивых личностей на встречи, потому что по вечерам Клинт делал простецкие классические коктейли (или просто разливал вермут по мартинкам), и они с Локи говорили "за жизнь". О, лица сенаторов и инвесторов, когда поддатая черная киса, лакая Маргариту, начинала плакать и говорить что-то вроде:

— Я бесполезное животное, и единственная радость в моей жизни — звук открывающейся консервной банки!

Клинт, разумеется, делал это не просто так: ему очень нравилось смотреть, как с утра киса-Локи мучается с похмелья.

Стив...

Тони и Стив поженились двадцать девятого августа, как Стив и предлагал, ровно через год после того бейсбольного матча, на котором они поцеловались. Свидетелями были два Джеймса: Роуди и Барнс. Огромное торжество они из этого делать не стали, да и не хотелось, просто позвали всех друзей пропустить по паре... ну, допустим, не бокалов, а бутылок, и вместо торта у них была многоуровневая пицца, но было действительно мило. Ширли не могла не подколоть Сьюзан, которая немного расстраивалась, что у нее с Ридом украли заголовок "свадьба века":

— И в кого ты такая пошла? Видишь, даже у твоего деда хватило ума выйти за правильного мужчину...

Пеппер, услышав это, смеялась минут пять, пока Стив отчитывал Джонни за попытки называть Тони дедушкой и требовать себе Порше на Рождество.

"Свадьба века" — это, конечно, творчество репортеров, хотя на торжестве посторонних не было вообще. Фанаточки Стива из Сената, еще когда в прессе прошло официальное подтверждение, что Стивен Роджерс и Энтони Старк собираются заключить гражданский союз в штате Нью-Йорк, представили законопроект по легализации однополых браков на всей территории США. Поднялся жуткий цирк, Стив закрывался фейспалмами, активисты из Прайда ликовали, пытались получить приглашение на свадьбу и даже провели пару радужных маршей в Ди-Си, чем Стива страшно расстроили:

"Тони, ты же говорил, что ребята из ЛГБТ — ценители прекрасного. ЧТО-ТО Я ЭТОГО НЕ ВИЖУ. Ты только посмотри на это звездно-полосато-радужное дерьмо, что за дикая безвкусица, я скоро начну плакать кровавыми слезами".

По крайней мере, из-за ажиотажа вокруг свадьбы Тони даже не пришлось искать профессионального фотографа: когда они со Стивом выходили из мэрии (Стив был в черном костюме-двойке с подтяжками, навевавшем ассоциации с гангстерами, и был порочен и горяч, как сверхновая, а Тони, решив не заморачиваться, надел аналогично черный Армани с дурацким галстуком в цветных пасификах), паппарацци сняли их во всех возможных ракурсах, так что Тони оставалось только пролистать новостные ленты в поисках удачной фотографии, чтобы вставить в рамочку.

По части подарков на свадьбу они со Стивом ожидали всяческой фигни, потому что дружили с троллячими придурками (Тони сильно удивился, что тот же Барнс не заказал им огромный торт в виде члена и обошелся "Камасутрой для немощных", на случай, если Стив его снова поломает), но круче всех отожгла Дарси Льюис: притащила им несколько комплектов шикарного кружевного белья.

( — Эм, Льюис, я вроде в пеньюарах по дому не ходил, зачем?

— Это не на ваши фетиши, это чтобы вы Поттс соблазняли.)

О, Пеппер.

Тони со Стивом были женаты. А Пеппер была их девушкой, раз в неделю они водили ее на свидания с продолжением, и это было изумительно и волшебно. И расслабленный темп, и никто не успевает никого достать. В общем, идеально.

За окном что-то зашумело, но Тони лень было даже открывать глаза: спина у Стива была удобная, да и укачало его немного.

Дверь на балкон открылась, а затем Тони услышал басок Стива не от тела под собой, а от окна:

— Признавайтесь, кто из вас, клоунов, научил Тора говорить "пика-пика"?

— Но ты и научил, друг Стивен! — недоуменно ответил Тор, который появлялся на Земле достаточно редко, чтобы Джейн Фостер решила отправить его в отставку.

Тони скатился с замершего Стива и поднялся вместе с ним, широко раскрытыми глазами глядя на посетителей. Тор. Знакомый по видеопосланию из будущего человек в красном плаще. И Стив. Тот самый Стив из две тысячи двадцать третьего, с тем же компактным чемоданчиком в одной руке и...

— Братец, с каких пор ты даешь свой Мьельнир кому-то поносить? — возмущенно мявкнул Локи, роняя из пасти ферзя.

— ЛОКИ! — Тор широкими шагами подошел к коту, взял на руки и встряхнул к вящему неудовольствию последнего. — Мы все тебя обыскались!

Стив из двадцать третьего поставил Мьельнир на пол и задумчиво протянул, глядя на недовольно обвисшего в руках Тора кису-Локи:

— Я бы спросил, какого черта, но я прилетел в компании дерева и говорящего енота.

— Привет, Ривер... А где щит? — моргнув, спросил Тони.

— Поломался в битве с Таносом, — пожал плечами Стив из двадцать третьего.

— То есть, ты стащил у меня щит и уже его потерял? — возмущенно спросил местный Стив.

Стив из будущего посмотрел на него удивленно, а затем ухмыльнулся.

— А, так я все-таки его умыкну... была такая мысль.

— Это все, конечно, замечательно, — подал голос парень в плаще. — Но, может, кто-нибудь наконец заберет дохлую девку с моего кора... бля! — выдохнул он последний слог уже с явно другим значением, увидев Наташу.

* * *

— ...так что они летят сюда. Скажи Фьюри, чтобы вызывал Кэрол Дэнверс. Д-Э-Н-В-Е-Р-С. И почему она не грохнула Ронана еще в девяносто пятом, когда была возможность? Он же маньяк, — заканчивал Стив из будущего с не очень хорошими новостями.

— Ничего, друг Стивен, — похлопал его по плечу Тор. — Если что, я тоже могу его уделать. За мной должок. — Тор подкинул свой Мьельнир, сверкавший потусторонним фиолетовым светом.

Тони уже договорился, и к месту посадки корабля — за город — отправился грузовичок с максимально спокойными грузчиками, чтобы не визжали при виде говорящих енотов.

— Знаешь, что мне кажется странным? — сощурился Стив из настоящего. — Что накосячил в итоге ты. Не я. И ты же забрал у меня щит, что, кстати, было тем еще скандалом, чтобы им пользоваться.

— Кто тебе сказал, что я забрал его для себя? — ответил Стив-23 с мучительно пустым взглядом. — Я не видел свой щит семь лет. Я и на это задание его брать не хотел, но Тони настоял. Я разбил им сердце человеку, который много лет считал меня своим другом, и который жестоко в мне ошибся. Я не стану его использовать, я отдам его Сэму. И я заберу его отсюда, потому что мы с тобой, дорогой я, должны помнить, что не являемся истиной в последней инстанции. Вы читали про Гражданскую Войну? Мстители не разбились на две банды, чтобы затанцевать друг друга, как в Вестсайдской истории, ничего красивого в этом не было.

Тор явно чувствовал себя неуютно, так что активно делал вид, что чешет Локи за ушками. Киса-Локи любил почесушки больше, чем ненавидел людей, так что предпочитал в такие моменты воображать окружающих своими рабами.

Стив-23 поставил на стол чемоданчик, сдвинув шахматную доску, и откинул крышку. В пяти из шести пазов сверкали цветные камни.

— Наташа. — Стив поднял больной взгляд на Наташу, сжимавшую плечо каменно неподвижного Барнса последние двадцать минут, с тех пор как стало ясно, чье тело хранится в морозильной камере на корабле Питера Квилла. — Ты отдала жизнь за этот камень, и я думаю... ты должна его взять.

Наташа осторожно протянула пальцы к кейсу, и когда она осторожно коснулась камня, Тони услышал...

— ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА-ХА! — эхом смеялась Наташа у него в голове.

— ВОТ ЖЕ ПРИДУРКИ! — вопил вместе с ней его собственный голос.

И в его голову хлынул поток — от камня цвета закатного солнца, который Наташа держала в ладони, от других Тони Старка и Наташи Романовой, которые, связавшись с камнями, с жадным камнем Души, попали к нему в плен.

Все, что Тони надумал себе еще тогда, в две тысячи двенадцатом — это были лишь выдумки. Вся "судьба", в которую он сам поверил — ничего более, чем эффект плацебо. Это как если бы тебе с самого рождения говорили имя человека, который тебе, якобы, предназначен, даже если он полный мудак, и ты верил, верил и искал, во что бы влюбиться.

Задохнувшись, Тони попятился и не сразу понял, что его держат любимые, надежные руки. Он смотрел вверх, но смотрел в себя, и перед ним разворачивалась невеселая жизнь того Тони Старка, который так отчаянно пытался любить жизнь, пусть она и подкидывала ему черти что, и даже в самом конце, когда у него была жена (Пеппер!), дочь, загородный домик с альпакой, не мог быть искренне спокоен и счастлив, потому что его сын умер у него на руках на далекой пустынной планете, так ничего и не узнав, о, нет, Пит...

Тони всхлипнул и наконец увидел перед собой обеспокоенные голубые глаза.

— Я ошибся. Я... это все была неправда.

На периферии сознания фиксировалось, что Наташа выронила камень и теперь истерически смеялась и плакала, а Барнс с Клинтом держали ее дрожащие плечи. Локи, показывая лапой на камень, что-то говорил Стиву из двадцать третьего...

Но это все было неважно.

— Что неправда, Тони? — Стив не смотрел на развернувшийся хаос вокруг, только на него.

— Там все... все было наперекосяк... — У Тони сдавило горло. — А еще я... я тогда, на записи в двенадцатом, увидел у себя кольцо, и я, я флиртовал, ты же помнишь, я думал, это был ты, а оказывается, это была Пеп, все это время. А тот, тот Стив, буквально перед смертью я узнал, что он — мой любимый дядюшка, он вернулся в сороковые и женился на тете Пег...

Стив положил пальцы ему на губы, обрывая бормотание.

— Тони. — Стив серьезно смотрел на него этими безумно голубыми глазами с какой-то душераздирающей надеждой. Наверное, именно так бы он выглядел, если бы не считал брак между мужчинами идиотизмом и решил сам сделать ему предложение. — Разве это что-то меняет?

Тони прислушался к себе. Он влюбился в Стива в то утро, когда тот рисовал лавкрафтовского монстра, и за его улыбку можно было душу отдать. Меняло ли это знание о том, что в другом мире они грызлись как кошка с собакой много лет?

Тони медленно выдохнул, поднимая вверх уголок рта и прижался лбом ко лбу Стива.

— Нет.

Тони обернулся, встретился взглядом с диковатыми глазами Наташи, и они вместе произнесли:

— Они еще здесь.

— О чем я и толкую вашему пришельцу уже добрые пять минут, — раздраженно мявкнул киса-Локи. — Их можно выбить из камня в подходящее тело, проблема только в том, что разделить их уже не получится. Придется учиться жить вместе. — Локи сделал несколько шипящих выдохов, которые были у него вместо смеха. — Я даже могу с этим помочь. Хочу посмотреть на результат, знаете, потому что вот эта душегубка с вашим кузнецом в одном теле? Будет такая вечеринка!

— Тело этой вашей рыжей подойдет? — подал голос Квилл, меланхолично попивавший пиво в сторонке все то время, пока в пентхаусе разворачивалась драма. — Я запускал сканирование на Вормире. Тело в полном порядке, даже непонятно, откуда столько крови. Но почему-то мертвая, да.

— Если я пролежала там несколько часов... из меня выбило душу, но сыворотка еще действовала... — задумчиво проговорила Наташа.

Стив-23 с невероятно облегченным вздохом опустил лоб на стол и пробормотал:

— Я слишком стар для всего этого дерьма.

— Есть только одна маленькая загвоздочка, — муркнул Локи. — Нужна кровь поверженного врага, и лучше, чтобы его низверг какой-нибудь возлюбленный этих неудачников.

— Локи, не пизди, — назвал Тор братца по альтернативному полному имени.

Тора Одинсона дома звали Тор-поторопился, а Локи Одинсона... да, Локи-не-пизди.

— Ой, ну позови эту безволосую чаровницу, если мне не доверяешь, — обиженно мявкнул Локи, спрыгнул со стола и пошел в сторону своего шикарнейшего кошачьего домика, вздернув хвост. — Все равно с кистью во рту руны выписывать не получится.

...

Ронан даже не подозревал, насколько он был неправ, когда решил пойти по следу камня Силы. Теперь у Мстителей было несколько очень веских причин его замочить.

* * *

Камень Души очень недовольно мигал, когда Древняя снимала его с мерно вздымавшейся груди Наташи.

— Не нужно быть таким жадным, — ласково сказала ему чародейка, и камень под ее взглядом скрылся от глаз.

У Наташи из двадцать третьего после ритуала почернели волосы и немного уплотнились черты лица.

— Хорошо хоть борода не выросла, — философски заметила местная Наташа.

С Ронаном Мстители решили встретиться на своей территории, подальше от людей. Конечно, Тор с явившейся по зову Дэнверс могли просто помножить "Черную Астру" на ноль. Или Тони в компании безумного маньяка-енота мог собрать убер-пушку, выйти в космос на Милано и пальнуть по Ронану еще на подлете.

Но Древняя, как оказалось, обитавшая совсем близко, на Бликер-стрит, подтвердила, что Локи "не пиздит", и дело не в чудодейственной силе крови Кри, а в намерении и действии, которыми добыча той самой крови сопровождается. Брюс философски пожал плечами на эти выкладки и сказал, что по крайней мере им не придется выпускать в Центральном парке кабана, чтобы закалывать его копьями по-старинке. Стив-23 с истории про призыв Тора жертвенным бараном изрядно охренел, назвал их невменяемыми, но потом махнул рукой, потому что и сам был хорош. Ну да, местному Стиву теперь, спасибо двойнику из будущего, нельзя было появляться на территории империи Нова в связи с побегом из тюрьмы и сопутствующей порчей государственного имущества.

В итоге Ронана было решено заманить в Сахару и замочить там же. У них был асгардский бог с камнем бесконечности, капитан Марвел, суперсолдаты, парочка гениальных психов и куча оружия. Так что все прошло по плану, и пепел легионов Ронана Обвинителя ветер разнес по пустыне. Барнс, собирая кровушку Ронана в пластиковые пакеты для транспортировки, прокомментировал, что с годами клуб Мстителей все больше становится похож на секту сатанистов.

Стив и Тони решили не говорить Стиву-23 об эпической ошибке в суждениях Тони: он явно не хотел бы этого знать, да и информация не была... критической, так зачем? Тони очень просил своего двойника в камне на этот счет не распространяться, по крайней мере, пока они не вернутся в свое время. Он, конечно, любил пошутить, но ссориться с людьми ему, вообще-то не нравилось, да и это был пусть и чужой, но все-таки Стив...

Наташа-Тони открыла глаза и села. Правый глаз у нее был карий, а левый зеленоватый. Правый уголок рта медленно поднялся, и правая рука начала медленно ощупывать грудь. Левая бровь дернулась и через долю секунды левая рука схватила правую за запястье.

Тони подозревал, что Наташа тоже смутно слышала внутренние переругивания:

— Отстань от моих сисек, Тони.

— Теперь это мои сиськи, о-хо-хо-хо, делаю, что хочу!

— Сейчас не до этого, тебе не кажется? Уступи руль.

Стив-23 смотрел на вот этот странный гибрид, закусив губу. Он был раздавлен потерей друзей и теперь боялся поверить собственным глазам.

— Нат? Тони? Вы как?

— Отлично, — ответила Наташа-Тони, когда и правый глаз тоже позеленел, и вскочила на ноги.

Все присутствующие облегченно выдохнули.

— Как тебя теперь лучше называть? — спросил Стив-23, наконец-то светлея лицом. — Натони?

— Думаю, я предпочту быть Наташей Старк, — сказала она, а затем ее глаза стали карими, и она с ироничной улыбкой обняла Стива. — Никогда больше не буду дразнить тебя за излишнюю сентиментальность.

...уже когда Стив и Наташа настраивали свои хрононавигаторы — Стиву предстояло еще несколько рейсов с Мьельниром и чемоданчиком, а у Наташи Старк осталось частиц Пима только на дорогу назад — Тони услышал в своей голове отчетливый голос другого Тони:

— Поговори с Питом. Ты собираешься с тех пор, как излечился от отравления палладием, а может стать поздно в любой момент.

Тони задохнулся от чужого воспоминания, от вкуса пыли на языке, от отчаянного "я не хочу умирать", и отправил мысленное согласие. И правда, хватит уже тянуть. Было бы чего бояться.

Тони скосил взгляд на стоявшего рядом Стива и легко тронул пальцами его ладонь. Стив чуть улыбнулся и сцепился с ним мизинчиком, словно они были двумя влюбленными семилетками. Они дружно решили, что целоваться при Стиве-23 было так себе идеей.

— Удачи. И... ворчливый я, спасибо за наставления в двенадцатом, это... вообще-то, мне это было нужно, — сказал его Стив.

— Наставления, значит? — хмыкнул Стив-23, которому еще только предстояло выдать перед камерой речь "привет, лучший защитник Земли". — Хорошо, будут тебе наставления.

— Встретимся на пригорке у базы, — улыбнувшись, похлопала Стива-23 по плечу Наташа Старк. Она знала, что к тому времени для Стива пройдет больше, чем семьдесят лет. И собиралась через секунду обнять и старого друга, и любимого дядюшку, который когда-то садил малыша Тони себе на плечи на концертах Пинк Флойд.

— Пока! — улыбнулся Стив-23, и они с Наташей-Тони, ударив пальцами по хрононавигаторам, исчезли.

Мстителям предстояло еще разобраться с придурковатым вором с соответствующими связями, енотом-пироманом и его другом-деревом, и написать кучу отчетов по поводу того, что за чертовщину зафиксировали спутники в Сахаре (а Тони и Роуди — еще и вычистить песок из брони), как-нибудь поймать давшего деру Блонски, которого вытащили из резерва для этой заварушки, но шли они лесом, все эти дела. И пока остальная команда разбредалась — в основном с целью налить себе выпить (Локи уже авторитарным мявком потребовал себе блюдце Пина Коллады), заслужили, в конце концов, Тони потянулся к своему Стиву. Теплые губы встретили его на полпути. Стив улыбался.

— Знаешь, моя дорогая женушка с прицепом... — мурлыкнул Тони Стиву в губы. — Думаю, нам надо найти Пепс... и съездить в Квинс. Так будет правильно, как считаешь?

— Бедный парень спятит от многочисленных родственных связей, — басовито захихикал Стив.

— Пусть привыкает. — Они не обнимались, только сплетались пальцами, но почему-то это казалось очень личным. — Представь, если мы еще решим завести общего ребенка?

— Мне кажется, Пеппер будет против, — покачал головой Стив, задевая своим носом его.

— Не факт, — протянул Тони, вспоминая черноглазую девчонку, побудившую альтернативного Тони на кражу альпаки с ранчо Роберта Дауни-младшего. — Не факт...

* * *

— А про нее ничего не расскажешь? — спросил Сэм, кивая на обручальное кольцо на пальце Стива.

— Нет. Про нее, думаю, не стоит.

Кусты затрещали, послышался забористый мат "уткой в сраку тебя ебать!" очень уж в стиле Тони, но сказанный голосом Наташи, а затем вывалилось и само чудное видение, к появлению которого на звук стеклись и Брюс с Баки.

— Ну почему я должен был оказаться в гребаных кустах? — ругалась Наташа... и одновременно не она: темноволосая, с более плотными чертами и очень старковскими интонациями. — Привет! Чего такие кислые?

Старик Стив совсем не удивился, он улыбался все так же мечтательно.

— Пеппер убьет тебя.

— Подождите... как?! Это Старк, или Наташа? — тоненьким голосом спросил Сэм.

— Долгая история. — Глаза у Наташи стали разными, один был зеленый, другой карий, но сверкали они одинаково лукаво. — А ты, Стив, наслесарил в двенадцатом так, что мама не горюй!

— Ну что ты заливаешь, Натони. Мы ушли из четырнадцатого, там было все в порядке, — хмыкнул Стив.

— Ага... Не знаю, чего ты там наговорил, и что залил на флэшку, но Тони из двенадцатого решил, что в будущем у вас роман. — Когда Стив недоверчиво поднял бровь, Наташа покачала головой: — Из-за связи с камнем Души я видел некоторое дерьмо, которого предпочел бы не знать.

— Да не гони.

— Кольца, дорогуша! Они там поженились, Стив! — пропела Наташа.

Блаженная улыбка сошла с лица Стива, уступив место выражению, словно тот целиком съел пару лимонов.

Брюс прервал поток острот и с недоверчиво счастливой улыбкой попросил:

— Ребят, может, расскажете с самого начала?

"Натони", как назвал ее Стив, перебросила ноги через скамейку, обняла Стива за плечи, словно любимого дядюшку, и начала рассказывать.

P.S.

Питер Паркер осматривал тайный штаб ЩИТа, без визита в который, честно, прекрасно бы обошелся. Он просто хотел провести неплохие каникулы и позвать Эм-Джей на свидание! Он переводит бабушек через дорогу, какое там спасать мир? Что бы там ни считал завещавший ему ЭДИТ мистер Старк.

Питер пожал руку Мистерио и с фатализмом, присущим поколению Z, приготовился внимать, когда услышал до боли знакомый скрежет шагов человека в броне. Он, сам себе не веря, обернулся на звук и увидел красно-золотой доспех Железного Человека.

— Так-так-так, Ник, — сказал механический голос. — И во что же ты решил втравить моего пацана?

Мистерио над ухом Питера от души сматерился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ривер - Ривер Сонг, жена Доктора Кто


End file.
